


Broken Minds Can Walk Again (Hiatus)

by Che1seaLovesYouAll, GamerGeek7845



Series: Collabs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopting a Baby, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brainwashing, Break Up, Break Up Talk, C-Section, Crying, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Hooking up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love affairs, MPreg (mentioned), Memory Loss, Multi, One Night Stand, Pregnancy complications, Premature Birth, Running Away, Sacrifice, Second Chances, Self-Defense, Side Effects, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Torn Apart, Triple Hybrid Baby, Unexpected Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che1seaLovesYouAll/pseuds/Che1seaLovesYouAll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerGeek7845/pseuds/GamerGeek7845
Summary: He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron.Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold golden eyes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Shiro and Theyna bathed in the afterglow when Shiro asked, “You excited about this mission?” Theyna sighed and looked at her promise ring. “I guess you can say that.” Shiro shook his head and kissed her forehead, “Don’t be scared, we’ll make it out alive.” Theyna smiled and the pair slipped on their Paladin armor. 

 

The couple walked out and into the control room where Allura and the rest of the team were.  Allura smiled and said,   "Good!! Now that everyone is here, let's discuss the mission." Shiro looked at the team. and said, "Now we need everyone on their A game. One slip could mess up everything." 

 

Nora says, "Don't worry, Princess!" She snaps her fingers and shouts, "I'm all A-game, nothing can stand in my way." Luna pouts and says, "Except for spiders." Nora gives her an angry look and shouts, "Hey, don't bring that up!"

 

Keith laughed and asked the Princess, "So this should be simple, right?" Allura nodded and answered, "The mission will start in about one earth hour. So be prepared." Pidge looked at Allura and asked, "Once I get Green outside the castle, you'll send me the coordinates, right?"

 

Allura answers, "Yes, Pidge. I'll send you the coordinates once you get it there."  Shiro nodded and said, "Alright Paladins, spend this last hour wisely." Everyone nodded and they left. Shiro was left alone with Allura when she grabbed his wrist.

 

She tells him, "Be careful out there. Come back safely." Shiro smiles and says, "Don't worry, I will." Allura let's go of Shiro and runs off to join the others

 

Rocky barked and ran in. Shiro smiled and said, "Don't worry little buddy. We won't give up so easily." Rocky barked and someone said "He expects us to." Shiro looked up to see Theyna leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed. 

 

Theyna asks him, "Aren't you coming? We have a mission to do, you know." Shiro laughs nervously and answers, "Yeah, I'm coming. Just a second." He pats Rocky's head and tells the little pup, "We'll be back soon Rocky, behave while we're gone." Rocky barks and runs off, and Shiro walks toward Theyna.

 

She smiled and he kissed her cheek, Shiro interlocks her hand with his and asks "Are you sure you can handle this?" Theyna shook her head and answered "Battling my brother won't be easy but I'll make it out alive." She sighed and Shiro kissed her cheek.

 

He then says, "I know you will, I can't imagine a world without you in it." Theyna giggles and says, "All right, let's go!" She runs toward the cockpit with Shiro following her.

 

She laughed and they stopped. Nora looks at them while everyone waits for command. Shiro sighed and said "Alright team, we fight our best battles and we do our best." Everyone nodded and Theyna said "Goldie Locks, you're with me."

 

Nora nods and says, "Ok, I'll stick with you, Gold Eyes!" Theyna replies, "Sure thing, we'll make a good team." Nora nods and says, "Just like me and Luna." Luna blushes and tells Nora, "Good luck, Nora. Have fun with Theyna!" Nora nods and says, "I will, Lu-Lu!" The pair ran out and Shiro sighed. 

 

He looked at Luna. "You're riding with me." Luna nodded and everyone ran to their lions. 

 

They fly off towards a Galra base, meanwhile in the Black Lion, Shiro looks down feeling sad. Luna notices this and asks him, "Is something wrong, Shiro?" Shiro looks up at Luna and answers, "It's nothing, I'm just scared for Theyna." She puts her hand on his shoulder and tells him, "Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's a fighter, like you."

 

Shiro nodded and asked Pidge, "Pidge, coordinates!!" Pidge nodded and answered "Theyna, enter through the left wing while Luna and Shiro should go through the high south end." Luna then says, "Good idea! No one will notice that we're coming." Shiro replies, "I agree."

 

Nora nods and asked, "So we ready?" Theyna nodded and drove the Grey to the entrance. The pair walked out and Pidge said, "Hunk! I want you to guard the Grey Lion." Hunk stood stance and Theyna ran. Nora followed.

 

The two girls are running inside the base, Theyna hears something, stops and halts Nora from behind. 

 

She then says, "Wait, do you hear something?" Nora listens at the strange sound and answers, "Yeah, is it a Galra soldier?" Theyna takes out her bow and and replies, There's only one way to find out." Nora nods and a Galra soldier looks at them "Lord Thaddeus!! We have a breech at the lower-AH!" The soldier looked at his shoulder, with the buzzing arrow sending waves of shock through him. 

 

Theyna smirked and grabbed the servant's communicator. "Lord Thaddeus, it is time for you to taste what you've been severing." Nora smiled and grabbed the arrow. "Watch it next time." Theyna shook her head and ran away with an arrow in hand.

 

The reach into a giant arena and Lord Thaddeus was there, Theyna gives him an angry look and says, "Thaddeus, we meet again." Thaddeus laughs evilly at his sister and says, "Hello dear sister."

 

She shakes her head and asks, "Why do you do this? Mom and dad wouldn't want this!" Thaddeus stood up and yelled, "MOTHER AND FATHER ABANDONED US!!" Theyna balled her fists and replied, "Only you!!" Thaddeus laughed and said, " No matter! Once I am done with you, Shiro will be begging me hand for foot for you." Theyna's eyes went wide and she yelled "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!!"

 

Thaddeus then lifts her up with his psychic powers, Theyna yells in pain while Nora watches, she yells, "Nora!" She looks at Thaddeus furiously and yells, "Put her down now!" Thaddeus laughs and says, "Or what? You'll shoot me?"

 

Theyna claws at the ring around her neck and Nora grabs Theyna's bow and arrows. "PUT HER DOWN!!" Thaddeus smirked and threw Theyna to a wall. Nora looks at her shaking body and Thaddeus said, "I will not fight you. A person I've grew older with will." Nora shook her head and Lotor ran behind her.

 

She looks behind quickly and shoots an arrow toward Lotor, he dodges it and stands inches away from her. Nora then yells, "So, you must be Prince Lotor. Ace has told me and Luna all about you."

 

Lotor smirked and said "You're as beautiful as Thaddeus informed me you were." Nora growls and Theyna pushes her away. Theyna clashes her blade with  Lotor's as Nora shook her head. "Poor Theyna, didn't you remember never to fight with blood?" Theyna growls and says "I don't care if I die like this, just know that I will die a warrior!"

 

Lotor smirks and asks, So, you two wish to challenge us?" He takes out his sword and says, "This'll be an interesting battle, I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Shall we begin, Thaddeus?" 

 

Thaddeus nods and tells Lotor, "Yes, I'll handle my sister. You take care of the blonde girl." Nora prepares her weapon and shouts, "So, it's a fight you want? Fine! Let's fight!" They takes her bow and arrow and yells, "I won't quit." Thaddeus laughs and says to his sister, "We'll see about that, let's begin!"

 

She and Nora nodded and she ran towards her brother, Thaddeus smirked and blocked two blows form Theyna's blade, Lotor smirked and hit a blow to Nora's shoulder. 

 

Nora fell back and Theyna saw it, she sliced her blade to Thaddeus's arm and she ran in front of Nora before Lotor could strike at Nora. Lotor's blade hit Theyna's head.

 

Nora sees this and yells, "No! Theyna!" She kneels beside her and now Theyna's bleeding from her head, she then looks at Thaddeus and Lotor and shouts, "You monsters!"

Theyna groans and Shiro and Luna run in. 

 

Shiro looks at his lover and activates his arm. He did a blow to Lotor's shoulder and Nora tried her best to stop the bleeding.

 

Luna runs up to Nora and the bleeding Theyna, she kneels beside them and asks Nora, "What happened to her?" Nora answered, "She got hit!!" Luna's eyes turn to amber gold and growls but she remains calm and rips a part of her red sash to stop the bleeding.

 

Luna sighed and Theyna's hand fell from Nora's, she looked at the hand and yelled, "SHIRO!! WE NEED TO HURRY!!!" Lance and Pidge ran in with Hunk and Keith right behind them, Hunk ran by Nora and picked up Theyna. Thaddeus slammed into Lance and Shiro lifted Lotor off the ground.

 

Thaddeus then laughs and yells, "You were too late to save her, Shiro! You can never save anyone." Shiro clenches his fist and yells, "No, you're wrong!" Pidge manages to grab the bow and arrow and made it hit Thaddeus in the leg. He groaned and fell to the ground. 

 

Keith runs after Hunk while Luna and Lance aimed their weapons at Lotor and Thaddeus, Shiro connects his fist with Thaddeus's face and said, "You took my love but she will be saved!!" Thaddeus smirked and wiped his blood. "Broken minds are lost forever no matter what."

 

Shiro raises an eyebrow and yells, "No, they won't." Luna growls angrily with her canines showing and amber gold eyes came on, she then yells, "You guys are gonna pay for this!" 

 

Thaddeus responds, "Oh, dear girl. I already have." Lotor sees Luna's new features shown and was surprised about it, he then thought, ' _ Hm, this girl fights almost like a Galra soldier and seems different from the rest, she'll be a good advantage to my new plan _ .'

 

Luna runs and grabs a bent sword, she stabbed Thaddeus in the legs and Lotor suffered a counter attack by his chest, Lotor fell back while Thaddeus groaned. He glared at Luna and yelled, "You will pay with your life, Wolf Girl!!" He disappears with Lotor following suit, everyone looked around in shock and fear and Nora fell in tears.

 

Luna pants aggressively with her canines gritting, she then sees everyone staring at her in fear and shock including Nora. Her eyes and teeth turn normal again and sees that everybody is looking at her scared, she looks down and stays silent. Shiro then tells the team, "Come on, we have to go now! Theyna needs help."

 

Shiro ran out followed by Nora and Luna. Pidge caught up with Shiro and he asked "Hunk. HUNK! Where are you?!" Hunk's signal came in and he answered, "I managed to get her back to the castle, she isn't looking the best." Shiro ran faster and Pidge said, "Okay Hunk, we'll be there soon!"

 

The others get to their lions and flies away from the base, they managed to get to the castle just in time.

 

Nora ran in and saw the healing pod Theyna was in. She walked up to it and said, "This is all my fault, I should've handled it myself." Nora cried and Hunk put his hand on her shoulder.

 

He also tells her, "It wasn't your fault, you did what you could." Shiro walks up and says, "He's right, don't blame yourself for this." Nora wipes her tears and replied, "I just hope she's ok." Allura walked in with Coran and she sighed. 

 

Coran looked at Theyna and told the team, "She will be fine. But the effects are something we couldn't fix." Shiro looked at Coran and asked "Well, what is it?" Coran didn't answer so Allura stepped in. "She would've lost some of her memory."

 

Shiro widens his eyes and yells, "What?! Her memory?" Allura nodded grimly while Shiro looked at Theyna. "How much of it?" Coran sighed and answered "We presume about one-two earth years." Shiro shook his head and muttered, "She wouldn't remember...us." 

Nora clenched her fist tight and yells, "This can't be, she can't lose that much of her memory!" She punches Theyna's healing pod and yells, "I never meant for this to happen, she doesn't deserve this!"

Shiro shook his head said "Team, go take a rest, shower up." Luna walked up and asked "Are you gonna be okay?" Shiro sighed and answered, "Go get some rest." Luna sighed and walked away with Nora behind her. 

Soon, the whole team walked out leaving Shiro alone with just Allura.

She walks up to him and takes his hand, she then tells him, "Don't worry, she'll be ok." Shiro looks down and says, "But she'll forget about me, that's not fair, I wish was there to help her." Allura hugs him and says, "I know, but she did what she could." 

They release from the hug and Allura says, "Now all we do is wait." They look back at Theyna in the healing pod, and Shiro responds, "Yeah. That's all we can do." 

Meanwhile in the showers, Luna is washing when he looks at both of her hands, she thought,  _ 'What I did back at the base almost felt like a Galra soldier could've done, everyone including Nora was scared of me. Is something wrong with me _ ?’ She looks at her reflection on a puddle on the floor and sees herself normal, she began to think,  _ 'Everyone was scared of me, but I can't let this happen again _ .'

Luna shook her head and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked out and into her room. Nora sat in the bed with her head in her hands. Nora said "They are losing everything all because of me." Luna replied "No, you can't blame yourself. Theyna made this her choice."

Nora stands up and yells, "But you don't understand, if only I was there to help her, none of this would've happened!" Luna walks up to her and says, "Nora, please. Theyna is gonna be ok, even if her memory might come back or not." 

Nora sits back down on the bed and says, "I hope so." Luna then puts her clothes on and sits down next to her, she looks down and thought,  _ 'I can't feel like a monster around those I love, it scares me. Hope nothing bad happens again _ .' Nora looks at Luna who looks sad and asks her, 'Lu-lu, are you okay?" Luna comes out of thought, looks at Nora and answers, "Um, I'm fine. Just tired about what happened today."

Nora nods and Pidge peeps in. "Um, she's ready to be out if you wanted to know." Nora shook her head and ran out. Luna followed behind her and the pair walked in the healing room with Rocky by Shiro's side. 

Coran looked at the stats and said, "Her Galra blood heals her 10x as faster than the healing pod. Are you ready Shiro?" Shiro nodded hesitantly and soon Theyna fell into his arms. 

It took a while but soon, she opened her gold eyes. She looked around and fell out of Shiro's arms, causing his last ounce of hope to shatter. "WHO ARE YOU?!?! Theyna yelled as her golden eyes were glossed with fear.

Shiro gasps in shock and answers, "Theyna, it's okay. It's me, Shiro!" Theyna steps back and yells, "How do you know my name?! I've never seen you before!"

Shiro shook his head and asked, "Please, you don't remember me at all?" Theyna shook her head and adds, "Where am I?!? Who are the rest of you?!" Nora walked, up and said "Hey, Theyna. It's just us." Theyna yelled "How do you all know my name?!" Rocky barked and ran out. Allura sighed  and looked at Theyna.

She tells her, "Theyna, I'm Princess Allura of Altea. You were hurt in a battle with your brother Thaddeus and Lotor. You protected Nora." Theyna raises an eyebrow and says, "Thaddeus, how do you know about him?"

Allura sighed and Coran asked "Theyna what is the last thing you remember?" Theyna thought and answered "That's simply, my parents told me I got accepted into the Galaxy Garrison. Why?" 

Coran sighed and said, "It's longer than I thought most likely 5 human years." Shiro looked at Theyna's promise ring and Allura answered, "You used to talk about him when we would battle him." 

 

Theyna's eyes widened and she asked, "HOW?! I don't even know any of you?!" Shiro knelled in front of her and said, "So you have no idea who I am?" Theyna looked into Shiro's eyes, seeing a feeling of lost in those grey eyes. "No I don't."

Nora looks away and says, "I knew this would happen, she's forgotten all about us." Luna goes to her and says, "Nora, please. Just calm down." She tries to reach out to her but Nora steps away and yells, "What do you mean "CALM DOWN?! Theyna lost her memory because of me, it's my fault!"

Theyna stood up and said to the pair. "I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault." Nora shook her head and yelled "YOU DON'T REMEMBER THE MAN THAT LOVED YOU!! IT IS MY FAULT!!" Shiro shook his head and Hunk and Pidge walked up.

"So you don't even remember what we look like?" Hunk asked and Theyna answered, "No I don't, I'm sure you two were very nice to me before but I can't remember." Lance wiped at his eyes and Keith put his hand on his shoulder. 

Theyna looked down and said, "I am kinda hungry. Anyone know where the kitchen is?" Pidge nodded and the pair walked out.

Everyone walks into the kitchen where all the food is prepared, Theyna sees everything and wonders, "Hm, so much to choose. It's like an all you can eat buffet."

She smiled and Hunk grabbed a plate of space food, she took the plate and sat down, Rocky ran to his owner and jumped on Theyna's lap. Theyna stood up and Rocky whined, Keith picked up the dog and Theyna scratched the back of her neck, she sighed and Shiro said, "It's fine. He doesn't know about this yet." Theyna nodded and walked out. Hunk asked, "Where are you going?" Theyna answered, "I'm just gonna walk around." Shiro followed her and soon the pair walked the halls side by side.

Shiro sighed as the team stayed in the kitchen. Theyna looked at the man and said, "I know you remember whatever we had but I think it would be wise to move on. I might never get my memory back." 

Shiro nodded and the pair reached their old shared room. "You'll stay here." Theyna looked at him and asked "Where will you sleep?" Shiro balled his fists and answered, "In my room." Theyna seemed confused about Shiro's attitude and asks him, "Are you okay?" Shiro answers, "It's nothing."

Theyna nodded and entered the room, Shiro looked at her and said "Theyna, I know you barely know me but just know if you need anything, just give me a call." She nodded and closed the door. 

Shiro walked back to the kitchen and sat on the table, Allura asked, "Are you alright Shiro?" Shiro shook his head and answered, "The woman I love more than everything in this universe, doesn't even remember anything about me." 

Allura placed her hand on Shiro's shoulder and said "She will, it may take a while but she will." Shiro looked up and only nodded.    
  


Meanwhile, Theyna pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the silver band with S + T written on it. She sighed and thought, ‘ _ Why did this happen? He looked so happy when I came out of that thing. I wish I knew what we had _ .’ Theyna wiped her eyes.

She hears a knock on the door, she yells, "Who is it?" The voice answers, "It's Luna. Can I come in?" Theyna sighs and says, "Yes, you can."

She sat down and Theyna scooted back slightly, Luna laughed and said, "Don't be scared." Theyna nodded and Luna asked, "How are you feeling?" Theyna shook her head and answered, "I don't know exactly, Luna was it?" 

Luna nodded and Theyna continued, "It's just Sh-Shiro had a look in his eyes. And I told him to let go whatever he remembers we had. I think he's happy by that.” Luna asks her, "He was?" Theyna nods and says, "Yeah." 

Luna looks down and crosses her legs on the bed, she then looks up and asks Theyna, "Theyna, can I ask you something?" Theyna answers, "Sure, anything." Luna then says, "Do you ever feel like that you have something hidden inside you? Like you're starting to act like a vicious dark beast, kinda like a monster?" Theyna seemed surprised by Luna's question and answers, "Well, it depends. Some people overcome it, some people don't. Kinda reminds me of my brother." 

Luna gets sad and says, "It does, and I remembered that before we went to go heal you, I charged at Lotor and Thaddeus aggressively. I landed attacks on both of them, and after that everyone looked me shocked and scared, including Nora. But you didn't see it." 

Theyna asks Luna, "I didn't?" Luna shakes her head and answers, "No, you were still knocked out. Now, I'm starting to feel that there something dark inside of me, like a vicious beast. I can't let this happen on me and hurt those I love, even Nora. I don't know what to do." She puts her hands on her face and starts crying.

Theyna shook her head and gently put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Uh, I know what you mean. It's just something we can't control. I know whoever this Nora is won't care about this part of you." 

Luna looked at Theyna and asked, "You mean it?" Theyna nodded before Luna wiped her eyes. Theyna sighed and Luna said, "Shiro might not be all that happy about of all this, not Lance or Keith either." Theyna quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Who's that?"

Luna answers, "Lance is the blue Paladin, he's our sharpshooter. Keith is the Red Paladin, he's part Galra like you." Theyna gasps and says, "He is? But how?" Luna replied, "We can talk about it later but I have to go." 

She gets up from the bed and walks towards the door, she looks back at Theyna and says, "Theyna, take care of yourself, okay?" Theyna smiles and says, "Don't worry, I will." Luna smiles at her and walks out the door, leaving Theyna alone in her room.

She sighs and Luna walks back to her room, Theyna looks under her pillow. Theyna felt a letter and pulled it out. There was a picture of her and her parents. She remember she was about 7 when she took this. 

Pidge walked in with a cup of water and said "Allura thought you might want this." Theyna nodded and took the glass. Pidge sat across from her and asked, "So you don't remember anything?" 

Theyna nodded and Pidge asked, "What's that?" Theyna shrugged her shoulders and open the letter. She read it outloud as Pidge played with a thread of Theyna's blanket. Pidge then asks her, "What does it say?"

Theyna shook her head and read out loud. 

" _ You are my life, my stars and finally my universe. I loved you from the start and I can't imagine you missing from all of that. Your eyes I drown in them and my love love for you will be forever _ .-" 

The letter stopped and Theyna looked at Pidge.  Pidge raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know who it is?" Theyna shook her head and Pidge said, "Maybe it's from your mom." 

Theyna disagreed and added, "She hasn't written a letter for at least 17 years. Who do you think wrote it?" Pidge answers, "I don't know, maybe Shiro." Theyna looks back at the letter and says, "Maybe." 

Pidge tells her, "I'm gonna go, just let us know if you need anything." Theyna responds, "I know." Pidge smiles and she walks out, Theyna looks at the picture and shakes her head, she lays down and falls asleep. 

Meanwhile, Shiro sat in the lounge with his head in his hands, Allura had her hand on his back. Shiro sighed and Allura said "Being the Paladin of Voltron, you can't keep this thought in your head. You will have to move on Shiro."

Shiro looks at the princess and says, "I wish I could but it's too hard, I can't just move on from Theyna's memory loss." Allura then tells him, "I know exactly how you feel, I had to let go of my father when his AI got corrupted by the power of the Galra crystal. It was hard for me but there was no other choice."

Shiro nodded and said, "For the sake of Voltron, I'll have to move on but my heart will stay like this." Allura nodded and out her head on Shiro's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Keith and Lance are in the training room having a spar match. Keith did a low sweep under Lance's legs, causing him to fall on top of him. Keith blushes and says, "Still not good enough, are you?" Lance laughs and tells him, "Says the one who almost won this match." 

Keith rolls his eyes and responds, "Well do you mind getting off me?" Lance gets off of Keith and sits next to him, he then asks him, "Do you think Theyna will ever remember us again?" Keith answers, "I don't know, her memory might not approve over time." 

Lance looks down and says, "She was like a sister to me, I know she would never forget about me." Keith puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "Just give her some time, things will work themselves out." Lance nods and hugs Keith, little do they know, Nora and Luna walks in and sees them hugging each other.

Nora whistles and Keith pulls back. He blushes and Nora says, "So when were you gonna tell us, Ace?" Keith blushed and said, "Don't get that idea.!!" Luna laughed and said, "Nora, leave them be."

Nora laughs and asks them, "So, what are you guys doing here?" Keith answers, "We were having a little spar match, I almost won but Lance landed on top of me." Lance gets grumpy and yells, "Hey, don't bring that up!"

Nora whistled and said, "Interesting!!" Lance blushed and Luna smiled. Rocky ran in and jumped in Keith's lap. He pats his head and Nora says, "Well look who decided to join us!" 

Lance pets Rocky's head and says, "Hey, Rocky! What brings you here?" Rocky barked and licked Lance's face, Lance laughed and Nora said "I thought she'd remember Rocky but no." Keith sighed and said, "Well she did find Rocky during garrison and she only remembers about 2 months before that." Luna shook her head and looks down.

Nora sees Luna feeling sad and asks her, "Luna, are you ok?" Luna looks at her and answers, "I'm fine, just feel down. That's all." Nora then tells her, "You know if something's bothering you, you can at least talk to me." Luna nods and says, "I know."

Nora sighed and Rocky barked, Lance kissed the dog's head, Shiro walked in and everyone stood up. Shiro said, "I think everyone should get some rest. We have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow." 

Luna agrees with Shiro and says, "He's right, let's go get some rest. It's gonna be a big day for us tomorrow." Nora walks out with Luna while Keith and Lance follows them from behind, Shiro does the same and walks into her room to see Theyna sleeping.

Shiro sighs and kneels in front of her sleeping form.He says, "I'll miss everything about you." Theyna shifted and Shiro stood, he saw the letter and picture. 

He picked it up and looked at it. Shiro read and sighed. Inside, he thought, ‘ _ Why did I wait? Thaddeus was probably right. _ ’ Shiro walked out and closed the door. Allura was right there and asked, "Aren't you tired Shiro?" He nodded and walked to his old room. 

Allura rubbed his shoulder and asked "Will you be alright?" Shiro nods and answers, "Yeah, I'll be alright. Just need some rest." He keeps walking down the hallway until he's completely gone, leaving Allura alone. She thought, ' _ I hope Shiro goes through with this _ .' She walks to her royal bedroom and changes into her nightgown, then she gets on her bed and falls asleep. 

Meanwhile back at the Galra headquarters, Thaddeus is still recovering from his leg wounds he got from Luna, he yells to himself, " _ That girl is gonna pay for what she did, I gave her a piece of my mind before I can do it again _ !" He began to think, " _ But how can I _ ?" Then, Lotor comes in his throne room. 

Lotor smiled and Thaddeus asked, "How much force did you use on her?" Lotor smirked and answered, "Just enough to make sure that her memory of the Paladins are lost in time." Thaddeus smirked and said, "Excellent. Just good enough for us to get a new fighter." Lotor nodded.

He then asks him, "You know that blue-haired girl, Luna was it? She fights almost like a Galra soldier." Thaddeus nods and answers, "Yes, but she has the instincts of a wolf and can turn into one. I defeated her once in a battle while the Paladins came to save Theyna, why'd you ask?" 

Lotor responds, "Because I think the Paladins are starting to get afraid of her." Thaddeus remembered after she attacked Team Voltron has looked at her very scared, he then tells Lotor, "Of course, they were afraid when that happened. But how are we gonna get her darkness take control of her?" Lotor smirks and answers, "There's one way, come with me." 

Thaddeus leaned on Lotor and the pair walked to a room with a silver blade was on a case. lotor smirked and Thaddeus asked, "What is it?" Lotor answered "It's a blade made by my mother. It supposedly goes through Galra, Altean and Wolf memories when someone is stabbed with it." 

Thaddeus asks him, "So, that's you mother's blade?" Lotor replies, "Yes, and this can be an opportunity for our new plan." Lotor takes out the blade from the case and tells him, "This blade can change the girl's memory once she's stabbed with it but there are some side effects to it though." 

Thaddeus asks him, "What kind of effects?" Lotor smiled and answered, "Just minor, like she would lose the love for the Blonde Girl. Nora, and she would see everyone for their true parts." 

Thaddeus smiled and asked, "Is this what you stabbed my sister with?" Lotor nodded and added, "But her effects were much easier. Her eyes will slowly shift back to their natural state and her deep love for the Shirogane was forever lost. No chance of ever returning." Thaddeus nodded and said, "Perfect."

The next day, everyone had woke up to have breakfast before training today, Shiro is the first to walk in. He sighed and grabbed a water from the fridge. 

He sighed and soon Theyna walked in, her hands folded and she looked down. "Good morning." Shiro nodded and asked, "Did you sleep well, Theyna?"

Theyna nods and says, "Yeah, best rest I've had all day." Shiro smiles and responds, "That's good, I was coming to have breakfast before training, and the others should be awake anytime now." 

She nodded and sat at the counters. She smiled at the man and Shiro looked into those exact golden eyes he fell in love with at Garrison. Theyna played with her finger nails and said, "What was it like?" Shiro raises an eyebrow and asks, "What was what like?"

Theyna shook her head "You know, us, forming Voltron and the Galaxy Garrison."

Shiro answers, "Well, it was like an adventure. Before all of this, I met you at the Galaxy Garrison. We fell in love and we brought Rocky in our lives, the Kerberos mission was scary but the team rescued me and then we found the Blue and met Allura and Coran. Ever since then, we've been going to worlds so far away we can't even imagine." Theyna seemed surprised and asked, "Really? That's what happened between you and me?" Shiro nods and answers, "Yeah, it did."

She sighed and said, "I wish I could remember." Shiro nodded and said, "Yeah, but training is more important." Theyna looked into Shiro's eyes and asked, "So what is Voltron?" 

Shiro crossed his arms and answered, "It's a robot that uses 6 lions to form. I piloted the Black Lion, Lance pilots Blue, Keith with Red, Hunk with Yellow, Pidge with Green and -" Shiro didn't want to say it, Theyna looked so excited and Shiro continued "And Allura pilots the Grey Lion."

Theyna seemed surprised by what Shiro's telling her, she then asks him, "You do? That must be amazing." Shiro nods and says, "It is, and we helped everyone in the entire universe. Stopping the Galra Empire and bringing peace." Theyna wows in amazement and says, "Nice, I wish I can come and help you."

Shiro nodded and soon Allura walked in. Theyna smiled and Shiro gripped his arm. Allura smiled and hugged Shiro, Theyna looked at the scene and she looked at the counter. 

Allura smiled and asked "How did everyone sleep?" Theyna nodded and added "Good, you Princess?" Allura smiled and Shiro answered "Fine Allura."

Then, Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge walks in as well, "Hey, good morning everyone! Hope we're not interrupting." Allura shakes her head and says, "No Lance, you're just in time." Lance smiles and says, "Ok, I'll be at the table waiting. Come on, Keith." Lance goes to the dining room with Keith following him.

Theyna smiles at the two and asks, "Are they together?" Shiro laughed and answered "Not yet." Theyna smiles and walks out. Shiro sighed and Allura asked "Something on your mind Shiro?" 

Shiro shakes his head and says, "No, nothing. I'll be waiting in the dining room." Allura tells him, "Ok." Shiro walks out of the kitchen and goes to the dining room where the other Paladins except for Luna and Nora were sitting and sat down on his chair. Allura sighed and Hunk left plates of food for everyone.

Luna and Nora walks in dining room to see everyone already being served breakfast from Hunk, Nora tells everyone, "Morning, everyone! What did we miss?" Hunk answers, "You two didn't miss anything, just grab a chair and have a bite so we can start training later." Luna smiles and says, "Ok, come on, Nora. You heard him. Nora laughs and responds, "Alright, I'm coming."

Allura smiles and everyone eats. Theyna pushes the food on her plate around as she stole glances at Shiro and what she thought was his new girlfriend. "He's happier without me." 

Luna notices Theyna glancing at Shiro with Allura, she turns to Nora and whispers, "Does Theyna seem a bit odd to you?" Nora whispers, "I don't know, maybe she's thinking that Shiro's happy with Allura than her because of her memory loss." 

Luna asks, "Are you sure? Shouldn't we talk to her?" Nora shakes her head and answers, "No, I don't want her to think that she's jealous. Just let her handle this on her own." Luna sighs and says, "Ok, whatever you say."

Nora nodded and soon Shiro said "Alright team! Let's start the training sequences."

In the training room, everyone was sitting down, wondering on what they're going to do today. Theyna asks Shiro, "Is this room where you guys train?" Shiro answers, "Yes, it helps us get stronger during training to fight against the Galra." Theyna then asks, "What are we gonna do today? I want to train too."

Allura smiled and she said "We mostly work on sensory drills." Theyna nodded and Shiro said, "Allura you can work on the system." Allura nodded and left. 

Nora asks Shiro, "What are sensory drills? Is it something like a warning that someone or something is coming?" Shiro crossed his arms and answered, "Yeah. It's something Pidge and I were working on for a while." Nora nodded and Shiro stepped out on the training pad. He smiled at Allura and the sequence started.

Luna turns over to Nora and asks her, "Is this gonna be a hard one?" Nora answers, "There's only one way to find out."

Shiro dodged a blow from the bot, sliding under its arm. The bot regained it's footing, striking Shiro's side. Shiro sprints toward the bot and punches it his his tech arm, destroying it completely. Allura yells through the mic, "Great job, Shiro!"

Shiro smiled and slightly blushed at the princess. Theyna walked out next and Allura said "Are you sure Theyna?" Theyna looked at the floor and soon nodded. 

She walks in and prepares her blade for the training, Allura shouts in the mic, "Starting sequence now!" The bot comes running in the room and shoots Theyna with it's gun, she dodges every bullet and throws her knife at it's head. 

Allura looks shocked that Theyna can still fight, she says through the mic, "Excellent, Theyna! You still have some skill." Theyna smiles and says, "Thank you, Princess." She walks out and Keith walks in next.

Keith smiled at Theyna and nodded towards Allura. She smiled and the sequence started. The  bot ran out and Keith flipped out of the way. It missed Keith and then it ran towards Keith.

He takes out his sword and stabs it through the chest, Keith takes out his sword from the bot and hears Allura through the speakers telling him, "Nice one, Keith!" Keith smiles and nods, he walks out and Lance comes next

Lance smirked and said "Throw whatever you got at me Princess!!" Allura rolled her eyes and started the sequence. The bot comes it with a bo staff in it's hands, Lance shoots with his rifle but he misses. 

He dodges the bot and shoots it behind its back, getting it destroyed completely. Allura tells Lance, "Good job, Lance." Lance winks and says, "Thanks, Princess!!" He walks out and Hunk goes next 

Hunk sighed and asked "Will this involve injury?" Theyna laughed and Hunk smiled. Allura shook her head and started the sequence. Hunk shook his head as the bot ran towards him. Hunk dodged it's blade. Hunk activated his blaster and shot the bot.

Allura tells him through the mic, "Not bad Hunk! Great start!" Hunk rubs his head and gives a thumbs up, she walks out and Pidge walks in

Pidge gave Allura a thumbs up. Allura smiled and started the sequence.The bot sprints towards Pidge but she dodges out of the way, she flexibly moves from every punch it makes and trips it backwards with her grappling hook bayard. 

Allura tells her, "Great work, Pidge!" Pidge rubs her neck and walks out and Nora comes in, Luna stands next to Allura and tells her, "Good luck, Nora!" Nora smiles and says, "Thanks Luna, I'm ready!" Allura begins the sequence

The bot ran out and Nora aimed her blade at it. She clashed a sword fight with the Bot before drop kicking it and stabbing it's throat. Nora sighed and smiled at Allura. Luna smiled and stepped out next. 

Nora shouts through the mic, "Have fun, Luna!" Luna blushes and responds, "Thanks, Nora!" Allura starts the sequence and the bot charges her with a bow in its hands, Luna retracts her claws and sprints towards it. 

She claws every move the bot makes but this bot was quick and it dodges her other claw move and hits her in the back of her head with its staff. 

Nora looked shocked by this and wanted to help her girlfriend but she know Luna and handle this. The bot just stands there waiting to see if Luna's gonna get up, when suddenly, Luna got up. 

Her eyes turn amber gold and changes into a wolf, she growls and runs toward it. The bot throws it staff at Luna but she dodges it and takes the bot down. 

But instead of getting off of it, she tears it apart one by one. Allura and Nora looks shocked about what Luna's doing and Nora yells, "What's she doing?!" Allura answers, "I don't know, we have to stop her. Come on!" 

They run inside the training room to see Luna almost done tearing up the bot, Nora runs towards her tries to pry her off, "Luna stop! You already did your training, it's over!" Suddenly, Luna gets off from the bot and bites Nora on the arm causing her to cry in pain.

Luna breathed heavily as Nora held her bleeding arm. Nora looked at it and yelled, "What the hell, Luna?! What's wrong with you?!!!" Allura ran out and looked at Nora's arm. "It's not bad. Just need to do some stitching. "

Allura takes Nora to the infirmary to fix Nora's arm, she takes out the first-aid kit and prepares some supplies for her wound.

Luna shifts back and runs out. Theyna shook her head and ran after her. "Luna!! LUNA WAIT!!" Luna stopped and yelled, "NO!! I HURT NORA!!!" Theyna caught her breath and took a few steps towards the shiftier. "Although, I don't remember anything, I'm sure it was an accident!!"

Luna looks at aback Theyna with angry golden eyes and yells, "YOU CALL THAT AN ACCIDENT?!! I KNEW SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!" Theyna tries to reach out to her but she flinches, "NO! I don't want to hurt you either!" She runs away again and Theyna just stands there and watches her run.

Luna sobbed and Theyna didn't know what to do. Allura and Nora found her and Nora asked, "Where's LUNA?!?" Theyna shook her head and answered, "She ran." 

Nora balled her fists and yelled, "AND YOU DIDN'T CHASE HER?!" Theyna yelled back "I COULDN'T!!" Nora balled a fist into Theyna's collar and Shiro yelled "Nora stop!!" Nora looked back and let her go. Nora sighed and said "I'll go look for Luna." Nora ran and Theyna rubbed her neck.

Nora runs down the hallway to find Luna, she then runs into Keith, Keith asks her, "Nora, what's wrong?" He notices her bandaged arm, shocked by it, he then asks, "What happened to your arm?" Nora answers, "Luna bit me." Keith widened his eyes, something like this would me that something's wrong. 

He then asks her, "Where did she go?" Nora responds, "I don't know, Theyna couldn't chase after her because Luna didn't want to hurt her either. You have to help me, Keith. Please!" Keith puts his hands on both of her shoulders to calm her down, he then tells her, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on."

The pair ran down the hall and Keith found Luna on the floor in tears. Keith yelled "Nor I found her!!" Nora comes to see Luna with her knees being held to her face and crying, Luna looks up to see Keith and Nora almost near her and yells, "Go away! I don't want to hurt you again!" 

Keith tells his friend, "Lu, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Luna looks at him with tears in her eyes and says, "Yes, it is! I don't know what's wrong with me, it's getting stronger by the minute!" 

Keith takes a step back and Nora yells out, "Stop!!" Luna wipes her eyes and takes Luna's head in her hands. "Luna, I love you and I can't say it enough for you to truly understand. Please don't push me away. I don't want another thing to be my fault."

Luna look at her and says, "But I hurt you, I can't let this happen on me again. Whatever it is, it's affecting everyone around me, including you." 

Nora hugs her and says, "Luna, don't worry. Whatever's going on, I'm gonna help you. We all are, I promise everything's gonna be alright once we find out what's wrong. What do you say?" 

Luna's eyes tear up and she hugs Nora back, she then breaks down crying, Keith then joins in the hug with his Garrison team, she hasn't done something like this with them before he was booted out from the Garrison.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

 

The next few weeks went on as normal, well normal was in the right word for this. Shiro's pain  lessened as he got closer to Allura. Allura one day asks Shiro, "Shiro, you feeling better?" Shiro nods and answers, "Yes, I am." She giggles and tells him, "I'm glad." Shiro smiled and Allura blushed.

Nora looking in from the crack of the door was disgusted. Theyna walked up to Nora and asked "What's going on?" Nora shook her head and pushed Theyna away from the door. She tells her, "Trust me, you don't want to know." Theyna raises an eyebrow and says, "Ok? Anyway, how's Luna doing? Is she ok?"

Nora nods and answers, "Yeah, she hasn't been acting weird for the past few weeks. But there are some times she does, Keith and I are helping to see what's going on with her.” Theyna nodded and said, "I think that's normal. I still don't understand why that had happened in the first place." Nora  nodded and Pidge walked up to the pair. Theyna smiled with her now violet eyes shining.

Nora first speaks up, "Hey, Pidge! What brings you here?" Pidge shook her head and said "I just wanna talk with Theyna if that's fine with you." Nora nodded and walked away. Shutting Shiro's door in the process. Theyna put her hands in her hips and asked. "so what's up?" Pidge grabbed a video camera from her bag and said "Watch some of them." 

Theyna asks her, "What's in the camera?" Pidge answers, "You'll see." Theyna turns on the camera and the video starts playing. The first one was Shiro and Lance by the difficult Altean pool. Theyna looks at it confused, but then she see herself as she runs to the grey eyed man.

At the moment, she yelled, "I'm pregnant!" Shiro had caught her and asked "Are you serious!?" Theyna in the video laughed  and shook her head. Shiro had thrown her in the pool and the video ended. Pidge smiled and before Theyna asked Pidge said, "Click the next one.” Theyna clicks the next button on the camera and another video plays

This one was a little baby girl in a pink dress. Her mother dancing with while her father recorded the whole thing. Theyna smiled and said, "I remember this day. That was the day I told my mom what I wanted for my dream wedding." Pidge smiled and said "There's one more."

Theyna clicked the next video and saw herself asleep with a grey hand on her stomach. Someone blew an air horn and yelled, "Wake up!!" Shiro rubbed his eyes and said to the camera " are you serious Nora?" Theyna laughed and said, "That one is pretty funny." Pidge frowned and said, "It wasn't for me, Nora did the same thing to me and now I think I'm deaf in one ear."

Theyna smiled and asked,"These are all amazing, but why did you show me? I don't remember some of these even happening. Pidge answers, "Because those were right before Thaddeus hit you in the head and made you lose those memories." Theyna gasps in shock and asks, "Thaddeus did this to me?!" Pidge nodded and answered, "Yes, he did."

Theyna sighed and said, "Thank you Pidge. But even theses won't help me remember." Pidge  shook her head and said "It was a wild shot." Theyna smiled  halfheartedly and added "I know you care, but I can't be fixed." She gives the camera back to Pidge and Pidge walks out of the room, leaving Theyna alone. She sits back down on her bed and thought, _'Did these memories really happen? I don't know but if what she showed me is true, I still need to learn more_.'

She shook her head and brought her knees against her chest. Pidge walked in the kitchen and sat on the counter tops. She let some tears fall as she looked down, her legs swinging. Hunk comes in and sees her crying, he walks up to her and asks her, "You okay, Pidge?" Pidge looks to see Hunk and answers, "I'm fine, it's just Theyna.... she..." She then begins to cry, Hunk quickly hugs her, "Hey, hey sssshhhh..... It's going to be ok, she'll remember us soon."

Pidge cried and soon Lance walked in. "Hey Pidge, what's wrong?" Pidge wiped her eyes and answered "I tried showing Theyna some videos and she didn't remember anything!!" Lance sighed and said "Pidge, I get it. You miss your science buddy." Pidge replies, "I do miss her, I'd just want her back!" Lance puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Me too, but we'll keep trying. We're not giving up on her."

Shiro and Allura then walked in hand in hand and Pidge looked and shook her head. "So that's it huh?! You're done trying to fight for Theyna?! Is that it Shiro!?" Rocky ran in and barked at the yelling. Allura looks down and sees Rocky, "Oh, Rocky. We're so sorry boy, did the yelling scare you?"

Shiro sighed and answered "It's not like that Katie." Pidge jumped off the counters and said "It isn't!?! So how about those nights Huh?!" Nora and Luna walked in and Nora asked "What's all that yelling for?" Pidge answers, "Because of Theyna, that's what!" Nora then replies, "That's it? Well, you don't have to yell like a 4-year-old having a temper tantrum because of it. Seriously, it's stressing me out."

Luna shook her head and said "Leave her alone Nora. Look Pidge, the thing is Shiro needs happiness." Pidge balled her fists and walked out. Luna sighed and said "Congratulations you two." Luna said to Allura and Shiro before leaving out. Nora looked at the new couples linked hands and asked Shiro. "So you're just-done?"

Shiro nods and answered, "Yes, since Theyna doesn't remember me anymore, the only choice I have is to move on." Nora nodded and smiled at the new couple. But inside she thought, " _How could he give up so easily? I wouldn't if this was Luna_." She walked out and Lance smiled "Congrats!! Man!!" Allura smiled and said "Thank you Lance." Lance smiled and walked out with Hunk behind him. Allura smiled and kissed Shiro's cheek. Shiro smiled and kissed the Altean's lips. Rocky quietly walked in with the mice.

Nora notices Rocky with the mice and says, "Hey, you little mutt. You even brought the mice with you, what do you know?" Rocky barks and licks her hand, she giggles and picks him up. Rocky barked at the couple and Nora said "Don't mind that Rocky." Rocky whined and Pidge saw Nora. "Look Nor, I'm sorry, it's just I thought Shiro loved-" Nora shook her head and said, "I know Pidge. It's just he had no other option. It's his choice and if he can look at Theyna in the eyes and just see Friendship, then he has moved on."

Pidge sighs and says, "I know you're right, maybe it is time to move on." She hugs Nora and Nora rubs her hair, it was very soft.

Meanwhile, Luna is in the training room, she takes a deep breath and looks at both of her open hands. She thought, ' _If I want to prevent myself from hurting anyone, maybe this can help me do it_.' She retracts her claws and yells, "Start training sequence!" Then, a bot comes out and charges towards her. The bot ran towards her and used it's blade at Luna's ankles. Luna fell and groaned, using her claws to stop the blade. She growled and swiped at it's neck. It fell and she stood up.

Luna looked at her hands and said, "It's no use anymore." Little did she know, the bot is still functioning and it low sweeps her with it's leg, Luna falls over and struggles to get up. The bot stands up again and starts running towards her again, but suddenly, Luna grits her canines and angrily gets up with her golden eyes showing rage.

She then claws the bot multiple times while it dodges her every move, but she swept the blade away and destroys the bot with her own claws, she kept doing it over and over again until it's destroyed completely and Luna rises up, panting from her fight with the bot still with the same raging look on her face.

Luna looked at the remains and put her hands over mouth. She fell to her knees and let the tears stream down her face. Soon she head a door open and heard, "Luna?" She shook her head and felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her. The person put their cheek on Luna's shoulder and she knew it was Theyna.

She looks at Luna and her, "Did you do all of this?" Luna nods and answered, "Yes, but I didn't it was getting much worse than before." Theyna releases from the hug and tells her, "I can tell, you destroyed that training bot completely." She looked at the destroyed bot in despair, Theyna then tells Luna, "You'll have to control your emotions if you're gonna get through it this aggression problem you have."

Luna shook her head and yelled, "I can't! With you losing your memory and and-"  "Luna you have to let that go!" Theyna yelled.

Luna looks at her with tears golden eyes and puts her head on Theyna's shoulder, she then calmly says, "I know, but I think you're right. I have to let go." Theyna wraps her arms around her again and responds, "It's okay, but I'm sorry I couldn't remember more." Luna sniff and wipes her eyes, "No, it's fine. You'll always be a good friend to me."

Theyna nods, the tears flowing down her face as she said "I've thought it over and I've decided to leave the castle. Luna looked up and asked " What why?!?" Theyna answers, "Because this is the only way, leaving is what's best for everyone." Luna shakes her head and yells, "Please, Theyna! You can't leave us!"

Theyna stands up and says, "I have to, this is the only way, don't try to stop me." She then walks out leaving Luna alone, Luna thought, 'You can't leave us now, I won't let you, Theyna. No matter what.'

Theyna walked to her room and shut the door. Sliding down the door in tears. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes thinking, ‘ _Why me?! I didn't deserve this_.’  Lance walked in the training room to see Luna in tears hugging herself. Lance ran and asked "Hey what's wrong!? If this is about Theyna, I understand."

Luna looks up to see Lance standing in front of her, she then tells him, "No, it's not about her." Lance seemed confused about what Luna said and asks her, "What? Then what's wrong?" Luna answers, "Just look over there." Luna points at the destroyed bot she destroyed moments ago, Lance looks over to see it and gasps in shock! He looks back at Luna and asks her, "You did that?!" Luna nods and sniffs.

Lance let Luna's head rest on his shoulder. Luna sobbed and Lance rubbed her back. Lance sighed said, "How about me and you get something to drink? You need it." Luna nodded and  Lance helped her stand up. Lance wrapped his arm around Luna's waist and the pair walked out to the kitchen.

He puts Luna in a chair and then gets two bottles of water, Lance gives one of the bottle to her and Luna tells him, "Thanks." Lance responds, "You're welcome." He takes a sip of water and wipes his mouth clean with this wrist, he then asks Luna, "So Luna, what's been going on with you recently? Nora told us that you're aggression issue has gotten worse than ever."

Luna looks at the water bottle and answers, "I don't know, it's been happening for a while, it could because I'm a wolf." Lance snaps a finger and adds, "That's possible or maybe there's something else going on." Luna nods and adds, "It could be." She takes a sip of water from the bottle and puts it down on the table.

Luna sighs and put her forehead in her hand. Lance took a sip of his water and asked, "But, how do you actually about this whole Theyna memory thing?" Luna wanted to tell Lance about Theyna escaping but she didn't want Lance getting mad.

She tells him, "Well, it's been stressing me out, so I've decided that I must move on like everyone else. But sometimes I get this feeling that I can't escape from." Lance puts his water bottle down and asks her, "What kind of feeling?" Luna looks down and answers, "I feel like that there's times where I want to hurt somebody, like there's a vicious beast coming out of me, but I have to hold it back in order to stop it."

Lance looks at her worried and tells her, "That's terrible, guess it explains why you bit Nora." Luna tearfully responds, "Please don't bring that up, I never meant to hurt her." Lance puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "It wasn't your fault, Luna. You can't let this continue on you, this must be fixed." Luna asks him, "But how? There's nothing I can do."

Lance shook his head and answered, "There is. Although it would involve us leaving the castle for a while." Luna looked at Lance and asked "How do you know?!" Lance looked down and answered, "When Theyna, started to show her purple skin, me and her went somewhere to see if it was normal." Luna looked at her water bottle and said, "Alright." Lance looked at her wide eyed and asked, "What?" Luna balled her fists and said "I said Alright."

Lance still looked worried about Luna, he then tells her, "Luna, this is serious. Don't you want me to help?" Luna looks at the water bottle still standing on the table and says, "Yes, I do." Lance smiles and adds, "Good." Luna then asks him, "So, where did you and Theyna go to?"

Lance smiled and answered, "It was another planet. I can't say more of it." Luna nodded and asked, "So when do we leave?" Lance answered, "At night, it won't take us long." Luna smiled and nodded. "Thanks Lance. I'll need this." Lance nodded and clapped Luna on her shoulder, "No problem!!!"

Lance gets from from his chair and walks out the kitchen with his water bottle, Luna follows behind him.Lance looks at the girl and said "You have to keep your mouth shut about this. They don't know about the last time." Luna nodded and Lance said "It's hard to move on. But now she gets a new chance for a life."

Luna gripped his shoulder and said  "This wasn't a new chance for a life." Lance shook his head and said "I'll see you at the pod launching pods after dinner. Don't be late.” Luna nods and says, "I won't, I promise." Lance nodded and walked away. Leaving Luna smiling and soon she bumped into Shiro.

"Oh hey Shiro!" Shiro smiled and said "Oh hey Luna." Luna smiled and Shiro crossed his arms. Luna broke the tension and asked  "So,  you finally moved on? How does it feel?" Shiro nodded and answered, "Yes, I have. Now, I've decided to be with Allura." Luna seemed surprised about the news and told him, "Congratulations!" Shiro smiles and tells her, "Thank you. So, what were you doing with Lance?" Luna blushes and told him, "We were just talking, that's all."

Shiro nodded and said, "Well, I should tell you that I'm considering finding a new place for Rocky." Luna's smile faded and she asked, "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! HE'S HAPPY HERE!!!" Shiro gripped both her shoulders and said "I know that, but it's really no point in keeping him here. I mean I love Rocky, but his home isn't here anymore."

Luna then looks down and says, "Rocky needs someone to care for him, but Theyna's not gonna do that anymore because of her memory loss. Why don't you give Rocky to me and Nora?" Shiro looks at her confused and asks, "Are you sure about this?" Luna nods and replied, "Yes, I have plenty of experience handling animals when I lived in the forest with the pack, I even looked after the pups whenever the pack go hunt for food." Shiro seemed surprised about Luna's words but liked that she was right, maybe her and Nora can make great new owners for Rocky.

Shiro nodded and said "Sure." Luna smiled and hugged Shiro "Thank you!!" Shiro laughed and said "Don't mention it." Luna smiled and ran to the lounge, where Rocky played with his tail. Luna smiled and said "You're with me and Nora boy!" Rocky looked at Luna confused and barked as if saying no! Luna sighed and said "I know I'm not Theyna, but we don't have a choice." Rocky whimpered and Luna picked up the pup.

She pets his head and tells him, "Don't worry boy, I promise Nora and I are gonna take care of you." Rocky licks her face, causing Luna to laugh and she says, "Ok, ok! Now come on, let's go tell Nora the good news." She walks out of the lounge and heads to her room, she sees Nora and tells her, "Nora, you won't believe this!" Nora sees Luna by the door and asks her, "What is it, Lu-lu?"

Luna smiles and walks in with Rocky in her arms, Nora gasps in surprise and says, "Hey, Rockster! What are you doing here?" Rocky barks twice, making Luna giggle a little, she then tells Nora, "I can tell you why he's here. Shiro told me that he was gonna find a new home for Rocky because Theyna couldn't, but I told him that we can have Rocky now!"

Nora looked at Luna then at Rocky. "Are you sure?" Luna nodded and Nora said "Alright then." Luna smiled and Rocky barked. Nora smirked and she asked Luna. "Do you think Gunk is affected by this?" Luna nodded and said "Of Course. But we have to move on, dwelling on this won't fix it." Nota sighed and said "I know but I can't find the strength. Something tells me that the is a hope she'll find her memory." Luna shook her head and said "Nora-"

Nora interrupts her and says, "Don't say it, I know she'll find her memory, she has too." Luna then says, "But Nora, we've tried everything. She won't get her memory back." Nora shook her head and Luna said "Think real Nora!! The grey paladin. We knew, is gone!!" Nora knit her eyebrows, "Are you serious!! Am I the only one still fighting for her?! I guess I am because you and Shiro gave up!!" Luna sighed and said, "Nora, I love you but she is gone. She's never coming back. It's time to face the facts." Nora shook her head.

She then yells, "No! I don't want to move on, I'm gonna do everything I can to bring her back, and nobody's gonna stop me!" She runs out angry, leaving Luna alone with Rocky, she sits down on the bed and cries. Rocky jumps on the bed and lays on her lap, he whimpers sadly but Luna pets his head in comfort.

She then thought, ' _Please, Nora. You know she won't get her memory back, you must move on. Please, for me_ .' Luna sighed and lied down. She closed her eyes and fell asleep hoping that Nora would com to her senses.  
  
Meanwhile, lance and Keith sat on the bed when Keith asked "So, did Shiro move on? I wasn't there." Lance nodded and added, "Yep and to the princess too." Keith gasped and said, "Whoa, looks like he did. But what's gonna happen to Theyna?" Lance shrugs and answers, "I don't know, but I'm afraid that she might leave." Keith takes his hand and says, "No, she won't. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Lance shakes his head and says, "You don't know that." Keith sighs and says "Yeah but if she does, who would pilot the Grey lion?" Lance shrugged his shoulder and answered "Maybe Allura." Keith hugs his boyfriend and tells him, "Don't worry, Lance. I know Theyna will never leave, but you must know that we all have moved on."

Lance shakes his head and releases from the hug and adds, "Not everyone." Keith raises an eyebrow asks him, "What do you mean?" Lance answers, "Nora's the only one who didn't move one, she's still wants Theyna to get her memory back but she still can't get over that she's no longer the Theyna we know."

Keith shook his head and said, "Her and Pidge. Just let them have hope. If they still believe it after weeks, there must be a chance." Lance nods and says, "Yeah, I hope so too." Keith smiles and asks, "How about we take a nap?" Lance nodded and laid down. Keith crawled on top of him and plopped down on Lance's chest. Lance smiled and Keith closed his eyes. Lance absentmindedly started to twirl a piece of Keith's hair until falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! GamerGeek7845 here and back for my second collab!! And Chelsea's third one! I hope you all like this new of pace. So I believe the chapters will be posted at random, mainly because I started school.
> 
> Here's our Tumblrs:  
> @hellobookgeekforlife  
> @che1sea-xiao-long


	3. Chapter Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

 

Hunk knocked on the door and Lance woke up. Keith rubbed his eyes and Hunk said, "Dinner time." Lance silently smiled and Keith sat up. He rubs his eyes and gets up from the bed, Lance does the same and walks out with Keith following him.

 

Lance smiled and the trio walked on the dining room. Everyone ate and Luna smiled at Lance. Keith smiled and grabbed a plate. Lance followed and Keith asked "Where's Theyna?" 

 

Hunk scratched his head and answered, "She isn't hungry." Nora rolled her eyes and Luna said, "I'll take her a plate." Shiro nodded and Luna grabbed a plate of space goo. Leaving the room.

 

She heads to Theyna’s room and walks in to see her packing her stuff, Theyna looks to see Luna with a plate of green goo in her hands, Luna says to Theyna, "I just came to see if you were hungry so I brought you a plate."

 

Theyna shook her head and said, "No thanks. I can't eat before space travel." Luna sighed and put the plate down. "Theyna, you can't leave." Theyna breathed out and replied, "Yes I do.” 

 

Luna shakes her head and yells, "No, you can't! Please, Theyna you don't have anywhere to go!" Theyna finished packing her bag and says, "I can find myself a new home, and be somewhere where I can be who I am." 

 

Luna then responds, "But what will you do all by yourself? Your brother will track you down and capture you again!" Theyna slings her bag on her shoulder and tells Luna, "No, he won't. I can go somewhere where he'll never find me and neither can you guys." 

 

Luna clinches her fist and shouts, "Please, you can't leave!" Theyna yells back, "I don't have another choice, I must go!" Luna nearly tears up but Theyna hugs her in comfort, she then tells her, "I know this is upsetting you but you have to understand, please let me go." 

 

Luna hugs her back and says, "Ok, if you want to leave, you can." Theyna smiles and then tells her, "Good, but you must promise not to tell anyone that I left." Luna nods and responded, "I promise, goodbye Theyna." 

 

Theyna replies, "Goodbye, Luna. And say goodbye to Rocky and take care of him for me." Luna looks at her with tears in her eyes, nods, and says, "I will." Theyna then walks out of her room, leaving Luna alone in the empty room.

 

Luna fell in tears and She looked around. Luna wiped her eyes and she thought, ‘ _ I have to stop her _ .’ Luna got up and ran. Theyna was down by the pods and before Luna could stop her, Pidge was right there working on one of the pods. 

 

Luna hid behind a stand heard the conversation. "Hey Theyna!! What's in the bag?" Theyna sighed and answered, "Uh nothing, I'm just getting away for awhile." Pidge lifted a eyebrow and asked "Where you going?" 

 

The violet eyed woman answered, "I can't say Pidge, just let me go." Luna saw Pidge jumped of the pod and asked "Why not?" Theyna shook her head and gave Pidge a orange necklace with it's bold lightning bolt shining. "I have to go Pidge, and you have to promise not to tell the others."

 

Theyna gets in the pod and starts its engines, Pidge figured that she was gonna leave and shouts, "Theyna, NO! You can't leave us!" Theyna looks away and says, "I'm sorry, there's no other choice for me. Goodbye Pidge." 

 

She then prepares to start the pod and launch, Pidge runs toward the pod and shouts, "Theyna, wait! PLEASE!" But she was too late, the pod launched out to space and Theyna was gone, Pidge falls to her knees and cries. 

 

Theyna was gone forever and she couldn't stop her in time, Luna witnessed the whole thing and sadness, she wanted to walk up to Pidge and comfort her but she promised Theyna not to tell anyone, she thought, ' _ I can't break Theyna's promise, I must keep quiet _ .' 

 

She walks away from the the launching pad without Pidge noticing her and goes into her room, she sits down on the bed and nearly cries a little, she didn't feel like eating anymore. Luna knew she must keep Theyna's promise, so she decides to keep quiet.

 

Pidge sobs holding the necklace to her chest and Pidge screamed, "NO!! Please!! OH God No!!!" Pidge could barely stand up and she let her body shake in tears. 

 

Meanwhile, Keith looks around and says, "I'll go find Luna." Shiro nodded and said, "I'll go find Pidge, I don't think she ate." The pair stand up and soon Keith walks to Luna's room. He knocks and she shot up.

 

Luna quickly wipes her eyes and opens the door to see Keith in front of the door, she asks him, "Keith, what's wrong?" Keith answered, "You didn't came back when you went to give food to Theyna, is something wrong?" Luna shakes her head and lied, "No, it's fine. I didn't want to eat anymore."

 

Keith walks in and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Luna shook her head and said, "Nothing, just didn't want to eat anymore." Keith shook his head and said "Luna, you're lying to me, Now tell me what's wrong." 

 

Luna knew she couldn't break her promise, so she lied "Just miss the old Theyna." Keith nodded slowly and said "We all do, but we can't change that no matter how much we want to." 

 

Luna nodded and asked, "I'm kinda tired. Mind closing the door on your way out?" Keith nodded and stood up. Luna smiled and Keith walked. Luna laid her head on the pillow and cried. Meanwhile Shiro looked through the halls for Pidge.

 

He then walks over to the launching pad to see Pidge on her knees crying, knowing something's wrong, he runs up to her and asks, "Pidge, what's wrong?" Pidge looks up to see Shiro and holds up Theyna's necklace and yells, "Theyna left!"

 

Shiro got on his knees and asked, "What do you mean??" Pidge looked at the man and yelled "WHAT ELSE DO I MEAN!! THEYNA IS GONE!!!" Shiro shook his head and Keith walked in. "What happened?" Shiro felt his mouth go dry as he said "She's gone......"

 

Keith widens his eyes and yells, "What?! Theyna's gone?!" Shiro and Pidge nodded and Keith then says, "I have to tell the others!" He runs out and heads toward the kitchen, once he got inside, he stops and catches his breath. 

 

Lance and the others seemed confused about Keith coming in like this, Lance first speaks up and asks him, "Keith, what's wrong? What's the big rush?" Keith then shouts, "Theyna's gone!"

 

Allura stood up and yelled "What?!" Bora stood up and said "I fucking knew this would happen!!" Hunk asked "But how? She would have nowhere else to go??"

 

Keith then yelled, "Pidge was there, she couldn't stop her in time!" Lance stood up and shouts, "What, she couldn't stop her?! I'm heading over there!" He then runs out and Keith follows him with everyone else coming from behind.

 

Lance runs on and see Pidge hiccupping into Shiro's chest and he asked, "Pidge!!! What did you do??!" Pidge looked at her friend and replied "I couldn't stop her." Lance balled his fists and Shiro yelled "Lance enough!!"

 

Shiro stands up and says, "Let's not blame anyone for this, we need to get Theyna back!" Nora steps up and asks, "But how? She doesn't have her necklace anymore does she?" 

 

Pidge shakes her head and says, "No, she took off her necklace before she left." She holds up her necklace to show to everyone, Lance grunts in frustration and yells, "Well, that's just great! Theyna's gone, she's out there all alone, AND we don't have anything to track her down!"

 

Nora shook her head and said "It's all my fault." Allura said "No Nora, we must not blame ourselves for her choice." Nora stared at the princess wide eyed and yelled, "THIS WAS HER CHOICE!?!?! So it was her choice to lose her memory and have the man she loves move onto another woman!!!" 

 

Allura gasped slightly and Shiro yelled, "ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!! Nora stop and I think everyone just needs some rest before we at least attempt to find Theyna."

 

Keith walks up and says, "Shiro's right, we'll talk about how to find Theyna tomorrow. This is a lot to take in, but we must calm down." Hunk sighs and nods in agreement, he then says, "Alright, we'll start searching tomorrow. It's gonna be pretty rough in the mission."

 

Lance sighed and said, "Alright. But we have a part to blame for this." Shiro sighed and said, "Mine mostly. I put Voltron first. I guess I didn't see this coming." 

 

Allura shook her head and put her hand on her lover's shoulder. "You had no prior knowledge of this." Shiro smiled and Nora rolled her eyes. She walked out with Lance following her. 

 

Lance walked into the lion launching pads and waited there until he knew everyone was asleep. Hunk sighed and said, "Come on. In the morning, we'll work to find her and we need just as much energy to do so." 

 

Pidge and Coran nodded and the trio walked out leaving Keith with the couple. Keith sighed and said, "Make a choice Shiro, be in love or be the team's leader."

 

He walks out leaving Shiro and Allura alone, she takes his hand and says, "I know we'll find her, she's a young woman, she can take care of herself." Shiro looks down and says, "Yes, but I'm afraid something bad could happen to her."

 

Allura shook her head and said "I'll go get some rest, you should too." Shiro nodded and kissed her cheek. Allura left and Shiro fell to his knees. He balled his fists on the ground and felt his heart break.

 

Nora walks into her room and sees Luna already asleep, she thought, ' _ Looks like she dozed off _ .' She gets on the bed and covers herself and Luna with the blanket, before she goes to sleep she thought, ' _ I hope Theyna's gonna be ok _ .' She then turns sideways and falls asleep, holding onto Luna.

 

Once everyone was asleep, Luna  woke up and slipped out of Nora's grasp. Luna packed her stuff and walked out. She thought, ‘ _ I hope Lance is right _ .’ She walked to the pod and saw Lance by a pod with his stuff. 

 

He had his arms crossed over his chest and Luna smiled. Lance asked, "Ready?" Luna nodded and Lance threw their bags in the pods. Lance climbed in first and then offered Luna a hand. She took it and soon Lance entered in the controls.

 

He starts the pods engines, making it start, the pod rises up and launches off. Luna sighed and Lance said, "Get some more sleep. You'll need it." Luna shook her head and asked, "Can you tell me more about this me?" 

 

Lance nodded and said "There's this witch. She changes appearances but she revealed her true looks to me and she was Theyna's mother." Luna looked at the Paladin wide eyed and asked, "HOW?!" Lance shook his head and answered, "She'll explain. But she's really pretty. Her and Theyna looked exactly the same!" Luna smiled and closed her eyes.

 

While asleep, Luna thought about her promise to Theyna. She then wonders if she'll be ok all by herself, but she knows she will, even if it means risking for those she loves.

 

Lance looked at Luna and had a flashback at the first time he visited the witch. 

 

' _ Lance and Theyna walked on the dark purple planet. Theyna aimed her bow tight and Lance asked, 'Are you sure this is where she is?' Theyna smiled and asked, 'When have I ever been wrong little brother?'  _

 

_ Lance smiled and soon two  guards had grabbed them. They were Galra. Theyna trashed as a young beautiful woman stepped closer to them. Her light green skin shining and Lance was blinded at the sight of the woman.  _

 

_ The woman looked at Theyna and said, 'Release them.' Theyna fell and the woman smiled. Lance watched the two talk like they new each other. Once Theyna stepped away.  _

 

_ The woman shifted her skin to the clear tan and her eyes were the piercing teal as in the videos. She smiled and the boy and grabbed his face with her nail clawed hand. 'I know you know who I may be. But you must not tell my daughter about me.'  _

 

Lance shook the memory and focused on the path ahead.

 

They finally arrived at the planet Lance told Luna about, he lands the pod gently and shakes Luna awake, "Hey, Luna. Wake up, we're here." Luna groans and rubs her eyes, she opens them and asks, "We are?"

 

Lance nodded and added, "Get your weapon ready, there's runaway Galra soldiers protecting their ‘Queen.’ Luna nodded and grabbed her blade. Lance aimed his blaster and soon Luna stanced herself. 

 

Two Galra snuck up on the pair and Luna screamed. Lance strained and soon a Young woman with light green skin, striking yellow eyes and the darkest hair walk to them. 

 

Her shimmering blue dress blinding the pair. She smiled and Lance said, "Lady V." Luna growled and Lady V said "Now relax my child, you're safe here. Now Lance, is the Golden eye beauty here?" 

 

Lance shook her head and Lady V revealed her clear tan skin with striking teal eyes. Her wavy black hair caused Luna to mistake her for Theyna. Lady V smiled and said "Hello again. I am Lady V. Witch and Queen of Malfien."

 

Luna bowed to her and introduced herself to the queen, "Hi, I'm Luna Borealis." The queen smiles and says, "Dear Luna, nice to meet you too. What brings you here?" 

 

Luna stands up and tell the queen, "Well, I've been having some aggression issues recently, since I'm a wolf it's been affecting me and I hurt Nora. She's the one person I love and I don't want to hurt anyone again, is there something you can do to help me?" 

 

The queen wonders in thought and then says, "This is pretty rare for a girl like you, but I think I can help you with this, come with me." The guard releases Luna and walks with the Queen. 

 

Luna asks breaking the silence "So you're-" the Queen smiles ab and says "Theyna's real mother? Yes I am. I know we look a like but don't deny my daughter's closed personality." Luna smiled and the queen added, "But keep this hidden from my daughter! She must not know that I am still alive! " Luna nodded and asked, 'But why Lady V?"

 

Lady V sighs and answers, "Because I was only trying to protect her." Luna smiles and tells her, "I understand, that's what mothers are for, they have to protect their children."

 

She nodded and explained. "Her father and I were captured by Thaddeus. My husband sacrifice himself so that I can protect Theyna. No  one knew but my husband, had given me a necklace that would bless me with powers no mortal would comprehend. I escaped, had the Galra empire convinced i was dead. I forever miss my husband. Theyna is my life. I would die if something bad happened to her. Her eyes, I drowned in them from when she was just a little baby. But enough about that. So I found this planet and runaway Galra. I trained them and soon I became their Queen." Luna nodded and asked "If you don't mind Lady V, what was it like raising 2 Galra kids and raising Theyna?"

 

The queen answered, "It was like almost any family would want, Theyna was my favorite child, she was my little princess. But Thaddeus was always kinda predictable as he got older." 

 

Luna then asked, "Did he get jealous of you and Theyna?" Lady V nods and answers, "Yes, he grew into pure evil and wanted to destroy the world because of us. He killed my husband and me and Theyna escaped from him." 

 

She wiped her eyes and Luna felt bad for the queen, she tells her, "I'm so sorry." The queen shakes her head and says, "Don't be, it's kinda hard to take in." Luna then tells her, "I know, it really is. So are you gonna help me figure out how to make me control my aggression?" 

 

The queen nods and replied, "Ahhh, yes. I might help you, child. But I haven't actually helped anyone like you before, so it's my first time. Now, give me your hand."

 

Luna did so and the Queen let the green hues form in her palms. "Now do you know your family's history. This would aid me tremendously." Luna thought and answered "Not a lot on my biological parents,  but more on my adopted ones. " 

 

the Queen smiled and said, "Okay. That reminds me of my Mother in law. She used to love taking care of children. She was a lovable woman. Too bad she died from love." Luna nodded and asked "She was the original Grey Paladin?" Lady V nodded and Luna said "Theyna is going down the same path."

 

The queen laughs and says, "I've heard and I'm proud of her." She then tells Luna, "Now, Luna. I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions: "Can you tell me about your adopted parents? Were you always a wolf when the pack took you in? And did you experience any traumatic experience that could lead to the cause of your aggression issue?"

 

Luna looked at the ground ad answered "No, I started to shift when they took me in and my adopted parents were the pack leaders. I guess the answer would be-" Luna knew the Queen cared for her daughter and didn't knew how to tell her that Theyna lost the man she loved and every memory that shaped her into the fight she was.

 

Luna nearly tears up and wipes her eyes quickly, "I'm sorry, your majesty. It's just.... I...it's been hard for me because of this." The queen puts her hand on Luna's shoulder and says, "It's okay to cry, child. Perhaps hurting Nora, the girl you love, must've made you like this."

 

Luna nodded and added, "That for the large part and the fact Theyna doesn't remember anyone." The Queen stopped her palm and Luna asked, "Your Highness. Are you okay?" 

 

The Queen signed and Lance walked in. The Queen looked at the blue paladin and asked, "Lance, is it true? Has my daughter lost her memory?" Lance nodded a and the Queen asked Luna. "Do you have a history of animal instincts taking over?"

 

Luna answers, "I don't know, I usually use my wolf instincts to hunt or to defend myself. Why?" The Queen sighed and answered, "This only happens once in every one hundred years but I believe this is why. Both Your instincts are fighting for dominance. It gets worse when a wolf lose a mate or a wolf pack member." 

 

Lance asked, "So this is someone's fault?" The Queen laughed and answered "No my son, this is purely a dominance subject in the wolf territory. No one can interfere with this process." Luna nodded and The Queen laughed, "And onto my daughter. Her memory is not broken. It never was, no mind is truly broken. She will find her path again and to help her she needs the man she loved more than the sun."

 

Lance gets surprised at at queen's words, he then says, "So, she needs Shiro to help her find her path again? Man, how come we haven't thought of that sooner?"

 

The Queen laughed and answered, "Why yes. Love holds greater bonds than people comprehend. Her love for him mended hearts. But what had happened?" 

 

Luna sighed and answered "Shiro fallen for the princess of Altea." Lady V nodded and Lance added "But he moved on!" 

 

The Queen smiled and said, "My son, no one truly moves on from love. Shiro is denying the fact that his love grows stronger every dying minute." Luna smirked and said "Nora and Pidge were right!" Lance sighed and said "They were all along."

 

The queen then tells them, "You two must go! Tell the Paladins about what I told you, this can help my daughter get her memory back!" Lance and Luna both say, "Yes, your majesty!" 

 

Just as they were about to leave, the queen stops Luna, "Wait, Luna. There's something I want to give you." Luna turns around to face the queen again and asks her, "What is it?"

 

The Queen passes her a bracelet.  It had designs of past cultures and blood red moons laced on the thread "Keep this and look at it when you question what you fight for." 

 

Luna nodded and hugged the Queen. Lance smiled and said, "Farewell, Lady V!" Luna smiled and jumped in the pod. It lifted and flew away. !leaving Luna to say "The answer was right in front of us!!!" Lance nodded and added "I thought Shiro actually did love Allura." Luna shook her head and she fell asleep waiting to announce to the team this news.

 

They head back to the castle just in time, they both hop off and sneak themselves back into their rooms without making a sound. 

 

Luna grabs Lance's arm and says, "Thank you again Lance. Lady V really is extraordinary." Lance nodded and said "Remember we don't tell them until they have no signal of her." 

 

Luna nodded and asked "You think she's right?" Lance sighed and answered "She has to be. If she is a witch and she cares about her daughter too much to let her go." Luna nodded and the pair walked down the halls. The only people up were Pidge and Hunk.

 

Hunk tells Pidge, "Don't worry, Pidge. We'll find her." Pidge wipes her eyes and says, "But I'm afraid something bad could happen to her, she won't stand a chance out there alone." 

 

Hunk puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "I'm thinking the same thing but let's get some rest and we'll start looking tomorrow." Pidge sniffs and says, "Ok." Luna sees them coming and quickly hides by a corner, she notices that their gone and heads to her room with making a sound, she walks in and sees Nora still sleeping. 

 

So, she gets back on the bed and snuggles next to her without waking her up.Nora shifts and Luna smiles. 

 

Meanwhile, Shiro sat by the black lion and looked at his palm. He didn't why, but the ache in his from first day of Garrison was there. He sighed and rubbed his face thinking of the moment he realized that Voltron never matters with Love. 

 

**Flashback** :   
  


_ Running down the purple halls , Theyna aimed her arrows and yelled at Shiro and Slav "Any chance you'll live?!" Slav thought and started, "Well in this reality-" Theyna shot an arrow and said "NEVERMIND!!" Shiro ran a corner and grabbed Theyna's arm.  _

 

_ She squeaked and the two caught their breaths. "ARE YOU SERIOUS THEYNA!!??" Shiro yelled and Theyna yelled "WELL I'M SORRY MR.LEADER!!" She breathed heavily, her eyes lazily open. Shiro balled his fists as Slav nervously twitched. "WELL THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING- HMPF!"  _

 

_ Theyna's lips had locked with his and she straddled his hips. Shiro stared wide eyed and Theyna breathed heavily. She pulled back, licking his lips. She smirked and Shiro only looked at her. Theyna said "I didn't think you would make the first move." Shiro shook his head and she ran out, grabbing Slav with her.  _

 

**End Flashback** . 

 

Shiro shook his head and touched his lips.

 

Lance walks in his room to see Keith asleep, he thought, ' _ Looks like he was pretty tired _ .' He then gets up on the bed and lays next to him, he snuggles Keith's hair and falls asleep. 

 

In the morning, Hunks wakes up and walks in the kitchen. Rocky sat on the counters and Hunk smiled. Rocky barked and Hunk yawned. "Hey bud, how long were you up?" Rocky barked and Hunk sighed, "I know too buddy, I miss her too."

 

He pats his head and Shiro walks in with Allura hand in hand, Hunk says, "Good Morning, Shiro and Allura! I'm about to make breakfast right now." Allura giggles and tells Hunk, "Thanks, Hunk. That's sweet of you."

 

Shiro smiled and Hunk left. Rocky licked Shiro's face and he laughed. Allura awed and Shiro blushed. Soon Lance walked in and Shiro asked "Morning Lance, how did you sleep?" Lance nodded and asked "So how are we gonna track her?"

 

Allura answers, "We could track the location of her pod, Coran did that once when I took off with Keith." Shiro nods and says, "That could work."

 

Lance nods and said "What about the Grey Lion?" Allura shook her head and answered "It won't need a new Paladin, we'll get her back." Rocky barked and Keith walked in yawning.

 

Lance sees Keith walking and says, "Why, good morning Keith! Had trouble sleeping?" Keith shakes his head and replied, "No, I'm just tired about what happened last night." Allura sighed and said, "Everyone is.There was alot to take in."

 

Lance also adds, "Not to mention accepting that Theyna can't still remember." Everyone nods and seemed to feel worried for Theyna, knowing that she's still out there somewhere, then Pidge, Luna and Nora walks in

 

Luna smiles at Lance. Nora stretches. Allura smiled and Shiro asked "How did you all sleep?"

 

Pidge answers, "Like a log, I'm barely moving already." Nora adds, "For some reason, I've been sleeping the same way as Pidge. I really need to get out more." 

 

Luna laughs and says, "I'm fine, just a little short sided." Luna smiled at Lance and Hunk came on with plates of space goop. Nora smiled and took a plate. "So, day one of rescue mission right?" Shiro nodded at Nora and Allura said, "Yes."

 

Shiro added, "We're gonna try to track her pod, that way we'll know where Theyna is." Nora smiles at Shiro's idea and says, "That's brilliant!"

 

Allura nods and says, "If we can try to find the location of Theyna's pod, we might be able to find her quickly."

 

Nora nodded and asked "What are the chances she would meet Lotor and his fighters?" Shiro shook his head and said "We hope that doesn't happen." Pidge shook her head and said "But think about-" Keith pound his fists and yelled, "IT WON'T!!"

 

Lance puts his hand on Keith's shoulder and yells, "Whoa, calm down Keith!" Luna nods and responds, "Yeah, Keith. Please calm down, I know how you feel about Theyna."

 

Keith sighs and shakes his head. Shiro stood up and said "Let's eat and then we'll start the search." Lance nodded and everyone left. Leaving Luna and Lance alone. "How are we gonna explain what Lady V told us?!" 

 

Luna whispered and Lance answered, "I don't know!!" Luna ran a hand through her hair. Lance shrugged his shoulders and added "But worst thing that can happen? Theyna could be evil and join Lotor's ranks."

 

Luna puts her hand on her hand and says, "Or worse, she could get killed." Lance shakes his head and replied, "Don't say that, it'll only make things worse." Luna looks down and says, "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

 

Lance nodded and said, "She won't get far and then we can restore her memory! That's if Shiro will open up his feelings for her." Luna shook her head and said "But look how he is with Allura!" 

 

Lance shook his head and said "Lady V said he wasn't in DEEP love with her as Theyna. Remember when we found them making out on that mission?! Slav even told us that Theyna made the first move!!" Luna laughed and walked out. 

 

Lance followed and they grabbed their plates. Everyone ate in silence. Meanwhile, Theyna looked at her controls and put the pod in Autopilot.

 

She wiped her tears and pulled out her mother's necklace. She cried as she twirled the owl charm between her fingers. She said, "Why did I do this? That man, Shiro, looked like he loved me."

 

She then thought to herself, 'But did he really love me? No, I can't think this anymore, I must go now!'

She put down the necklace and took control of the pod. 

 

Flying to a green planet and landing. She jumped out and put on her helmet. She grabbed a blade and walked around. She spotted two females in Galra suits. One with a blaster and her blue skin and hair intrigued Theyna. 

 

The other had her hands on her hips. Her pink-red skin bold. The latter asked, "Ezor, are you sure the signal came from here?" Ezor rolled her eyes and answered, "Yes I am Acxa!

  
  


She hides down a couple of nearby trees and sees what Ezor and Acxa are up too, she questioned to herself, "What are Lotor's generals doing here?"

 

Theyna shook her head and Ezor said "Look! I know the system was right!! Just trust me!!" Axca sighs and says "Alright but if you're wrong, I don't Lotor to know. Remember last time!?" Ezor blushed and said "WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Acxa laughed and Theyna knit her eyebrows, gripping her blades as they moved.

 

She thought, 'I have to do something, but how can I get to them without being seen?'

 

Theyna looks around and hears Acxa say "Let's look deeper. Since you're so persistent" Theyna heard footsteps and soon heard Ezor says "Hey!! I think I found something!!" Theyna blinked back her tears and swiped at Ezor.

  
  


She quickly dodges Theyna's sweep and stands fiercely, she then says, "Well, well, well. Look who we have her, it's the Grey Paladin."

 

Theyna holds the blade and asks "What do you mean? I'm not it." Ezor smiles and Ezor holds Theyna's wrist. "You're lying to me Paladin!" Axca ran up and asked "Ezor! What are you doing!!" Ezor answers "THE SIGNAL LEAD TO THE GREY PALADIN!! I KNEW IT!!" Theyna look at the fighters and says "I'm not the Grey Paladin!!"

 

Axca gasps in shock says, "Looks like you were right all along, Ezor. We must tell Lotor and Thaddeus." Ezor giggles and nods, she then says, "Good idea, they'll be very pleased once we see that we found her, especially Thaddeus."

 

Theyna pulled her wrist and said "Please don't!! I don't want them hurting anyone else!!" Acxa smiled and grabbed Theyna's chin. "That's in the job." Theyna put the blade to Acxa's neck and Ezor asked "What are you doing here anyway?"

 

Axca answers, "Thaddeus and Lotor told us that there was a strange signal that lead us here, we couldn't figure out what it was, that was until it led to you."

 

Theyna nodded and asked "But why?" Axca answered "Lotor wants you in his ranks. The fight you held was just how Galra leaders fight. What do you say?" Ezor smiled and stood by the fighter. 

 

Theyna looked down and thought to herself. "If I join,I lose Voltron, if I don't. I lose the chance to fight again." Theyna looked at the Soldiers and finally answered "I'll join his ranks." Ezor smiled and hugged the Golden eyed female. 

 

"THIS WILL BE AWESOME!!" Axca nodded and Theyna said "Before we leave, let me do something." Ezor let go of Theyna and she hopped in the pod. Putting on her mother's necklace and grabbing her bag, she activated the tracker and thought "They'll lose me here." She sighed and jumped out.

 

Theyna then tells the two generals, "I'm going with you." Axca smirks and says, "Excellent, let's go."

 

Ezor smiles and Theyna listens to the plans Lotor wanted for her. Acxa smiled at the excitement and she asked Theyna, "Are you sure? It is a lot to change." Theyna nods and adds "I'm sure." 

 

At the castle, Pidge jumped up and said "I sensed something wrong!" Everyone runs up to her and Lance asks, "What is it, Pidge?"

 

Pidge shook her head and answered "I don't know. Like something cut someone away." Shiro shook his head  and looked at the tracking screen. "Finding a signal is difficult right now. How about everyone go relax and me and Coran can take  it from here."

 

Everyone nods and walks out of the control room, Nora then asks, "How long is this gonna take? The signal couldn't be that bad, could it?" Pidge answers, "It usually takes seconds to find one, unless of it's out of sync or broken if it gets hit with something."

 

Nora shakes her head and says "Most likely but she's still in this universe!!" Pidge said "Distance is more in space!" Luna nodded  and cut "Now that Shiro or Allura isn't here. Lance and I have some info that could help Theyna."

 

Hunk asks, "What is it?" Luna answers, "I'll let Lance explain this, he knows it way better than I do."

 

Lance sighs and says "Put it all on me, eh? Anyway, me and Luna visited a witch and she said that They needs help to get her memory back from the man she loved more than the sun. That man being Space did himself!!" Nora crossed her arms and added, "So you're saying Me and Pidge were right?!"

 

Luna rubs her neck and says, "I'm afraid to say this but yes." Nora laughs and yells, "HA! I was right all along, and you guys didn't believe me! HAHaHa!" Pidge frowned and said, "Hey, you're not the only one who thought the same thing."

 

Nora smiled and wrapped her arm around Pidge. "How can I forget you little Pidgey!!" Pidge smiled and asked "But how is that possible! Shiro moved on!!"

 

Lance then added, "Lady V told me and Luna that her memory wasn't destroyed, and the only way for her to follow the path of becoming the Grey Paladin again is her love for Shiro!"

 

Hunk smiled and asked "so we just gotta hook them up again and poof! We get Theyna back?" Lance nodded and said "But the only thing standing in the way is finding her!"

 

Pidge grabs her hair and says, "Oh yeah, I forgot! There's more concerns than getting Theyna and Shiro getting back together, we still have to find her." Keith stood up and says, "Then we have no time to waste, we must find her now!" Everyone cheered, "Yeah!" 

 

And then Shiro comes running toward the group of teens, "Guys, you have to come see this!" Lance asks, "What's wrong, Shiro? Did you find Theyna?" Shiro shakes his head and answers, "No, much worse, we just received a message signal from Thaddeus. I think he has Theyna." 

 

Everyone yells, "WHAT?!!" Luna yells out, "But how's that possible?" Shiro answered, "I don't know, but you all have to see this, now come on." Everyone follows Shiro but Nora stops Luna in her tracks, she noticed the bracelet around her wrist and asks her, "Luna, this bracelet, who gave that to you?"

 

Luna scratched her neck and answered "I had found it!" Nora shook her head and said "I know those markings! Who gave you that bracelet?" Luna sighed and answered "Lady V. Me and Lance saw her and she gave me it." Nora  asked "Wait?! You left the castle?!!" Luna yelled back "I'm not a baby Nora!! I can take care of myself!!" Luna shook her head and followed Shiro.

Everyone entered the control with Nora and Luna being the last ones to come in, Coran sees everybody here and says, "Paladins, you all have to look at this!" He plays the message and it reveals Thaddeus looking at them with an evil smirk.

"Now that all the Paladins are here, I think I should unveil my newest achievement. Lotor, show them!!" Lotor moved the camera to show his generals. Between Acxa and Ezor stood Theyna. 

Lotor smiled into the camera and said "See, your precious Paladin is mine now."  Thaddeus smiled and said "Fight a deadly battle for her or she's ours for life." The video cut off and Coran didn't say a word.

Lance grips his hair and yells, "Oh, this is bad! This is really really bad! What are we gonna do?!!" Shiro then shouts, "Lance, calm down! I know this looks bad, but we must remain calm and come with a plan to save Theyna from Thaddeus." Nora then asks Shiro, "So, what is the plan?"

Shiro looks at the screen and sighs. "This will be harder than I thought. I'll figure on out but I need everyone to get some e rest before we start. Don't need a lack of energy." Nora asks "Are you sure?" Shiro answers "I am positive." 

Nora shakes her head and walks out of the room. Keith sighs and runs after her.  Pidge sighs and asks "Even if we did get Theyna back, would she be happy with Lotor?" 

Allura shook her head and added "She can't. She is still a Paladin of Voltron." Pidge threw her hands up and said "She's not the same Theyna like before." Hunk nodded and said? "Plus, if I'm right. Her new memories wouldn't be with us. It would with his generals."

Luna then asks, "Isn't there anything we can do? We don't know what he'll do to her."

Allura shook her head and said "Let's not think about that. Now let's get some rest." Shiro nodded and left, head down.  Hunk looked and asked "What's wrong with Shiro?"Keith shakes his head and answers "Much to take in. She lost her memory and now, she's on enemy ground."

Luna notices that Nora's gone, she walks out to see if Nora was in their room, she walks in to see Nora stressing herself out with her hands in her hair. 

Feeling bad for her girlfriend, Luna walks in and tell her, "Nora, look I know you're upset but we will rescue her." Nora sighs annoyingly and replied, "But what if we arrive too late? She'll be part of Lotor's generals now."

Nora shook her head and said "I knew this would happen. She's gone for good." Luna shook her head and yelled "No she isn't!!" Nora stands up and replies "YES SHE IS!! She made the damn choice to go!! She left!! SHE IS OUR ENEMY NOW!!"

Luna clenched her fist and her eyes turned amber gold, she unknowingly retracts her claws, grabs Nora by her shoulders and pins her against the wall, she yells, "DON'T SAY THAT! She's not gone, it doesn't matter what happens to her! We will get her, even if it means risking those for what we care about!" 

Nora yells back, "You don't understand, she's the enemy now! WE DON'T NEED HER ANYMORE!!!" Luna shakes her head, grips Nora's shoulders tights with her claws hands and yells, "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT CAPTURED BY LOTOR AND THADDEUS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!!!!!"

Nora pushed Luna's hands down and answered, "Theyna went willingly!!! SHE MADE THE CHOICE!! If you got TAKEN by Lotor, I'd fight for you back!!!" 

Luna rolled her eyes and added, "HOW DO YOU THINK SHIRO FEELS THEN!?!?" Nora sighed and answered, "Shiro doesn't love her. You of all people should know that."

Luna stuttered, "But... but Lady V told me and Lance that her memory wasn't destroyed. She can't be wrong, can't she?" Nora sighs and said, "Well, I guess she was wrong about her.” 

Luna shook her head and said "But she said love fixes everything and that we can fix her and-" "Luna, face the facts, Theyna is gone. This mission is pointless. I don't see the point fighting for a thing we lost already." Luna wiped her eyes and walked out. Nora sighed and sat back on the bed.

Luna tries her best not to cry but she couldn't hold it in, so she let's out her crying, sits down and puts her face on her knees and cries. 

Then, Keith and Lance sees her crying and walks up to her, Lance asks her, "Luna, are you okay?" Luna looks up and sees Keith and Lance in front of her, she wipes her eyes and says, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nora and I just had an argument, that's all."

Keith sits next to her and asks "About what?" Luna broke down and answered, "Nora gave up!! She doesn't care about this mission.” Lance's eyes widened and yells, "What?! She gave up, but why?" Luna sniffs and answers, "Because she now thinks Theyna is out enemy, she even said that Lady V was wrong about what she told us."

Lance shook his head and Keith said, "Well, this is a lot to take in. I mean, a lot of us questioning whether we can even save her." Luna looked at Keith and asked, "YOU TOO!? How could you!? She was there for you!! YOU TOO LANCE!!" Keith said, "Luna, think about it. She is gone. We will never get her back."

Luna then yells, "It's not fair! It's just not, this can't be. Theyna doesn't deserve this!" Lance sits next to her and says, "I know, I'm afraid to say this but I'm afraid we don't know if we can save her." Luna shakes her head and says, "But we have to save her, there's no knowing what could happen!"

Keith stood up and said "So far, there's only one thing happening. Theyna is a part of the enemy and we have no choice but to fight." Lance nodded and helped Luna stand up. 

Lance said, "Luna, this might means something but there are times where yielding holds greater results. Know that." Lance and Keith leave. Leaving Luna with her eyes glowing and tears flowing. 

Luna wiped her eyes and sat on the ground, head in her hands, knowing everyone was breaking on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!! GamerGeek7845 here and back for my second collab!! And Chelsea's third one! I hope you all like this new of pace. So I believe the chapters will be much longer than the first story, mainly because I have school and my schedule isn't solid yet.   
> Here's our Tumblrs:  
> @hellobookgeekforlife  
> @che1sea-xiao-long


	4. Chapter Four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Meanwhile, Theyna laid down on her bad in the dim room of the Galra base. She sighed and Ezor walked in. She smiled and asked, "Hey Theyna! Wanna see something I found?' Theyna lifted her eyebrow and nodded reluctantly.

 

Ezor smiled and showed Theyna a hair straighter. "We found some human items while visiting a planet. Wanna test it out?" Theyna smiled and nodded.

 

She takes the straightener, takes a piece of her hair and puts in the heated area, it straightens her hair perfectly. Ezor looked surprised about the straightener and shouts, "WOW!!! This is so cool, I didn't know it could do that!"

 

Theyna smiled and said, "Yeah, I always wanted to see what my hair would look like straight." Ezor smiled and used the straighter in the rest of Theyna's hair. Theyna smiled and had a long strand covering her left eye. Ezor put it down and Theyna looked in the small handheld mirror she had.

 

Ezor asks her, "So, what do you think?" Theyna touched her hair and saw how soft it was, she answered, "It looks good."

 

Ezor hugged Theyna and she laughed. Acxa walked in and saw Theyna. She smirked and said, "Wow, you look so different." Theyna nodded and looked at the big strand covering her left eye. Ezor smiled and Acxa said "So what's the plan to draw in the Paladins?"

 

Theyna replies, "I think I know one way, but we'll need more of us for this." Ezor squeals and says, "Ooh, I'm starting to like her already!" Theyna then tells the two generals, "How about we go see Thaddeus and Lotor? They might know what to do." Acxa nods and says, "I incline to agree but yes, let's go see what we could do."

 

Theyna nods and stands up. She walks out with Ezor at her side and Acxa followed. They make it to the throne room and Acxa said to Lotor. "Sir I think we have a solid plan to attract the Paladins to us."

 

Lotor smirks and says, "Really? Let me hear it."Theyna steps up and says "We leave a false signal on a planet with me and Ezor. The Paladins come to 'rescue" me and then we attack."

 

Lotor nods and says, "That's a brilliant plan, I'm starting to like you already, new general." Theyna smirks and says, "Thank you, sir. Anything for my Prince in command." Ezor squeals and says, "Sweet, I love this plan! Theyna, you're a genius!"

 

She smiled and added "But we'll need the others. The signal has to be authentic." Lotor nodded and said "Okay, this sounds successful and if It ends that way, we'll finally have the Black lion." Acxa smiled and Lotor dismissed them.

 

Lotor smirks and say to himself, "Theyna does make a good general, her brother will be proud."

 

The violet eyed man walks in and asks "What was just discussed?" Lotor smirked and answered "A simple plan to finally have the black lion in our grasp." Thaddeus smiled and asked, "Who came up with it? Ezor, Axca?"

 

Lotor tapped his fingers against the arm of his throne and answered, "The newest General." Thaddeus raised an eyebrow and asked "who? I haven't met her yet."

Lotor smirks and answers, "Your sister, Theyna." Thaddeus gasps in shock and says, "What? THEYNA?!!" Lotor nods and says, "Yes, and she already put up a plan to trap the Paladins."

 

Thaddeus shook his head and added, "But how? She has always pled her path to the Paladins." Lotor smirked and answered "I don't know but  she is am impressive general. We follow her plan ad my father will get his long desire."

 

Thaddeus smirks and thought, ' _Looks like her memory didn't improve with the Paladins, even the Black Paladin_.' He then tells Lotor, "So, if what you say is true, then I'll accept this new plan from my sister." Lotor laughed and replied, "Excellent, the Paladins won't know what hit them."

 

Back in the Castle, Allura pats Shiro on his back and says, "Don't worry, Shiro. We'll rescue her." Shiro shakes his head and replied, "But there's no knowing what'll happen to her. She could get brainwashed!"

 

Allura shook her head and said, "That won't happen." Shiro put his head in his hand and said "I feel like there was an answer right in front of me and I couldn't see it." Allura her head in her lover's shoulder and she rubbed his arm.

 

She then says, "I know that answer we'll come to you, just try to keep it in mind." Shiro wipes his eyes and tells her, "I know you're right, I'll find the answer in some way." He then hugs Allura, and Allura hugs him back, the couple start to have a moment until Coran runs toward them and yells, "Princess, Shiro! You have to come see this quickly!"

 

Shiro jumps up and follows Coran, Allura caught up and the trio saw on the blue screen their missing Paladin on the ground, bleeding and struggling to get up.

 

Allura covered her mouth and Shiro pounded his fists. "Stop!!" Acxa's face appeared and she said "You want us to spare her? Then battle us, only your strongest Paladins!"Allura stepped up and said "No!" Acxa smirked and 'kicked' Theyna. Shiro looked at the scene and said "Fine, but we won't go down easily."

 

Acxa smirks and says, "Very well, hope we'll you soon or the Grey Paladin gets it." She kicks Theyna again and the blue screen gets cut out, Shiro looks at Coran and asks, "Can you get the coordinates of that location.?!" Coran nodded and Shiro sighed. Allura touched Shiro's shoulder and he flinched.

He then yells, "Allura, get the others here now!" She nods, grabs the mic she could find and yells, "Paladins, come to the control room immediately! This is an emergency!"

Pidge jumped up from her workspace and Rocky lifted his head up.

 

Pidge ran out and Rocky followed. Hunk ran out with Pidge and soon the pair ran in the control room and Hunk breathed heavily. Keith and Lance run in as well, making Luna and Nora the last ones to come in, Pidge asks Allura, "What's wrong, Allura?" Allura answers, "Theyna's in trouble!"

 

The room fell silent and Nora finally asked "What do you mean?" Shiro answers "She.... is with Lotor but she looked like she was deadly hurt." Nora shook her head and asked "Why do we keep fighting for? I say let's just quit, the  universe stills needs defending."

 

Shiro yells, "NO! We can't quit now, she needs us and we're gonna go get her! Now everyone, suit up and go to your lions!"

 

The Paladins ran to their lions and Nora stopped Shiro. "Wait Shiro! I know you're hurting and want her back. But think about it, her new memory is with them now. Not us. Have you thought about that?"

 

Shiro nods and answers, "Yes, but now she's in trouble. Now let's go!" He runs off and Nora follows him from behind, they get inside their lions and take off.

 

Pidge got the coordinates from Coran and she said to Shiro "They aren't too clear. Should we still follow them?" Shiro said "Yes! If we can get a basic location, we'll work with that." Pidge nodded and soon Shiro had the coordinates uploaded to his  screen. Allura, Piloting the Grey Lion, asked "What do they say Shiro?" Nora answered "They saw two different locations, a planet and then a Galra base."

 

Keith asks, "Should we split up? If one of us finds Theyna in either one of those locations, we can send a signal." Shiro answers, "Yes, that way it'll be easier for us to find her."

 

He added "Okay, Keith, Lance. Hunk, Luna and Allura will go to the Base while Me, Pidge, and Nora will look through the planet." Allura nodded and the team dispatched. The lions split and go separate directions, the Black and Green Lions go to the planet while Red, Blue, Grey and Yellow go to the Galra base.

 

Keith, Lance, Luna, Hunk, and Allura slipped into the Galra base and jumped out of the lions. Lance sighed and Allura said "Based on the coordinates, Theyna is somewhere in the south or west wings."

 

Lance then asks, "What if this is a trap?" Keith answers, "There's only one way to find out, let's take a look."

 

Luna shook her head and the team walked down the hall. Allura stopped at the end and saw the two halls leading on either side. She sighed and said "Luna, Lance and Hunk to the right and Keith and I to the left."

 

Lance, Hunk, and Luna head to the right to see if Theyna's there, Lance stops the two teens behind him and whispered, "Ok, wait till I say go." Hunk and Luna nodded and stands aside

 

Lance walks further down with his blaster and soon heard the pained moans of a woman. He ran and turned a corner. He saw a tape recorder in Axca's hand. She smirked and said "You Paladins fool to easily." Zethrid smiled and ran towards Lance.

 

Lance yelled, "Look out!" The three teams move out of the way and Hunk starts shooting Zethrid with his Bayard. Luna runs towards Acxa and claws at her, she ducks and shoots with her gun, Axca smirks and says, "You nearly fight like one of us. I'm gonna enjoy beating you." Luna growls and yells, "In your dreams!"

 

Acxa smiled and grabbed her blade. She swiped at Luna. Luna flipped back and knocked the blade out of Acxa'z hand. Lance blasted Zethrid and she jumped out the way.

 

She then grabs her gun and fires at Lance but he blocks it with his shield, Hunk fires at Zethrid and nearly dodges the blast. Lance then yells, "We don't have time for this guys, we have to warn Keith and Allura, let's go!"

 

Axca smirked and struck Lance. Lance yelled and fell, clutching the back of his neck. Axca smirked and vanished with Zethrid behind her. Hunk ran out for Keith and Allura and Luna ripped her red sash. She pressed it to Lance's neck and said "You're gonna be okay."

 

Lance looks at Luna and says, "Thanks Luna." Hunk carries Lance and the team runs off to the Lions, Luna has to fly blue due to Lance getting injured.

 

The lions fly off and Keith says, "It was a trick, something's not right here." Allura replied, "Pidge, Nora, and Shiro could be at the exact location Theyna is, they could be in trouble as well."

 

Luna also adds, "This must be a trap, we have to warn them." Keith nods and says, "You're right, Lu. We have to warn them now before it's too late, let's go!"

 

Keith flew his lion to the Planet and realized there was a force field around it. He shook his head and Luna asks "We can't get in?!" Keith nodded and looked at the scene below.   


Shiro, Pidge and Nora walked around the planet until they saw Theyna in her aviator jacket that her father had given her. She laid there motionless. Shiro ran to her and scooped her up. He saw her face and stared blankly at her. Pidge covered her mouth and Nora didn't look.

 

Shiro shakes her body and yells, "Theyna, say something! Wake up!" Pidge holds back tears and prays, "Please be ok, Theyna."

 

Ezor smirked and said "She is. Just wanted leave." Nora turned around and said "You did this!!" Ezor smiled and shrugged "What can I say, she was useless." Pidge growled and swung her bayard.  

 

Shiro shook his head and moved the straight strand of hair covering Theyna's eye. Shiro closed his eyes and Theyna breathed. She rolled her eyes and kneed the man in the stomach.

 

Shiro groaned in pain and Theyna laughs evilly, "How nice of you to fall for that." Shiro coughs up blood and looks at Theyna with grief in his eyes, then Lotor, Thaddeus and Narti with Kove on her shoulder shows up.

 

Lotor laughs and says, "Amazing, our plan worked! I can't believe you Paladins would fall for a trick like this!"

Theyna laughed and got in front of Shiro, taking his chin in her hand, "You Paladins believe love fixes broken minds."

 

Shiro reaches for Theyna face but her eyes lost their golden spark, he touched her cheek and said "Our love was real, why-why can't you see this?" Theyna shook her head and put a blade against Shiro's neck. "Don't believe that anymore."

 

Thaddeus smirks and says, "Excellent, dear sister." He looks up to see the Red, Blue, and Yellow Lions trying to break through the force field around, he then says, "Looks like your other friends have arrived just in time for the party, let's bring them in."

 

He snaps his fingers, causing the field to disappear, the three lions land and Keith, Lance, Hunk, Luna and Allura arrived to see what was going on.

 

Ezor smiles and Nora yelled "You back stabber!!" Theyna smirked and walked to the blonde. "What I believe this is-" She put Nora into a choke hold and placed the silver blade against that neck, "Fighting for a legend."

 

Nora groaned and Shiro stood up, "What legend?!" Shiro looked at his ex-lover and how she wasn't the sweet, self-less woman he loved. He ran to her and pushed her from Nora.

 

Nora coughs from the choking and rubs her neck to ease the pain, she hears a yell, "Nora!" She looks to see Luna running towards her, Luna kneels down and asks her girlfriend, "Are you ok?" Nora nods and says, "I'm fine, it's THOSE Galra who are to blame for this!!"

 

She pointed at Lotor, Thaddeus, Theyna, and the two female generals missing Zethrid and Axca but little did they know Zethrid and Axca appeared out of nowhere, they must've followed them when they came to the planet.

 

Theyna fell and Shiro pulled the female by her collar. She smirked and he said "WHY?!" Theyna smirked and kicked Shiro in his chest. Shiro shool his head and activated his hand just in time for Theyna to find her blade.

 

The two now had their weapons against the other's neck. "Give up, I'm not the same!!" Shiro growled and responded "Paladins never give up so why should you?!"

 

Lotor scoffs and yells, "She's right! You Paladins never give up don't you? Generals, led them in the dust!" The generals yell, "Yes, sir!" While Narti nods, then the Paladins prepare their weapons and Luna retracts her claws, Shiro prepares his tech arm and yells, "Alright, Paladins! Let's do this!" The fight between Team Voltron and Team Galra begins.

 

Pidge swung at Ezor, while Lance and Hunk tagged teamed against Zethrid. Acxa was busy with Allura, while Luna and Nora fought against Thaddeus and Lotor. Shiro tried to put his feelings aside and Theyna charged at him.

 

He tries to punch her but she quickly moves out of the way, she throws her blade at Shiro but Lance shoots it from him. Narti swifts her tail at Nora, causing her to fall, Luna sees this and runs toward her but Kova's eyes help her see Luna running toward her and grabs her around her neck with her tail.

 

Luna struggles to get free but Narti tightened her tail more, she then touches her forehead and Luna's eyes suddenly glow purple, meaning that she got brainwashed. Nora notices Narti brainwashing Luna and yells, "No! What did you do to her?!" Lotor answers, "She brainwashed her, Narti can control her pawns with just one touch."

 

Narti nods and points at Luna, the possessed Luna looks at her "mistress" and Narti points at Nora, meaning to attack her. She changes into a wolf, charges at her and bites her left leg, causing Nora to yell in pain.

 

Nora grabs he bitten leg and now sees Luna in her wolf form with glowing purple eyes, she limps away from her to get away from her as possible but Luna was more faster. Nora turns back and yells, "Luna, snap out of it! That lizard Galra is controlling you!!" Luna didn't listen, but just kept running after her, Nora falls over and backs herself up toward a nearby tree.

 

She was trapped with nowhere else to go, suddenly she hears a growl, Luna was approaching towards her with her canines showing, she was about to make the kill!

 

Nora shakes her head and says, "Oh, Luna. No, please." No one was there to help her, Nora was a sitting duck, Luna walks even close and prepares to bite. But instead of going for her neck, she bites Nora's right shoulder, causing her to scream in pain REALLY loud.

 

Everyone else hears Nora's screams and Pidge yells, “Nora's on trouble!” Keith yells, “I'll go find her!”

 

Keith ran and found Luna dangerously close to Nora, he ran and pushed Luna back. Nora gripped her shoulder, Keith glared at Luna and Nora said, "Don't Keith!! I'll be fine, just get me to the Lion.”

 

Keith nodded and lifted Nora over his shoulder. Luna growled and someone yelled, "OI, WOLF GIRL!!" Keith saw Theyna and Luna ran towards her. She aimed her wrist blaster and Luna was hit.

 

Nora looked on as Luna used her claws at Theyna's torso. Theyna gripped her stomach and she hit Luna one last time before hitting her head on a rock. Luna jumped on top of her and Theyna let her fangs come to play. Luna barked and Theyna stabbed Luna in the side with a blade.

 

Luna howled and ran off. Theyna struggled to get up and soon gripped her head. She screamed and Keith looked confused, He set Nora down and walked a little closer. He looked at Theyna she she looked wide eyed at her knees.

 

He asked, "Theyna?" She looked up, her straight hair over her eye as her golden eyes developed their old spark. Keith got on one knee and held her and she muttered, "I remember, not much but enough to remember who was there for me. You saved me." Keith rubbed her arm and Ezor yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!!"

 

Ezor throws a razor rang at Keith but he swings it away with his sword, then Luna appears again and bites her arm, she yells in pain and screamed, "Get off of me, you big mutt!"

 

She snatched her arm out of Luna's jaws and grabs it, Luna shifts back and yells, "Don't you ever call me that! I'm not afraid of you!" Ezor smirks and giggles, she then says, "You may not fear me, but look who's afraid of you." Luna turns to see Keith holding an injured Nora on his shoulder, she gasps in shock, Ezor then uses her invisibility to get away.

 

Luna runs to see if Nora was ok but Nora yells, "No! Get away from me!" Luna backs away and says, "But, N-Nora you're...." "Get away from me, you monster!!" Luna gasps on what Nora said, Nora then yells, "Go away!" Luna nearly goes into tears and runs off, Keith felt bad for Luna, she didn't mean it, he then tells Nora, "It's not her fault, Narti was controlling her, you know that."

 

Luna shook her head and saw Ezor helping Theyna up. Luna walked up and Theyna pulled back. "NO!!!" Luna put her hand down and Ezor walked away. Luna ran towards the battle and saw the Generals gone.

 

Allura helped Pidge up while Shiro held his side. Lance walked up to Luna and Keith waled back. He fidgeted and  Shiro asked, "What happened?" Keith looked down and answered, "Nora will need a few bandages and Theyna-" "THEYNA WHAT?!" Keith sighed and continued, "She hit her head on a rock and she began to remember all of us again." Pidge smiled and hugged Keith.

 

Shiro then yells, "Everyone, let's go! Nora needs some serious medical help!" Everyone runs back to the lions and takes off, they head back to the castle to get Nora some medical help.

 

Keith lands and Coran is right there waiting for the Paladins. Keith sighs and Nora smiles at Coran. He walks her to the infirmary and Nora sits on the table. Everyone else walks in and Allura said, "I'll go with Coran." Shiro nodded and she left.

 

Keith looked up and asked "I feel like you ignored what I said about Theyna's new memory." Shiro shook his head and answered 'I wasn't. I was just putting my leadership first this time." Hunk stepped closer and asked "But aren't you happy that she remembers you?" Shiro added "She remembers me, but not our love."

 

The team walk in the infirmary and Coran shook his head and applied the rubbing alcohol the Nora's bites. She sucks in a breath and sighed at the bandages. She looked at Keith and asked "Now that I have been seen, can we talk about what the hell happened with Theyna and Luna?!" Keith nodded and said, "Luna was brainwashed and so she didn't know that at all. Now to the Theyna issue, she hit her head on a rock when Luna attacked her. I guess that hit triggered her to regain her memory. She remembers us!"

 

Nora then says, "Whoa, that hit really got to her. Looks like she's getting her memory back again, THIS time, she is." Coran applies more of the rubbing alcohol on her leg, causing her to flinch, she yells, "Ahhh, it stings!" Coran replied, "Sorry, I'm almost done." Luna looks away from Nora, she did this to her own girlfriend, she wanted to cry but she holds it back.

 

Nora sighs and looks Luna. "Lu, I know it wasn't your fault." Luna walked to Nora and she wrapped her arms around her waist. Nora kissed Luna's forehead and Luna sighed.

 

Luna frowns and says, "But you can say that I am a monster." Nora releases Luna from the hug and questions her, "What are you talking about? I never said that!" Luna yells out, "Yes, you did! I saw you hurt like this and you told me to stay away from me, you even called me a monster."

 

Nora remembered back at the planet she did say that Luna, her own girlfriend, she shakes her head and says, "But Luna, I didn't mean-" Luna's eyes turn into amber gold and yells, "Yes, you did! What I did to you was unforgivable, I can't even forgive myself for what I did. But do you forgive me?!"

 

Nora stuttered, "I-um. I...." Luna's eyes fill with tears and yells, "Exactly, you don't forgive me because I hurt you! Maybe I don't deserve to be with you." She runs out of the infirmary and Nora yells, "Luna, wait! I..." But she was too late, Luna was already gone.

 

Nora sighed and Shiro said "Nora get some rest. Luna just needs time to breathe." Nora reluctantly nodded and carefully walked away. Shiro looked around and "This applies to you all!" Everyone nodded and walked out. Shiro walked to the lounge and saw Luna there.

 

He said and found a small video by the entrance, he grabbed it and sat down by Luna. She sees Shiro sitting next to her and asks, "What are you doing here, Shiro? Leave me alone."

 

Shiro smiles and says, "Luna, please. Don't push people away, what happened wasn't your fault." Luna wipes her tears and says, "Yes it is, Nora called me a monster after what I did! I don't think I deserve to be with her."

 

Shiro shook his head and said "Luna. It was the heat of the moment. She really didn't mean it." Luna sighed  and nodded. She said "Still I hurt her and I always knew I would never." Shiro nodded and he said "How about you get some sleep. Sleep in my room tonight. I  won't sleep tonight anyway. Luna shook her head  and stood up. She walked out and Shiro laid on his back. The video pod lit up  and Shiro activated it. Theyna was on her bed as her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

 

In the video, Shiro said to Theyna, "Is something wrong, Theyna?" Theyna shakes her head and replies, "No, it's nothing. Just feeling a bit upside." Shiro sits next to her and asks, "About what?" Theyna answers, "Not much but it's kinda hard.”

 

He asks "About what?" Theyna shook her head and said "Just going on with this you know? Me and You and Voltron." Shiro shook his head and said "We agreed to keep us a secret until you were ready." She nodded and Shiro slipped his hand onto her inner thigh. "I know that but I thought I was ready with this but I'm  not."

 

She then says, "This whole war thing is scary, I don't I can take much more this." Shiro takes Theyna's hand and tells her, "Don't worry, Theyna. I know this can be scary to accept but I promise everything's gonna be okay." Theyna hugs Shiro and says, "Oh, thank you Shiro! I love you so much!" Shiro smiles and replied, "I love you too, Theyna." And then, the video ends.

"Maybe when you decided to let Lust take over Mission." Nora said leaning against the doorway. Shiro sat up and asked "I thought you were supposed to go to bed?" Nora shook her head and said "Couldn't not after all that's happening."

Shiro nodded and added "And I didn't let that happen." Nora scoffed and asked "How about the many you nearly killed yourself because of her? OR THE TIMES YOU SPENT NOT SLEEPING OVER HER?! THINK ABOUT IT!!"

Shiro stood up and said "First off! That has nothing to do with the team!" Nora shook her head and yelled "YES IT DOES!! THEYNA WAS JUST A PALADIN THAT YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER HAD MORE THAN THAT!!"

Shiro balled his fists and said "How would you know? You never lost all your memories, never lost a ARM, never went through the trauma that was KERBEROS!" Nora stepped back.

She calms down and says, "I know that but I'm saying that this is not gonna solve anything, I would do the same for Luna." Shiro sits back down and holds his head with his hand, he replied, "But it's not the same, do you think that she'll forgive herself for what she did to you?"

Nora shook her head and said "Not for a while, But we needed a break anyway." Shiro nodded and Nora said "I see you found the video pod I left for you. What did you think?"

Shiro shook his head and answered "How am I supposed to feel, I mean one hand, Voltron needs me and on the other, I want Theyna back. I mean she's just so different now."

Nora nodded and asked "Now Allura?" Shiro looked up wide eyed and answered "Fuck!" Nora smirked and said "Exactly! Haven't thought of the one person you said you loved!"

Shiro nodded and sat back on the couch. Nora shook her head and said "Just remember, whatever happens, will change who we become." Nora walks out and Rocky walks in and jumps by Shiro.

He lays on Shiro's lap and whimpers, Shiro pats his head and says, "I know Rocky, I miss her too." Rocky barks and wags his tail.

Meanwhile, at the Galra base, Ezor yells at Theyna, "WHAT THE HELL?! YOU HESITATED!!" Theyna yells back "Well I'm sorry!!" Ezor shook her head and said "Your plan was to kill the black Paladin and then swoop the Black lion. Emperor Zarkon would've finally have his death wish!!"

Theyna yells, "I tried, but I failed ok?! There was nothing else I can do!" Zethrid yells, "ENOUGH!!!" She then says, "You two are bickering like a bunch of little children!"

Ezor looks at her teammate and yelled "HOW ARE YOU NOT MAD!! THIS GENERAL HERE FAILED A SIMPLE MISSION!!' Acxa said "Ezor enough! Theyna you did the best you could, I mean hurting the Black Paladin was something any of couldn't do. How did you make him weak?"

Theyna shrugged her shoulders and added "He said that we were in love and I used that to fake my death."  Ezor rolled her  eyes and said "Could've done better." Theyna said "Oh yeah? I am the only General here that has inside intel on what makes each Paladin bow to their knees."

Then, Lotor and Thaddeus walks in the room, the five generals stand on a line and bowed to them. Lotor first speaks up, "Ladies, I'm afraid to say that what you did was very disappointing, but I'm not mad at either one of you. Just disappointed."

Axca nods and says, "We know, sir. But Narti did a great job on brainwashing that wolf girl." Thaddeus smirks and says, "A very great job indeed." Ezor scoff and replied, "That wolf girl was nothing but trouble, she nearly bit my arm off and now I have these bite marks on it!" She shows every her bite marks from Luna on her arm, they didn't look infected after the battle.

Lotor looks at it. "You'll heal in time for out next battle, Now General Theyna." She winced and Lotor said "What displayed could've been not better. Although your fighting techniques need improvement, the pain you caused the Black Paladin was something no one has achieved."

Theyna nodded and said "But I was putting up my best fight." Thaddeus stepped up and said "Doesn't matter, we have the enemy where we want them."

Lotor nods and says, "Yes, they have no idea what's coming to them next."

Axca smiled and Lotor said "I want everyone to get some rest, Theyna, Axca and Narti will start tracking in the morning. The generals left and Narti put her hand on Theyna's shoulder.

Acxa asked "Your fangs came in, but how did they come in so late in battle?" Theyna answered "It's different, I spent so long hiding them and now I decided to let them come out." Axca nodded and Theyna ran her tongue over her fangs.

Lotor and Thaddeus were still standing alone after the generals left, Thaddeus first speaks up, "So, what do we do now? The Paladins could plan their next move on us." Lotor smirks and says, "Well, there is one way."

Thaddeus asked "Is it the plan we discussed many times ago?"  Lotor nodded and added "All we need is their precious princess and the Black Paladin will be at a standstill."

Back at the Castle, Luna is in the training room but instead of fighting a bot, she decides to meditate her stress out.

She sits down criss-cross apple sauce and takes a deep breath, she looks at the bracelet Lady V gave her on her wrist and thought, ' _I wonder if this bracelet can help me relax my thought? There's only one way to find out_.' Luna closes her eyes and began to think blankly, she always love to meditate, it keeps her focused.

She even did it in the forest with the pack where there's peace and quiet, nothing to disturb her. She breathed out and soon the bracelet glowed green. Luna squinted and saw a small portal with a water clear pool in the middle.

Luna gasped and soon the pool split. On one side, A young couple held a small infant with dark Blue hair. The woman with identical hair smiled down while a man with jet black hair and periwinkle eyes stared down at the infant.

On the other side, a young blonde man held a infant with small wavy hair. The man's violet eyes shined while the woman laid on a bed asleep with a small boy with exact blonde hair. Luna put her hand up and scenes were about Her and the Grey Paladin.

A soothing female voice said "Everyone's start always holds their ends." The image shifted. Luna looked around and said, "Who said that?" The voice said "You are so curious little wolf."

Luna looked at the bracelet and asked "You're saying this?" The voice said "Don't mind me sweet fighter, pay attention." Luna looked at the pool and saw herself as a 2 year old, she thought, walking with her real mother holding her tiny hands.

"Nathan, you see this?!" Luna saw her father walk in and he smiled. "What did I say, Tiana? She has the same adventurous skills as me." Luna's mother smiled and kissed her little girl endlessly.

Luna looked on the other side and saw a 2 year old Theyna biting her fist and a 5 year old Thaddeus taking said fist out. "They-They, momma said not to bite youself." Baby Theyna squealed and Thaddeus picked her up.

Their father walked in and he smiled "Look at you Thaddy! Taking care of They-They?" Luna looked as Thaddeus nodded and say "Of course I will!! I love her!!" The bracelet said "You Paladins misjudged the Thaddeus boy, he just wanted a perfect life, defending the young child from this truth" Luna was at a lost of words when the image moved again.

She looks down and says, "I didn't know he was a good brother to Theyna, he's almost like my real parents before they died." The bracelet laughs and says, "They all have one thing in common, all wanting to have a perfect family but things went wrong." Luna nods and says, "I know, it feels sad."

The bracelet said "And finally the change the molded you and the Galra girl." Luna sighed and looked at her side. Her mother put her down in her small bed as the 4 year old asked "Momma, are you coming back?"

Her mother kissed her forehead and answered "I will my angel." Luna smiled and her mother walked out. She slid down the door and her husband said "Babe, she'll be fine."

Her mother cried and he hugged her. "Why us? Why didn't my father pay his debt?!" Nathan kissed her head and said "I don't know babe but I tried getting the money. It wasn't enough."

Tiana nodded and the couple stood up. "I'll miss her with every inch of my heart." Nathan nodded and added "I will too.Four years went by too fast." The couple walked to their living room and Tiana got on her knees and pleaded "PLEASE!! OUR DAUGHTER NEEDS US!!"

The man in the black coat simply shook his head and Luna shut her eyes at the echoing sound of gunshots. Luna wiped her eyes and the bracelet said "This moment built onto your anger." Luna nodded and looked at the other side.

A 7 year old Theyna smiled and played with a bright 10 years old Thaddeus. "Hey They." Theyna looked up, her eyes violet and she asked "What?" Thaddeus smiled and said "I just wanted you to know that whatever happens, I'll protect you." Theyna smiled and said "Of course you will!!"

Their mother walked in and she said "Thaddeus can me and your father speak to you?" Thaddeus stood up and the pair walked out. Theyna watched the door close and she stood up. She walked around  the room and found a picture of a purple skinned woman with a taller man. (Zarkon) the woman smiled as a bow lay in her hand.

Theyna picked up the picture and read the plate out loud. "To my fighters of Vol-tron? I will pass my blood down to the woman brave enough to hold my title." Theyna looked at the woman and soon yelling, "THADDEUS, STOP IT!!" "No you lied to me and THEY!!" "Now Thaddeus we only did this to save you!" "SAVE ME FROM WHAT!! THE TRUTH!?!?" Theyna held her lightning necklace as Thaddeus ran in fuming.

"Thaddy?" Little Theyna asked and Thaddeus growled at her, fangs pushing in and eyes glowing. She fell down and held the framed picture in front of her. Thaddeus punched it and glass shattered.

Theyna screamed at some shards pierced her skin. Thaddeus looked at his fist and ran out, leaving Theyna shaking and holding the broken frame. The bracelet said "The boy resented his parents and killed himself for hurting the child. She never trusted anyone again and grew scared of people. Now you know why you and her share a similar past."

Luna was about to tear up and the bracelet says, "Don't cry, child. I know this was hard for you to see, but these moments were scary for the both of you." Luna sniffed and said, "Yeah, it was scary for me and Theyna but we pulled through after that. I was accepted into a new family and became a new member of the wolf pack. I even met Nora, she's the one I love."

The bracelet said "Yes, but never think that Lady V was incorrect, she knows her child better than any man, just look." Luna looked at the pool and saw Theyna arriving at Garrison.

She jumped up and down as her parents walked out the car. Theyna smiled and her father crossed his muscled arms. Her mother smiled and leaned on her husband. "THIS IS AWESOME!!" Theyna yelled and and her other laughed.

A younger Shiro and Mat walked up and Mat smiled. "Bubble!!" Theyna smiled and jumped hugged Mat. "Splint!" Theodore smirked and Valentina smiled. Theyna saw Shiro and blushed. Shiro blushed at the female and kissed her hand. "Takashi Shirogane. Nice to meet you." Theyna smiled and said "Theyna McDaron, Nice to meet you too."

Theodore growled slightly and Valentina hit her husband's arm. "Theodore, leave the poor girl alone." Shiro smiled as the three talked. Valentina smiled and yelled, "You're leaving without saying bye?!" Theyna ran back and hugged her mother tight.

She then hugged her father and said, "Bye!!" The parents waved bye as their only daughter joined Takashi's arm. Luna shook her head and asked "So this is why she joined Garrison, to find her brother?" The bracelet said "Indeed!"

Luna then asks the bracelet, "But how come she never told us?" The bracelet answers, "Because she didn't want to risk their lives to find him, even if it means fighting him to save the universe."

Luna asked "So her losing her memory-" "Was a small price to pay to stop his wrath." Luna shook her head and the bracelet added "I must go now, but know this, Lady V was right, you Paladins were wrong with the approach." The voice vanished and left Luna all alone, with glimpses of her past and this new idea for Theyna to return, all she needed was Lance's help.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! GamerGeek7845 here, another update yay!! There's not much to say now so Bye and we'll see you all in the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Luna stood up and walked out. It was probably early morning so she walked into the control room, she saw Shiro in a chair video calling with Theyna. She hid behind the doorframe and she heard, "So when are you coming for me?" Theyna asked. Shiro sighed and answered, "I don't know baby, but I won't stop fighting until you're back in my arms."

 

Theyna sighs and says, "I know you will but please be careful." Shiro nods and says, "Don't worrry, I will. I promise." Theyna hangs up her video call and Shiro prays to himself that Theyna will come back to him safely, Luna didn't want him to see her so she walks away from the control room to leave him alone.

 

He sighs and pulls up a picture of him, Mat and Theyna at a beach during Garrison. Theyna floated on a donut while Mat swung off Shiro's back. Ship smiled at the image and Luna walked into Theyna’s room.

 

She lays on the bed and yawned, she must feel very tired. So she decides to get some sleep she missed from the meditation practice she had. Lance yawns and kicks Keith."Get up." Keith groans and rolls off the bed. "Why?" Lance answered "Just get up."

 

Keith rubs his messy hair and gets up from the bed, followed by Lance, he then snickers a little. Keith hears his snickering and asks, "What's so funny?" Lance answers, "You should look at yourself in the mirror, your hair's a mess!"

 

Keith scoffs and says "Look at you!" Lance steps in closer and says "I always look good. ." Keith bites his lip and says "Yeah you do." Keith pulls him in for a steamy kiss and Lance groans. Keith moans steps back a wall. Lance smirks and Keith moans.

 

Lance tries to undo Keith's pants but he stops him, "No, Lance wait." Lance questions him, "What is it?" Keith shakes his head and says, "We can't, now right now." Lance smiles and says, "I understand, now why don't we shower and have some breakfast after that?" Keith nods and answered, "No problem."

 

Lance licks Keith's ear and whispers "Then, I'll show you the aim of this sharpshooter." Keith moaned and Lance smirked. The pair walk out and head to the kitchen with Rocky on their  tails.

 

Lance sees the little pup and says, "Hey, Rocky! Did you sleep well?" Rocky barks and jumps on to Lance's chest, "Whoa, easy boy!" Keith laughs and pats Rocky's head, then Pidge and Hunk walks in. Pidge smiled and Hunk laughed. Rocky barked and Pidge asked "Hey does anyone know who used the video system last night?" All the boys shook their heads and Pidge, "Hm, must've been Coran last night then."

 

The boys all shrugged and Hunk prepares to cook, and then Shiro and Allura walks in with Nora behind them, Keith notices that Luna’s not with Nora and asks her, “Where’s Luna?” Nora sighs and answers, “I don’t know, she didn’t come into our room last night.” Pidge steps up and says, “Maybe she’s still upset about what she did to you, you know, biting you on the shoulder and leg is what I mean.”

Nora sighs and says, “Please don’t bring that up, do you guys really think she would never be with me because of these bites she gave me?” Shiro answers, “Luna’s just need some space, but don’t ever say that, Nora. She does love you.” Nora crosses her arms and sarcastically says, “Well, that sounds great.”

Keith sighs and says "Look all we can focus on now is getting a Paladin back. She at least remembers our names and who we are. As for Shiro, sorry." Shiro shook his head and said "She'll be fine, plus this was meant to happen so I'm not surprised "

Everyone nods in agreement, Lance also says, “Not much as any surprise.” Keith snickers at little and Luna comes walking with her hair messy as always and tired shut eyes, Lance sees her come in and says, “Whoa, Luna. Are you okay?” 

Luna yawns and answered, “I’m fine, just relieving my stress after my meditation state.” Keith smiles and says, “That’s good to hear, Lu.” Nora walks up to Luna and asks, “Luna, are you still upset at me?” 

Luna ignores her and looks away from her, Nora then yells, “Lu-lu, please! I never meant to hurt you!” Shiro puts his hand on Nora’s shoulder and says, “Nora, don’t upset her more. You know that she’s still needs space of her own.”

Nora nods and Luna walks up to Lance, " Hey can I talk to you for a minute?!" Lance nods and leaves out with Luna. 

Lance then asks her, “What is it that you want to talk about, Luna?” Luna answers, “Well, I was doing my meditating state, and the bracelet that Lady V gave me showed me something that you’re not gonna believe!” Lance looks in amazement and asks, “Really? What did you see?”

Luna looked around and answered, "It showed me two origin stories, mine and Theyna's. We both lost people we love, both found the truth and we both changed that. Thaddeus wasn't always like this. He loved Theyna and snapped one day. That's why she joined Garrison, to explain the truth. Plus I also heard that Lady was right all along. We were just wrong on the approach. Shiro has to be completely alone with Theyna."

Lanced gasped in shock and yelled, “So, that’s why she joined the Galaxy Garrison?! To find Thaddeus?!” Luna nods and says, “Yeah, that’s why.” Lance puts his hand on his hand and asks her, “But why didn’t she tell us that?” 

Luna answers, “I asked the bracelet the same thing, it said because she didn’t want to risk our lives to find him, even if it means fighting him to save the universe.”

Lance asked "So her losing her memory-" "Was a small price to pay." Lane sighed and said "I can't believe this. Anything else?" Luna nodded and added "There's a book she had that she wrote in, maybe that could help us with this." Lance nodded.

He then asks, “But where can we find that book?” Luna answered, “I don’t know, but maybe Lady V has it.”

Lance nods and says "we'll go after training. We just need to find out why Theyna had her motives?" Luna nodded and added "If we have that, we can plan a real sequence to get her back." Lance nodded and walked back.

Luna sighed and followed Lance. The pair walked back in the kitchen and Shiro, "Speak of the Devil! We were just talking about you two." Lance crossed his arms and asked, "What for?" 

Allura stood up and answered, "Last night, there was some movement the security cameras picked up, we were wondering if you two knew what it was?"Luna scratched her neck and Allura played the recording.

The video played Lance and Luna in the launch pad preparing to leave, and the two teens gasped, Lance then says, “Um, it’s nothing like that! We’d just went to go see Lady V.”

Shiro shut down the video and said "So you left the castle?!" Lance nodded and Shiro added. "DURING A BATTLE!! Do you two realize how stupid this was?!" Luna stepped up and said "We just needed answers, it was quick!" Shiro shook his head and said "Doesn't matter! The fact you left for what it seems like a unimportant reason!"

Lance then yells, “Shiro, please! Don’t be mad at us, we’d thought Lady V would help us to get Theyna back so that’s why we left!” Shiro yells back, “Without asking us?!”

Lance nodded and Shiro breathed heavily before saying "Finding Theyna didn't mean LEAVING THE CASTLE!!" Lance rubbed his arm while Luna looked down. Allura added, "Shiro is right, you two can't leave just to find one thing. It isn't proper Paladin code." 

Luna snapped. "THEN WHAT IS?! SHE IS MISSING AND YOU ALL ARE JUST SITTING HERE BLAMING ME AND LANCE FOR DOING SOMETHING!! I'll tell you what! Lady V gave  us something, She said to bring Theyna the man she loved more than the damn sun!! HOW ABOUT THAT!?" Luna covered her mouth and Shiro asked, "What was that?"

Luna stuttered, “I...um, I’d said....” Lance grunts and says, “Oh, come on Luna. Out loud? REALLY?” Luna blushed and said, “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know what I was thinking!” Nora rolls her eyes and says, “Wow, and I thought I was the one with a big mouth.” Shiro asked again, “Luna, what exactly did you say?” Luna takes a deep breath and answered, “Lady V told me and Lance to bring Theyna to the man she loves more than the morning sun.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow and asked "Can you elaborate on tha?." Luna threw her arms up and asked, "What else does that mean?! Lady V meant take YOU to her!!" Allura objected and said, "That can''t be! Theyna doesn't remember Shiro." Luna looked into the princess's eyes and saw the jealousy swimming in there.

Luna sighs and says, “I’m sorry Allura, I hate to say this but Lady V was right, Theyna needs the man she loves to get her memory back. And that man is Shiro.”

Allura shook her head and said, "No! It can't be! Lady V must be incorrect, Shiro tell them your love for me!" Shiro only looked into Allura's eyes and didn't have the heart to answer it. Lance said "Allura, Lady V is never wrong." Luna nodded and Allura waited for an answer from Shiro.

Shiro sighs and answered, “Allura, I can’t believe I’m saying this but I think Lance and Luna’s are right, Theyna’s the one I love. Not you, and Lady V was right about what she told them. She needs me of she needs her memory back.”

Allura shook her head and pounded her fists on Shiro's chest. Pidge rubbed her princess's back as Shiro rubbed her arms. Lance sighed and walked out, Rocky following him. Lance opened Theyna's door and sat on her bed. 

Rocky curled next to him as Lance looked around. Her video camera on her pillow and Lance opened it. He played the first video. Theyna moved the camera as she said, "So today I'm just gonna mess with my Shiro, this should be fun." Theyna walked on the room with Shiro in only a towel. 

Theyna whistled in the video and Shiro turned around. He smirked and put the camera down at an angle so that it still captured the couple kissing and Theyna being pushed against the wall. She moaned and Shiro pulled off her clothing. The video cut off and Lance the next one. 

Shiro held the camera and asked, looking away, "Are we showing this to our kids?" A voice answered "I don't know, it would be nice." Shiro laughed and put his head on Theyna's stomach. She played with his white tuft of hair and laughed at the kisses she got. Shiro laughed and cut off the video. Lance sighed.

He then heard, “Did Theyna really loved Shiro?” Lance looks to see Luna standing by the door, he answered, “Yeah, she really did.” Luna walks up to Lance and sits next to him on the bed and says, “I know she did, kinda reminds me of you and Keith.” 

Lance blushes at what Luna said and replied, “Well, we were just dating shortly as the war came on.” Luna nods and says, “I know, he told me and Nora.” She looks down and says, “Nora is the only one I love, she would do anything for me, but I hurt her. Not once but twice.” 

She slowly begins to tear up and says, “I-I can’t even forgive myself because of what I did to her, she even called me a monster! And I don’t even know if she forgives me for what she said to me, maybe I don’t deserve to be with her.”

Lance hugged her shoulders and said, "Luna, don't blame yourself. We're all under alot of stress and you're not the only one who has done something. I remember, me and Hunk had to stop the happy Space Parents from killing each other. It was rough, almost had blood involved." Luna looked up and asked, "What happened?"

Lance answered, “Well, it’s a long story. I don’t think you’ll like it.” Luna scoot closer to Lance on the bed and said, “Don’t worry, I’m all ears.” 

Lance shakes his head and answers, "It was late at night and I guess the two were fighting about team roles and romance roles. Theyna threw a plate and so me and Hunk ran to the kitchen. It was a mess, plates everywhere and Shiro and Theyna yelled back and forth. She slapped him and he grabbed her wrist. She said something like 'You can't hold me back!! I will die for this cause!' Shiro yelled back 'No you won't! I'm the leader and I'll decide that!' Theyna got pissed and slapped him again, Shiro got mad and shoved her a bit, I had to hold Theyna back while Hunk talked to Shiro. Theyna was crying and then Shiro got in his boyfriend mode. Held her for hours. Hunk and I just stood there. They had some cuts and bruises but nothing too bad." Luna widened her eyes and asked, “For real?!!” 

Lance nods and answered, “Yep, that’s exactly how it happened.” Luna giggles and says, “That’s how couples are, they argue with each other on most things.” Lance crossed his arms and added, “You’re telling me!”

Luna laughed and asked, "Any other times?" Lance looked at the ceiling and answered "Yeah. This other time Shiro got hurt and Theyna flipped out. As soon as he got better, they yelled at each other. Shiro shoved her and she slapped him. Yelling was loud and ‘I hate you’s’ were thrown. In the end, Shiro ended up on the couch for a while month. Then that night they did it on that couch and didn't tell anyone. " Luna laughed and Lance nodded. Rocky barked and Lance added "the poor dog just whispered every night."

Luna pets Rocky and says, “I can tell.” Rocky whimpers and Luna tells the little pup, “I know, Rocky. I promise we will bring Theyna back.” Lance nods and added, “We all will, someday.”

Shiro stood outside with his arms crossed. He sighed and Lance walked out. Lance stopped and said "OH! Hey Shiro!! Uh-how much did you hear?" Shiro shook his head and answered "Everything. That fight was something that made me be grateful for everything I had about her. Now she's gone and I can't see that anymore."

Luna follows Lance with Rocky in her arms and sees Shiro, she then says, “Oh, Shiro. I didn’t know you were standing there.” Shiro sighed and said, “Sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you two.” Luna shakes her head and says, “No, it’s ok. You don’t need to apologise.”

Shiro shook his head and asked Lance "You saw the videos?" Lance nodded and asked "So you two were serious before the team found out?" Shiro nodded and Luna asked "But why did you keep it a secret?"

Shiro answered, “Because I didn’t want to ruin our relationship, it was best for everyone.” Luna then said, “It’s not your fault, we understand.” Lance nods and added, “Yeah, we would never share anyone’s secrets to anybody.”

Luna nodded and Shiro added "Plus, she wasn't ready to have a repletion more than Paladin ranks." Lance laughed and added "Look at where we at now!!" Shiro chuckled and said "You two get ready, we're talking with Lotor and his generals about a compromise".

They both nodded and Shiro walks away, Luna asks Lance, “What do you think Shiro’s gonna say about Lotor?” Lance answers, “I don’t know but we’re about to find out.”

Luna nodded and Rocky jumped out of her arms. They follow Rocky and head to the lounge where everyone was waiting for them, Keith speaks up, “We were waiting for you two.” Lance then says, “Well, sorry to keep you guys waiting!” Lance sits down next to Keith while Luna sits next to Nora, Rocky jumps up and lays on her lap. Nora then asks Shiro, “So, was is this about?”

Shiro crossed his arms and answered "So, now we're about to talk to Lotor and his generals for a compromise." Nora nodded and asked "For what?"  Shiro answered "For her return." Nora shook her head and Shiro started the message.  

Lotor's face popped up as he said "Ah! Wonderful!! I suppose you all are interested in the return in your powerful Paladin?" Shiro nodded and Lotor said "But why? She is so happy being in my command." Lotor turns the camera and Theyna was in the General Armor with her lips now blood red and straight hair. She laughed as her Golden eyes lit up.

Theyna then says, “Hello, Paladins. It’s nice to see you again.” Nora then yells, “Now, this is starting to tick me off, hope you like being one of them!” Theyna laughs and says, “It is pretty fun to me, I can assure you, but I think you might’ve gotten just one shot of taking me back.” Shiro then says, “Lotor, we will get Theyna back, whether you like it or not!”

Lotor smirks and says "Then if you think you all can handle this, battle me and Thaddeus." Theyna winked at Shiro and Lotor ended the video.

Shiro growls and yells, “He wants me to challenge him and Thaddeus.” Keith yells, “What? Shiro, I don’t think you can handle them alone, it could be a trap!” Shiro shouts back, “It doesn’t matter! If he wants to challenge me, I’ll get him to do that!” Keith stood up and said "At least let two of us go with you." Shiro sighed and said "Alright. You and Pidge will come with me."

Lance then asks, “Wait, what about us?!” Nora adds, “Yeah, we can’t just wait for you guys to just walk in and then come back a few hours later!” Allura stepped up and said "Lotor could sense out fleets during the battle, so we'll keep here to attack."

Luna nods and says, “I think Allura’s right, if he sends a fleet, we won’t be able to to help you guys. It’s best for us if we just stay put until something goes on and we’ll go and help.” Shiro nods and says "Now, I want everyone to take some rest, the mission will need all you got." Everyone walks out and Shiro stays behind, he sits down and thought,  _ ‘This is gonna be harder than I thought, but I’ll be fine _ .’ 

Meanwhile, Nora is in her room all by herself, it felt lonely without Luna with her. She thought, ‘ _ Is Luna still upset about not me forgiving her? I want to forgive her but I don’t know what to say to her _ .’ 

Then, she sees Keith standing by the door and he asks her, “Nor, can I come in?” Nora nods and says, “Yeah, Ace. Come in.” He smiles and walks inside the room, he then sits down on the bed next to Nora and asks her, “Is something bothering you? I’d just thought about it when I saw you like this.” 

Nora looks down and answers, “Well, it’s pretty lonely in here without Luna, I guess she’s still upset about what she did to me.” Keith then says, “It’s not her fault, she would never hurt you. She was brainwashed by Narti, remember?” 

Nora nods and says, “I know that but she still thinks that I don’t forgive her for what I said to her, Luna never meant to hurt me, but I never meant to hurt her either.” Keith puts his hand on her shoulder and says, “It’s ok, you didn’t mean what you said to her. Luna’s still needs some time to calm down because of this.” 

Nora shakes her head and asks, “But what if she’s right?” Keith raises an eyebrow questioned her, “About what?” Nora answers, “About not wanting to be with me? What if she’s right about that? Maybe that’s why she said that to me, she doesn’t want to hurt me more.” She then sighs in sadness and says, “Then, I guess Luna was right. Maybe I don’t deserve to be with her.”

Keith says, "Well, sometimes we need a break from the ones we love." Nora nodded and added "I guess you're right. I need a break. Now until I die." Keith sighed and said "Nora, I didn't mean that."

Nora laughs and says, “I was just kidding!” Keith frowns and questions, “Seriously?” She laughs and says, “Sorry, I’m pretty carried away sometimes.” Keith replies, “I can tell.” He gets up from the bed and says, “I better head back, Lance is probably waiting for me.” 

Nora smiles and says, “Ok, sleep tight, Ace!” Keith replied back, “You too.” He walks out of the room and Nora prepares herself for rest, she then falls asleep. 

Meanwhile, Luna is already asleep in Theyna’s room, but then her bracelet around her wrist starts to glow a lilac color. Luna sighed and asked "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" The bracelet smiled and responded "Yes my child." Luna sat up and asked  "What is it now?" The bracelet smiled and the pool appeared. "Just look." Luna sighed and saw herself, beaten down and walking around in the woods. She sighed and saw herself fall and a pair of beady red eyes on her. The little Luna shook her head and screamed. The red eyes walked towards her until a form of a wolf appeared in front of her. The wolf licked her face and she relaxed. Soon, the form changed, to a woman. She smiled at the child and asked "Hi, I'm Vivi, Who are you?" The small Luna responded "I'm Luna." The woman smiled and soon a man walked behind them, "Vi, why do you run off alot?" The woman laughed and shook her head and answered "There is a baby here, I just scented her." The man looked at Luna and smiled at her. "Hey, I'm Logan, this is Vivi, my wife." Luna had nodded and opened her arms for Vivi. She smiled and picked up the small child. Luna sighed and the bracelet said "This moment healed you and now you must know what healed the Galra girl."

Luna asks the bracelet, “What did heal Theyna?” The bracelet answers, “I’ll show you.” The bracelet shifted to a young Theyna with Shiro. He was wearing his Professor's uniform and her wearing her aviator jacket with tool belt. 

She was on Shiro's back with her ankle in a bandage. She smiled and Shiro said "Sorry about practice " Theyna smiled and said "Don't apologize! 2 weeks out was just what I needed." Shiro laughed and the two heard whimpering. Theyna looked confused and Shiro stopped at a dark chocolate dog on the ground. 

Theyna gasped and Shiro set her down. She petted the dog's head and she closed its eyes. "Go on girl. You did it." Shiro saw a pup by the mother and he picked it up. "Theyna look." She looked at and saw the pup and awed. "He looks like my old dog Gizzy!" Shiro smiled and helped her onto one foot. 

She grabbed the pup and smiled at it. It opened its eyes and she said "He looks like a Rocky." Shiro stared wide eyed at her and asked "Are seriously thinking we're keeping him?!" Theyna nodded and added "He's only a pup Shiro. And plus I can take of him. Pwease?" 

Shiro sighed and said "fine." Theyna smiled and kissed Shiro's cheek. Shiro offered his back and she jumped on his back, giving the pup to him. The new trio walked back to campus. Smiling and blushing the whole way back.

Luna gasps at that memory and says, “That was when she and Shiro met Rocky! That’s what made her happy?!” The bracelet giggles and answered, “Yes, her little dog made her go through rough times in her life with Shiro. Just like how you made friends with the pups in the pack.” The bracelet shifts with a young Luna playing with all the wolf pups in the forest, the black pup licked her face and she giggled. 

Logan comes up and yells, “Luna, pups! Come back, don’t go to far!” The little Luna yells, “We’re coming, Daddy!” Luna sees her memory right before her eyes and says, “Those were good times, even right before I met Nora.” She looks down and says, “She’s my only love of my life, but hurt her, not once but twice. It was terrible.” She almost begins to cry and says, “I’d tried to help her but she yelled at me and called me a monster, and now I don’t know if she forgives me for what she said to me.” Luna wipes her tears and said, “Now, I don’t even forgive myself for what I did, maybe I don’t deserve to be with her.”

The bracelet chuckled and added, "No stress, my child. But right now I can show you what changed you and the Galra Girl's life, Better or worse." Luna sighed and said "Alright." The image changed to Luna, Nora and Keith in Garrison. 

The day of the mission. Sam, Matt, Shiro waved to the crowd while Theyna yelled "IF YOU THREE DON'T COME ON!!" Matt laughed and Sam bid farewell to the team. Luna smiled and the spacecraft lifted off.The image changed to a week later when the professors showed all 4 of the candidates with a missing on their pictures. 

Keith crossed his arms and said "These 4 people are now declared missing and the searchings are showing nothing" Luna sighed and the bracelet asked, "Remember that?" Luna nodded and the bracelet added "But didn't you ever wonder what had happened on her side?" Luna nodded and the image shifted. 

It showed Theyna in the command ship with Rocky under her table. "Matt be careful." Matt scoffed and added "Tell you man that." Theyna blushed and yelled "WE'RE NOT DATING!!" Sam laughed and Theyna didn't hear her ship's door open, nor the footsteps. But Rocky backed up and a soldier placed his hand over her mouth, She screamed and was dragged away. 

Soon the huge ship arrived and took Sam, Matt and Shiro. Rocky barked and the image cut off. Luna wiped her eyes. The bracelet says, “She was taken away from Shiro and Rocky, there was no she could do to help herself. But she’s a fighter, she got through somehow.” 

Luna then says, “I know, she told us that.” The bracelet then says, “You know, there’s something about yourself that nobody knows yet. I think you’re special.” Luna asks the bracelet, “What makes me so special? I’ve done nothing but hurt Nora twice, what could be so special about me that I don’t even know about?” 

The voice laughed and said "You are blind now but wait until battle, you skills are more advance than any wolves. You fight until last drop of blood and that is why you have to seek my creator and find those books belonging to the Galra girl, it holds answers that no mere mortal can comprehend."

Luna then asks, “Will I ever find the answer of why I’m so special?” The bracelet answered, “You’ll see once you see Lady V again, for now you must use this skill wisely, there could be dangerous consequences.” Luna gasps and asked, “What dangerous consequences?”

The voice faded and Lance peeped his head in. "They're asleep, time to go." Luna nodded and chucked her sheets off. She walked with Lance and the two put on their armor. 

Luna sighed and jumped in the pod, Lance jumped in after and started it. Luna snuggled on her side and fell back asleep. Lance shook his head and put in the coordinates in the Pod, leaving the castle in the hands of a witch who held all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Tumblrs:   
> (Mine): @hellobookgeekforlife  
> (Chelsea's): @che1sea-xiao-long


	6. Chapter Six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Lance and Luna land and she jumps out. Lance follows and sighs, Luna ran before the soldiers could grab her. Lance ran and soon Luna pulled at the beads back for Lady V herself, she turned around and smiled at the two. "Why my dear children, what brings you back to my territory?"

 

Lance then answers, “We came here to get something that might help Theyna.” Luna adds, “Yeah, I think it’s a book of some kind.”

 

Lady V smirks and says, "A book I see, well the issue with that is that the book is only to be viewed by Lance himself." Luna's jaw dropped and she yelled "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!"

 

Lance nearly freaked and yells, “Luna, calm down! Now’s not the time!” Luna calms down and crosses her arms in amusement, Lance then tells Lady V, “So, we think this book could Know the answer to recovering Theyna’s memory, but we need to know what it holds.”

 

Lady V nodded and looked at Luna, "This matter just involves Lance." Luna rolled her eyes and walked out. Lance sighed and Lady V snapped her fingers. Soon, a blue book appeared and dropped in Lance's hands.

 

“Whoa, that was gnarly!” Lady V laughs and says, “Thank you. I’d thought you wanted to see it so I did.” Lance then asks, “So, what book is this?”

 

She answered, "A book based on the Galra behavior. I got it when I married my husband." Lance nodded and added, "Sorry about him." Lady V held up her hand and added, "Don't even begin Lance, I still don't accept it." Lance nodded and opened the book at a page he read a sticky note out loud. "A memory is never forgotten, a memory is just buried until someone finds the strength to find it."

 

Lance then asks, “What does this mean?” Lady V answers, “It means that memories can’t be forgotten or buried must be found by the person who cares for someone.” Lance even says, “So, this means...” She nods and says, “Yes, Shiro must have the strength to help Theyna find her memory.”

 

Lance sighed and put the note down, "That's the thing, he doesn't have that anymore." Lady V smirked and said "You'd be surprised, look at the mating section of that." Lance turned at that page and read, "The mating process is unique, the alpha will sense the pain or suffering of their mate. Whilst the Omega will become depressed from the long periods of separation from their Alphas." Lance raised an eyebrow

 

He then asks her, “Hold on, is Theyna gonna fall into a deep depression of Shiro doesn’t help her?” Lady V sadly answers, “I’m afraid so, yes. If Shiro doesn’t help my daughter, she’ll never be the same without him.” Lance shakes his head and yells, “No, that’s terrible!” 

 

Lady V then tells him, “Yes, you must tell the Paladins about this. This could help Theyna.” Lance nods and tells her, “I will.” Just as he was about to walk out, Lady V asks him, “Lance, may I speak with Luna? I think she might have something to ask me” Lance answers, “Ok, I’ll be waiting outside for her.”

 

Luna walked in and Lady V smiled. Luna sighed and asked, "How did true love find you?" Lady V smiled and answered, "It never found me, HE found me. I was broken before I fell in love, you'll know through the thick and thin,"

 

Luna then says, “That makes me think of me and Nora, but I hurt her, not once but twice.” Lady V then says, “What happened to your lover wasn’t your fault, I know you would never hurt her.” Luna looks down and says, “But I don’t know if she’ll forgive me for what she said to me, she even called me a monster and now I don’t even forgive myself for what I did.” 

 

Lady V smiles and tells her, “She’ll forgive you, just give her some time to make her decision.” Luna nods and then asks her, “Now, Lady V, the bracelet you gave me? It showed me both backstories of me and Theyna, we share many things in common and we came through our lives. But the bracelet told me that there’s something special about me that no one knows, especially Nora, what’s so special about me that I don’t know about?”

 

Lady V smiled and let her clawed hands scratch the table. "Now, I can not answer that, but I will tell you a prophecy that may give you a clue." Luna sighed and asked "What is it?" Lady V smiled and let her eyes glow. 

 

"The strong shall fall and the weak shall rise, hearts crushed with the rush for the truth. Eyes will expose the senses and the being that lies within." Luna raised an eyebrow and asked, "Can you explain that but in English?" Lady laughed and said "You sound just like my daughter but I am afraid I can not." Luna sighed

 

She then adds, “Yeah, I guess I’m not the only one who questions things I don’t understand.” Lady V tells Luna, “That’s how Theyna is with me, anything else you want to ask me?” Luna nods and answered, “The bracelet said that I have a skill that I can use in battle but it could lead to dangerous consequences if I don’t use it wisely, can you tell me what it is? Maybe that could explain why I’m so special.”

Lady V gently grabbed the girl's wrist and she closed her eyes. Luna held her breath and Lady V knit her eyebrows. She sighed and soon opened her bloodshot glowing eyes. Luna pulled her wrist back and she asked, "What happened?" Lady V sighed and answered, "Your gift is something to be used wisely and only once. It can cause damage beyond your control." 

Luna shook her head and asked "What is it?" Lady V sighed and answered "Most likely when you were born, your ancestors had an ability to make a person relive the one moment that they lost everything, it showed me when I lost my children and husband." Luna shook her head and yelled "It's impossible!" Lady V shook her head and said "You blood hasn't been clear in all your years." Luna asks her, “My blood? What do you mean?”

Lady V sighed and answered, "You bloodlines. They were never clear. So most likely this ability was from a ancestor from your mother's side. Some powers stay dormant until that child needs it. It's the same with hybrids."

Luna shakes her head and says, “But how’s that even possible? There’s has to be a power she had that she never told me about.” Lady V nodded and added "Us mothers keep life changing secrets from our children to keep them safe for a while. It's hurts us when they find out. This was meant to protect you."

Luna then asks again, “Protect me from what?” Lady V shook head and formed a violet cloud in her palm. "This is what your real mother was afraid of." Luna looked in it and saw herself, much older and with a blade in her palm. She stood at stance as a woman in General armor flipped off of her. 

Luna threw the blade as that woman reflected it off her arm. "Puny fighter." The woman said and older Luna ran towards her. "You pups will suffer the same way you did." The woman and older Luna yelled "Leave them out of it!" The woman laughed and elbowed her neck. 

"Your mate is gone so who will fight for you now?" Luna wiped her lip and soon the helmet was gone. "You’re dead to me, McDaron."

Luna gasps in shock and yells, “No, this can’t be happening right now! Is this the future of what happens if I don’t use that skill wisely.” Lady V answers, “Yes, but there’s still more. Keep looking.” Luna looked and saw her future enemy. "You damaged me. Broke everything and now? Well, this war isn't getting easier." 

Older Luna threw a blade and it's hilt reflected off of Theyna's head. She stood up and saw  2 older figures run towards her. Older Luna flipped her Rebels hood and ran off. She ran behind a corner and saw an Older Shiro and Lance by Theyna's side. 

A ring shining and he asked "Hey, you're alright?" Theyna nodded and stood up, leaning on Lance's shoulders. He said, "We'll catch the rebel group. They've damaged enough." Lady V cut off the image and wiped her eyes.

She then tells Luna, “I’m sorry you had to see that, but this is what could happen if you don’t figure your true destiny wisely.” Luna wipes her eyes and says, “No, I don’t want Theyna to be my enemy! I won’t let it happen!” Lady V tell her, “Calm down, child. This may be hard for you but you must try to think for yourself.” 

Luna then says to Lady V, “But how can I discover my destiny if it means that could lead to dangerous consequences like the bracelet said? I don’t know how.” She then looks down and says, “It’s hard, I wish Daddy would’ve told me about this sooner.”

Lance poked his head in as Lady V said "No one knew about this. Except your biological mother." Luna nodded and Lance asked "Ready Luna?"

Luna tells Lance, “Hold on a minute.” She looks back at Lady V and asks her, “My biological mother knew about this? How?”

“Before she passed, your mother trusted a woman like me, magical and powerful to dormant this. That is why leaving you was heartbreaking. Your biological father had no knowledge of this, that is what made Vivi attracted to your scent. I cannot give out anymore answers. Now you must go." Luna nodded and walked out. 

Lady V told Lance. "Wait Lance, stay back for a quick second." Lance nodded and Lady V grabbed a small book from her shelf. She walked to Lance and placed it in his hand. Lance asked "What is this?" Lady V smiled and answered "This is a book on Galra behavior. I figured you and the Takashi man would need it for my daughter and the Galra boy."

Lance then asks her, “What’s it for?” Lady V answers, “You’ll find out soon once you come back to the castle, I must go now.” Lance nods and says, “Alright, thanks for your help again, Lady V!” She nods and replied, 

“Anytime, goodbye Lance.” He walks out and tells Luna, “Let’s go! This is gonna be interesting news, everyone’s gonna hear this.” Luna nods and runs to the pod with Lance, he starts the controls and leaves the planet.

Meanwhile in the castle, Shiro sighed while Rocky fell asleep on his lap. He tapped the video camera in his hand before opening it. He clicked the video and saw her in the shower and he knew he was behind the camera. 

Theyna sung ‘ _ Dead Girl Walking Reprise _ .’ as Shiro slowly walked in. "They convinced you life is war! I wish you come with me!" Shiro then yanked down  the curtain and she threw a shampoo bottle at him. "SHIRO!!" He laughed and she covered herself with the curtain. Shiro laughed and tossed the camera to the side. He puts the camera down and sighs he misses her so much, but he knows he’ll get her back someday. 

Back around space, Lance asked Luna, “So, what did you ask Lady V?” Luna answered, “I don’t want to talk about it, you wouldn’t understand. Nobody would.” Lance then says, “Luna, come on, you can tell me! If it’s something that you never knew about, I’ll understand and help you.” 

Luna shakes her head and says, “No, I can’t.” Lance frowns and says, “Luna, pleeeease? Please tell me?” Luna sighs and tell him, “Alright, I’ll tell you. But it’s a little complicated for me.” Lance smiles and says, “Don’t worry, I’m all ears. So, what did you ask her?”

She answered, "About the bracelet first. It showed me the pasts of myself and Theyna. We're one in the same." Lance nodded and Luna continued. "Then I asked her about my gift that would lead to  something bad happening. It was scary and Lady V said this apart of a prophecy that I'm apart of." 

Lance asked, "Well, did she say?" Luna ran her hand over her face and answered "She showed me what would happen if I didn't use it wisely. Theyna was my enemy and everyone was against me. Then Lady V told me that my real mother knew about this and didn't want to tell anyone. This has been dormant for so long." Luna put her head in her hands and cried.

Lance puts her hand on her shoulder and then says, “Don’t worry, Luna. Whatever that prophecy is, you’ll figure it out soon. And maybe we can help you, even Nora.” Luna wipes her eyes and tells him, “Thanks Lance.” Lance nods and says, “No problem, that’s what friends are for.” Luna smiles at Lance but suddenly, they hear a loud BOOM that hits their pod’s engine, causing Luna to scream. 

She breathes heavily and yells, “What was that?” Lance answers, “I don’t know, but the left engine has been hit by something!”

"You Paladins made a bad mistake!!" Ezor yelled at the pod and Luna gasped. Lance tried to start the emergency engine but it wasn't working. Luna clicked the microphone button and asked "What do you want?!"

Ezor laughs and answered, “We want that book that you got from Lady V, that’s what!” Luna shakes her head and yells, “NO! We’re not giving it to you!” Ezor then says, “Then we’re have to take it from you by for. Axca, fire at them!” Axca nods and shoots at the pod, Lance dodges every shot and Luna tells him, “Lance, call the others! We’re in big trouble!”

Lance groaned and tapped the side of his helmet. "Team! We need some help! Lotor's generals found us and our Pod got hit!!"

Back at the Castle, Shiro hears his helmet yelling, “ _ Help, this is an emergency! Me and Luna are being attacked _ !” He walks up to it, taps the button and yells, “ _ Lance, are you and Luna okay _ ?” Lance yells through the helmet, “ _ No, we need help immediately! Lotor’s generals found us and we’re sitting ducks out here _ !” Luna yells, “ _ Shiro, please hurry and tell the others _ !” Shiro nods and says, “ _ Don’t worry, I’ll tell everyone! Hang on _ !”

Shiro ran to the control room and announced in the mic. "All Paladins assemble in your lions!" Everyone stopped moving and ran for the landing area. Shiro ran to his lion with Nora besides him. "What happened?!" Shiro answered, "I'll explain on the way."

Everyone heads to their lions and heads out into space, Keith asks Shiro, “What’s going on, Shiro?” Shiro answers, “It’s Luna and Lance, they’re in trouble!” Nora gasps in shock and yells, “WHAT?! My girlfriend is with Lance out there attacked?!!” Shiro nods and said, “Yes, we must hurry! They won’t be out there for long!”

Nora steps in Red with Keith and Allura runs in the Grey Lion. Shiro gripped his controls and said, "Alright team I sent the coordinates to everyone and we should get there quickly, let's move!" 

While out in space, Luna and Lance are still trying to get away from Ezor and Axca, Luna yells, “Where’s everyone?! They should be here by now!” Lance yells back, “I know they’ll come, I hope it’s fast.”

Ezor smirked and asked, "You Paladins don't give up do you?" Acxa smiles and asks "Should we ask?" Ezor nodded and tapped her collar. "Lotor Sir, let's get the rest of the Generals down here!" Lotor responds "On their way." Ezor smirks and fires at the pod again.

Luna screams in panic from the shooting, and then suddenly, the bracelet around her wrist glows a golden color.

Lance asks "What's happening now?!" Luna shakes her head and adds "I don't know!!" The bracelet says "Now is the time for the truth to be revealed." Luna asked, "What the hell does that mean?!" The bracelet didn't respond and soon Shiro said "We're here!" Lance sighed and Ezor cut in. "Just in time, for the new generals!!!" Allura asked, "What?!" Soon two more pods popped in and Theyna says, "She means us!"

Pidge yells, “Oh, no! We got more company!” Hunk yells back, “We’re outnumbered, what do we do?” Shiro answered, "I'll do what we do! You all attack the two pods, I'll work on disabling one of them." Pidge asked "Can we even handle that?!" Shiro shook his head and said "Just trust me!!" 

The team moved out and Shiro stayed behind, getting the intel of the dark purple pod. He couldn't get passed it's intel barriers and Lance said "Thanks man!" Shiro smiled and said "No problem." Ezor smirked and said "Theyna! Break the Black Paladin." She smiled and added "You got it!" 

Soon she aimed her blasters at the lion. The generals busy defending it's craft from the other lions. Theyna got a signal and asked "Hanging in there Paladin?" Shiro growled and yelled "You won't leave so easily.!!" Theyna smirked and said "I beg to differ." Keith yelled "Shiro watch out!" Acxa growled and hit Keith with a blaster, he groaned as his lion flipped. 

Lance yelled "KEITH!!" Keith regained his composure and said "I'm fine!!" Ezor laughed and hovered her finger over a button. "The lion's right where we want him, press it?" Acxa smiled and nodded and Ezor slammed the button, projecting a worm hole behind Shiro. Allura gasped and yelled "Shiro!! Look out!!" Shiro shook his head  and his lion was getting sucked in. 

His controls down. Ezor smirked and Theyna pulled against it but she failed, the lion sent a hook against her pod and the two disappeared with the sealed worm hole.

Luna removes her hands from eyes and asked, “What happened?” Lance answered, “We’re alive! Everyone made it just in time!” Keith says, “It’s good to have you back, Lance!” Nora adds, “And you two, Luna!”

Ezor slammed her fist and said "Damn! Our General is gone!!" Acxa sighed and Allura said "They're gone." Keith's smile died down and he shook his head and said, "Damn it." Hunk asked, "What are we gonna do?" Keith answered "We'll head back and Pidge and Allura find coordinates for the lion." Ezor growled and said "Until we meet again Paladins." Their pod vanished and Keith rubbed his face.    
  


Meanwhile, both the pod and lion fell from the hole and Theyna groaned. She walked out and saw the deserted planet. "Great!!" The sun shines bright and Theyna thought, ‘ _ This looks like a wasteland, I wonder if the lion landed here too _ .’ She walked around and found Shiro out of his lion.

Theyna pulls out her gun and yells, “Hey, you! Stay where you are!” Shiro looks to see Theyna pointing her gun towards him, he backs away and yells, “Wait! Don’t shoot, just put your gun down.” Theyna scoff and asks, “Why? So you can surrender your black lion to me?”

Shiro shook his head and said "Look, I know you're not excited about this but I am not either." Theyna laughed and asked "I know this was a plan made by you and your little team to make me 'fall' in love with you but that isn't going to happen?" Shiro gasps and asks, “Wait, how did you know that?”

She lowered her gun and answered "It's a prophecy I heard when I was a little girl. I didn't know what it meant so I forgot it." Shiro crossed his arms and asked, "But this wasn't a plan at all!" Theyna smirked with her red lips and said "It was. We just do see it yet."

Theyna then says, “It doesn’t matter, looks like this planet shall become your grave.” She preparares to pull the trigger and Shiro just stands there staring at her. Meanwhile, back at the Castle, Keith hugs Lance while Nora hugs Luna. Nora then says, “I’m so glad you’re okay, I thought I was gonna lose you!” Luna smiles and says, “But we’re find now, thanks everyone.”

Luna smiles and Nora looks at Keith. "Now we have to rescue them." Luna shook her head and said "We can't!" Keith asked "Why not?!" Lance put his hand on his shoulder and Luna said, "If we rescue them, it messes up her mind! This is the moment where Shiro heals her! Don't you see!" 

Lance snapped his fingers and said, "That's what Lady V meant!!" Allura asks, “You mean they have to be together with no interruptions at all?” Lance answers, “Yes, but there’s more!” Lance looks through the bag and takes out the two books Lady V gave them, he then says, “These books can also give us more answers to this.”

Nora raised one eyebrow and asked, "Like what?" Lance smiled and answered, "Like Omega behavior with their Alpha's. Also there was this note that said 'A memory is never forgotten, a memory is just buried until someone finds the strength to find it.' It was the one thing I needed." Pidge also asked, “What does it mean?”

Lance grips Pidge's shoulders and answered, "It means that no matter what, memories are never lost. They're buried until the person that we care about and vise versa, has the strength to fund them. So that means Shiro still has the strength to help her." Pidge smiled and Hunk laughed happily.

Keith then asks Lance, “What about that other book she gave you?” Lance takes out the blue book and answered, “This book focuses on Galra behavior, it could come in handy. 

Keith nodded and Lance added "Plus, she did say it was meant for me and Space Dad for you and Space mom." Keith blushed and Nora laughed. Luna giggled and Keith hit Lance's arm.    
  


Meanwhile, Shiro stood at surrender while Theyna held her trigger. She managed to look into he man's eyes and saw hidden tears about to fall. She lowered her weapon and asked "Hey, what's wrong?" Shiro sadly says, “Please don’t shoot. You don’t know what you’ll do if you shoot me.” Theyna replied, “I’ll take the Black Lion from you, that’s what I’ll do.”

He shook his head and added "You'll lose years of happiness for a temporary legend. Didn't you see me die when we went missing the first time. Where we lost everything?" 

Theyna looked at the cracked ground and Shiro added, "I know you remember me, somewhere in that amazing brain of yours that worked like clocks. I know you remember my face with those bright golden eyes that I fell in love with everyday, and I know you remember my lips from me kissing you until we couldn't breathe." Theyna played with a rock with her foot and Shiro waited for a answer."

Back at the Castle, while everyone is talking about the books, Nora looks at Luna asks her, “So, what did Lady V say about you?” Luna looks down and says, “It’s kinda unusual and complicated, I don’t think you would like it.” 

Nora then tells her, “Come on, Lu-lu! I know you can tell me.” Luna sighs and says, “Ok, but everybody needs to hear this.” Nora nods, looks at everyone and yells, “Hey guys!” They all look at Nora in question and she says, “Luna has something you guys might want to hear. Whatever it is, I don’t think it’s gonna pretty, right Luna?” Luna nods and says, “Yes, and it’s scary too.”

Nora nods and Luna sighs. "Lady V said that my biological mother knew about this and that she trusted another like Lady V with me. Then Lady V told me about prophecy that is linked to Theyna. But I got glimpse if I didn't use my ability wisely, it was terrifying."

Allura asks Luna, “What is that ability?” Luna answers, “I don’t know, I can’t really put it together. Maybe the bracelet that she gave me could know the answer.”

Luna focuses on the bracelet and nothing happens. She sighs heavily and Nora puts her hand on her shoulder. Luna rubbed her face and said "I'm gonna get some rest, I'm just tired."  Nora nodded and waled out with Luna.    
  


Theyna grabbed Shiro's robotic arm and answered it. "My legend is forever. Why can't you see that?" Shiro sighed and cautiously put his free hand gently against her cheek. "I understand that but your legend with me was for the rest of time." Theyna looked down and he leaned down slowly, until their faces were only inches apart, she blushes and backed away from him. 

Theyna scoff and says, “Ok, this is just sick!” Shiro frowns and replied, “You’re telling me, if you don’t believe what I say, I’ll be fine without you!” Theyna yells, “Fine, I will!” 

She walks away and Shiro searches for a good fire pit. Theyna searches her fallen pod. She found a blanket and packs of food. She held the blanket and thought,  _ 'Why am I feeling regret? He's the Black Paladin _ .' She sighed and groaned.

She fell back and landed on the ground, her head felt like pins banging their way out. She gripped her head and screamed in pain. Shiro was gathering when he heard to screams, he ignored them and thought,  _ 'She's fine. She's asking for attention _ .' The screams got louder and soon Shiro dropped the wood and ran. 

He saw her on her knees and he got on his. Theyna searched for his arms and finally had a death's grip on them. "It's hurts...." She whimpered and Shiro only nodded.

He comforts her by rubbing her head, he then tells her, “Don’t  worry, it’s gonna be okay.” Theyna leans over his shoulder and falls asleep, Shiro thought, ‘ _ Looks like she might remember me more from this. I must be careful if something goes wrong _ .’ 

Meanwhile at the Castle, Nora and Luna are finally together in their room, Luna is laying down exhausted from everything that’s happened so far. Nora asks Luna, “You’re still tired Luna?” Luna nods and answered, “A little, but I’m ok.” 

Nora sits down on the bed and says, “That’s good.” She then asks Luna, “So, this prophecy, does it scare you?” Luna nods and answered, “Not too much, but it’s this ability that I still don’t know about, what if it’s something that I might lose control over and it could kill me?!”

Nora shook her head and added "That won't happen. Plus, this isn't so bad." Luna rolled her eyes and and soon closed them by accident. Nora laughed and followed suit. 

In Keith and Lance's room, Keith is making out with Lance as he pulled back and asked, "Now can you show me the aim on that little Sharpshooter?" Lance smirked and said "Only if you really want it." Keith nodded and said in Lance's ear. "Please." Lance smirked and began to unbuckle his pants.

He then asks him, “Are you ready for this?” Keith looks up at Lance who’s already in top of him and says, “Alright, let’s begin.” Keith smiles and Lance kisses his neck then to the lobe of Keith's red ear. Lance nibbled on as Keith moaned softly.

He kisses Keith on the lips and places his palms underneath his grey shirt, then he grabs the shirt and takes it off of Keith, Keith blushes and Lance kissed both the boy's cheeks. "Don't be embarrassed. You're so pretty." Keith smiled and Lance took off his own shirt. Keith smirked and Lance kissed down from Keith's neck down to his chest.

He then unstraps the buckle of his belt and takes off his pants, Lance then says, “Be ready, the real fun is about to begin.” Keith smiled and Lance took off Keith's pants. Lance smiled at Keith and rutted against him. 

Keith arched his back and Lance planted little love bites all over the sensitive neck. Keith moaned and let his fingers drag across Lance's back. He wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his neck.

Lance then says, “Ok, Keith. I’m gonna put a finger in. Just let me know if it hurts.” Keith nods and says, “Ok.” Lance slipped his finger and Keith squirmed at the feeling. Lance pepper kissed the boy's neck and soon Keith gripped the Cuban's shoulders once more. 

Lance laughed slightly and slipped in another finger. Keith covered his mouth as Lance scissored him. He moans as Lance puts another finger in and grips onto the bedsheets. Lance pulls out every single finger and licks off the cum, he tells Keith, “Keith, I’m ready to come inside you, ok?” Keith responds, “Alright, I’m ready.”

Lance smirked and kissed Keith as he slid into him. Keith moaned into Lance's mouth. Lance popped off and let his tongue twirl in Keith's nipple, causing the violet eyed male to arch his back while letting his fingers tangle in Lance's messy hair. Lance pushed in further until Keith gasped out. Eyes opened wide and grip tightened.

Keith moaned, “Ah, ah. Lance you’re so close.” His nails dig into his back and he then says, “Oh, it feels good.” Lance thrusts into Keith even more, he then responds, “Keith, you feel so warm.”

Keith nodded and Lance thrusted forward. Keith arched his back and let his fangs pop in. Lance smirked and kissed Keith on the red lips, Keith bit on the tongue and licked the blood. Lance laughed and Keith raked his claws up Lance's back.

“Ahhh, ah, Lance I’m coming.” The cum shoots out of Keith’s shaft and lands on Lance’s chest, Lance wipes it off with his hand and licks it with his tongue. 

Lance gets off of Keith and lays next to him, he puts the blanket on both of them and snuggled against him. Lance asked him, “Did you enjoy it?” Keith nods and answered, “Yes, I did. It felt great.”

Lance smiled and kissed Keith's forehead. "I'm glad you did." Keith laughed and pecked Lance's nose. Lance blushed and Keith closed his eyes. Lance followed suit.    
  


Meanwhile, Shiro started the fire and sat down. He sighed and felt Theyna snuggle to him more. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shivering frame. He grabbed the blanket and and wrapped them in it. He stared at the night sky as Theyna shifted around.

Theyna then lays down on his lap, Shiro blushed but let’s her sleep on his lap. He looks up the night sky and sees a shooting star coming, Theyna once told him that if you make a wish on a shooting star, the wish would come true. 

Maybe wishing that Theyna could remember him more could help! So, closed his eyes and whispered to the shooting star, “I wish Theyna could remember me more like how we were once was.”

Shiro opened his eyes and sighed at the sleeping girl. He stroked her hair and said softly, "We use to do this alot during Garrison." She shifted brought her wrist to her chest. She opened her eyes lazily and looked around. She yawned and asked "What's going in? And why do I feel like someone took a mallet to my skull?"

Shiro said, “You were asleep.” Theyna rubbed her eyes and asked, “I was?” Shiro nodded and answered, “Yeah, and you were shivering so I wrapped you up with the blanket.” Theyna then tells him, “Thanks.”

He nodded and asked "So any updates on your brain?" Theyna smiled and nodded. She answered "Now I remember our Team, Voltron!" Shiro smiled brightly and hugged her. "I'm glad you remembered." Theyna blushed and patted his back. "Get some sleep, you'll need it." 

Theyna said as she took Shiro's face in her hands. He shook his head and grabbed her left hand. "I wanna stay up with you." Theyna blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. "What's the actuation on food?" Theyna asked as she draped the blanket over her and the other paladin.

Shiro answers, “I’m not sure, I don’t think we’ll last out here.” Theyna shook her head and added "Don't think like that, if there's a problem , there's a solution. Classic words from my mother." 

Shiro nodded and let his fingers draw patterns on her wrist. "You're fine with this?" He asked as Theyna ran her hand up his arm. "Like in the Garrison, we'd do this all the time, with Rocky in my lap. You don't remember?"

Shiro nods and says, “Yeah, I remember.” Theyna then says, “This is completely crazy, thinking that I would end up being like this, and now I feel like that there’s something changing in me.” 

Shiro looks at her with awe and said, “That’s good to hear. Why don’t we enjoy the stargazing for a little while?” Theyna nods and says, “Sure, why not?” So they began looking at the stars for some time, it looked so beautiful but it still feels like home. 

Back at the Castle, Nora and Luna were snuggling against each other in the bed, Nora whispered into Luna’s ear, “Luna, you asleep yet?” Luna groans and answered, “No, why’d you ask?” Nora answered, “Because I have something to say to you.” Luna turns to face Nora and asks, “What is it?”

Nora laughed and answered "After all that's happened. I don't want to lose you again. So would you do me the honor of having my last name?" Luna looked at Nora in surprised and asked her, "Are you seriously asking me this now?!" 

Nora nodded and Luna sighed. Placing her hand on the girl's cheek and added "I'd love to, but not now. There's too much going on for that." Nora raised one eyebrow and asked "Is that a no?" Luna smiled and kissed the pink lips. "It's a yes."

 


	7. Chapter Seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Nora smiles and hugs Luna, she then tells her, “Oh, Lu-Luna! I love you so much, and I’m sorry I called you a monster. Will you ever forgive me?” Luna nods and says, “Yes, I forgive you.” Nora releases Luna from their hug and says, “Ok, why don’t we get some rest? We need our strength for tomorrow.” 

 

Luna replies, “Sure, I’ve had a long day.” The two girls snuggled against the bed and held each other’s hands, Nora tells Luna, “Good night, blue wolf.” Luna responded, “Good night, Nor.” Then, the girls fell asleep, but then the bracelet around Luna’s wrist that’s held by Nora began to glow a baby pink color.

 

Luna sighed and gently moved her wrist. She whispered "What now?!" The bracelet chuckled and answered " I am here to warn you that the person in the prophecy isn't the Galra girl, it's someone much greater." Luna shook her head and asked "Who is it then?" 

 

The bracelet tisked and answered "I cannot answer that right now. But you will see." Luna sighed and soon a pool appeared, Luna looked in it and saw Theyna in teared bottoms snuggling against Shiro. Shiro stroked her cheek as the woman was lulled to sleep by the heartbeat in the man's chest. Shiro sung her a song in Spanish that Luna couldn't pick up.

 

She asks the bracelet, “What’s Shiro singing to her?” The bracelet answered, “It’s their favourite song he uses to put her to sleep.” Luna then says, “Oh, I see. But he’s singing in Spanish I can’t understand him.” The bracelet giggles and says, “Don’t worry, child. Sometimes understanding things can be complicated.” 

 

Luna frowns and says, “It is.” The bracelet then says, “I see that Nora has forgiven you, I’m glad.” Luna blushed and said, “Yeah, I know she didn’t meant what she said to me.” The bracelet then tells her, “She seems to be the one for you, and I can see it from her eyes. There’s something else that you should see, Luna.” Luna asks, “What is it?” The bracelet answered, “It involves you and Nora, and about the time you two met your other friend, Keith.”

 

Luna nodded and soon the image shifted at a young Keith being pushed onto a wall. Nora and Luna walked down the same when Keith groaned. Luna saw first and ran. Nora looked and ran after her.

 

The taller boy laughed at Keith and said, “You’re pathetic, who do you think you are, loser?!” The other boy with the orange cap also said, “Looks like it’s time we put him out of his misery.” 

 

The taller boy pulls out his pocket knife and prepares to stab Keith until Nora yells, “Hey, knock it off!” The bullies look to see Nora and Luna standing a few feet from them, the little girls run up to Keith, Luna kneels beside Keith while Nora stands in front of them. She then yells, “Why don’t you guys leave him alone? What has he ever done to you guys?”

 

The taller one answered "Well he likes that little Cuban rookie. So let's end that romance before of even starts." Just as he was about to stab Nora, she grabs the boy’s wrist and takes the knife from him and drops it to the ground inches from Luna and Keith. 

 

Nora then punches the taller boy in the face, causing him to go down pretty quickly, she shakes her fist from the ouch and yells, “Alright, who’s next?” The boy with the orange cap walks up and tries to punch Nora but she ducks and counters him with a hit to the face and stomach multiple times. 

 

One boy yelled, “Whoa, she’s fast as lightning!” Nora then asks, “Anyone else?” The boys saw that she was too strong for Nora, one boy yelled, “Come on, let’s get out of here!” They then start to run away and Nora yells, “Then get lost!” The boys look back at Nora while running, she takes out both her fist as a warning and the boys look away and kept running.

 

Nora put her hands on her hips and asked Keith. "You alright?" Keith nodded and looked at Luna. "I could've handled it myself!!"

 

Luna helps Keith up and says, “All by yourself? They could’ve killed you!” Keith crosses his arms and said, “Doesn’t matter, they deserved it!” Nora walks up to the two kids and says, “They sure did, nobody messes with me!” 

 

Keith then added, “And me, I never thanked you and your friend for helping. Even though he just stayed there and protected me.” Nora raises an eyebrow and told him, “Actually, you got it all wrong, Luna’s not a boy. She’s a girl.” Luna nodded and Keith raised an eyebrow. Nora laughed and said "Don't worry, I thought the same when I met her."

 

Luna rubs her neck and said, “Yeah, it’s kinda strange to be mistaken for a boy most of the time.” Nora laughed and said, “Exactly, and I haven’t introduced myself, I’m Nora. You already know Luna, what’s your name?” Keith answers, “I’m Keith.” Nora then says, “That’s a cool name, it suits you.” Keith blushes and said, “Um, thanks.... No one has ever said nice things to me before, except for Shiro and his family of course.” Nora then tells him, “Well, looks like me and Luna are the first ones! We can be friends, just the three of us!”

Keith nodded and Nora smiled.

She then cheered, “Alright, we finally have a new member of our group, Luna!” Luna smiles and said, “I’m glad!” The two girls give each other high fives and Nora then gasped and said, “Oh, I almost forgot, we need to give Keith a nickname.” 

Keith asked her, “A nickname? Why?” Nora answered, “It’s for something to call you by, friends and family give anyone they love nicknames. Just like how I call Luna, ‘Lu-lu’. She then says, “We should give you one too. Hmmm, I know! How about we call you Ace?”

Keith nodded and the image faded away. Luna sighed and asked the bracelet, "What was the point of this?" The bracelet chuckled and answered "Why it's so simple, to show you how easily some heals while another shatters."

It then said, “It’s how like Nora broke your heart when she said things she shouldn’t have said, but later forgave you for what she did.” Luna looks at Nora who’s still sleeping and then said, “It is like that, some people forgive their loved ones but some don’t.” The bracelet also said, “And those who are not forgiven by those they care about can take the wrong path in life.”

Luna nods and asks "But how though?" The bracelet sighed and answered "Let me show you." An image pooled formed and it was late at night. The lights cold and Theyna sat on the counter twirling a thread in Shiro's shorts. 

When the man walked in. arms crossed in front of his lover. "Why the hell did you think that was a good idea?! You could've gotten hurt!!" Theyna yelled, “I did what I had to, there was no other option!”

Shiro scoffed and said "Yes there was!! Letting me take the lead was an option!" Theyna jumped off the counter and yelled "No it wasn't!! Look, I am the Grey Paladin and I took pledge to put my life out first!!" 

Shiro stepped closer and said "I know that! But still! We could've lost you!" Theyna shook her head and yelled "I don't care about that!!" Shiro sighed and turned around. Theyna threw her arms up and asked "Do you even love me like you say you do?!"

Shiro answered, “Of course I do! But I’m just scared of losing you!” Theyna growled and yelled, “But you know I can handle myself, and I can even defend myself without your help!”

Shiro gripped her arms and yelled "You still need me!" Theyna shook her head and slapped him. "I don't need you hovering over me 24/7! I'm a woman!' Shiro held his cheek and returned his grip back on Theyna's small arms.

He then yelled, “I don’t care, you still need me! Whether you like it or not, I will do anything to protect you!” Theyna takes Shiro’s hands out of her arms and replied, “No! I’d rather defend myself without your help than with you, but if you’re not fine with that, I’ll leave!” 

Shiro yelled, “Then GO! I want you to leave the castle and never return, you’re no longer a Paladin of Voltron.” Theyna angrily takes her bag and yells, “Fine! I’m better off without you and the others! Being along is what I do best!” She walks out of the room, leaving Shiro alone.

She grabbed Rocky and walked out found a pod. Pidge was behind the door and walked in, Shiro had his head in his hands. Pidge asked "Are you alright?" He shook his head and answered "How am I fit to be a leader if I just let go of the one woman who understood me?" Pidge shrugged her shoulders and Shiro wiped his eyes.

He then yelled, “I have to apologize to her, I hope it’s not too late!” He runs out of the room and heads to the launch pad to see Theyna already in a pod, she was about to take off when Shiro yelled, “Theyna, wait!”

Theyna Hughes him back and said, “I love you too, but I have to go now. You must leave me be!” She pushed him off the pod and prepares the controls, Shiro yelled, “NO! Wait, Theyna!” Theyna looks at Shiro and said, “Goodbye Shiro, I love you and I’m sorry.” The pod starts and takes off, Shiro falls to his knees and cries.

Luna shoves the image away and breathes heavily. "Why? How?!" The bracelet answered, “It was from a mission gone wrong, but I can’t show it too you right now. However, I can tell you the who the person in the prophecy is meant for.” Luna gasped and says, “You can? Who is it?”

The laughed and said, "The man misjudged is the one needing the truth. The hurtful one needing the hearts of others the most." Luna raised an eyebrow and asked "In English please?!" The bracelet laughed and said "You'll know soon my child."

It answers "Its all about spirit." Luna laughs and the bracelets adds. "Now I must go." Luna shook her head and asked "Wait!! Before you go, let me see Shiro and Theyna on that planet one more time, please?"

The bracelet giggles and says, “Sure, but I must go after this.” Luna nods and says, “I understand, now let me see them.”

A pool formed in a fiery red and Luna saw, Theyna straddling Shiro's hips. " You're so pretty." Shiro gasped out as he kissed her neck. Theyna nodded and guided his head back to her neck. "No more talking." She said and Shiro nodded, letting her hands find his belt buckle.

Luna then realised what they’re about to do and says, “Um, on second thought, I don’t want to see this.” The bracelet then says, “If you say so, I must go now.” The pool disappears and the bracelet stops glowing, Luna looks at her tattoo and thought,  _ ‘Is this gonna help me discover my new ability? Well, I’ll have to figure out for myself _ .’ She then sighs, lays back down on the bed and falls asleep.

Meanwhile, Theyna bites her lip and grips the man's shoulders. Shiro giving her love bites and his hands inching down her hips. Shiro smiles and let his lips meet hers. She moaned and pushed down. 

Shiro groaning and bucking up in friction. Theyna's lips disconnect and she bites her red lips. "You're so good Shirogane." He nodded and let her take off his shirt.

Theyna also takes off her shirt and kisses Shiro more, she then says, “Oh, you look so hot.” Shiro blushes and said, “Thank you, you look beautiful yourself.” Theyna blushed and Shiro unhooked her bra. Theyna covered herself and Shiro said "Hey, don't be scared. You're beautiful." Theyna nodded shyly and let her arms fall.

Shiro smirked and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Theyna gripped the man's neck in surprise and shut her eyes. She then takes the belt off from Shiro’s pants and pulls them down, Shiro then says, “Be careful, I can feel pretty sensitive about this.” Theyna replied, “Don’t worry, I will.”

Shiro nodded and she slipped her hand in his boxers. She pulls his boxers down, leaving him completely naked. Both of them blushed but they didn’t care, Theyna takes of both her pants and pantie and Shiro pushed her down.

Theyna laughed and Shiro smirked. "You like it rough don't you?" She asked and Shiro let his head lead to her clit. Theyna nodded and he licked it. Theyna moaned loudly and let her legs fall on his shoulders. "Mmmm, faster."

Shiro does so and he trusts faster, Theyna moans, “Ahh, ah. This feels good.” She wraps her arms around Shiro and kisses him more, Shiro then says, “Oh, you feel so soft.” Theyna blushed and said, “Thanks, you too.”

Shiro laughed and groaned. Theyna covered her mouth and Shiro shook his head. Licking the shell of her ear, he said "I wanna hear you scream. Don't be shy, you did it before." Theyna arched her back and let her fangs slide in. Shiro smirked and muttered "Perfect." He let his tongue slide with hers and let himself cut his tongue on the fangs.

Theyna then ingraved her sharp nails on Shiro’s back, but he didn’t care if it hurt, he then holds her closely and tightly. He thrusts her more and kisses her chest. Theyna moaned and said "I'm close. Don't stop." Shiro nodded and she sunk her fangs in his neck, licking the blood left. Shiro groaned and bit down on a patch of skin on her chest.

He then caressed her hair and gets closer to her, Theyna releases from Shiro’s neck and lays down on the ground, Shiro does the same and laid next to her. He asked her, “How did that feel?” Theyna answered, “It felt like I was in love.” Shiro blushed and said, “I feel the same.”

Theyna puts on her shirt and said "It was different. I'll admit." Shiro nodded and wrapped his around her waist. Theyna blushes and asked, “Whoa, are you getting kinda cuddly right there?” Shiro answered, “Sort of.” Theyna laughed and yawned, she also said, “I feel tire, I should get some sleep.”

Shiro nodded and opened his arms. Theyna laughed and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Shiro whispered into her ear, “Sleep tight, Theyna.” He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes, then he falls asleep.

The next morning in the castle, Keith wakes up, Rocky bounced up and down on his chest barking. He gets up and sees the little pup on top of him and says, “Hey, Rocky. How’d you get in here?” Rocky barks and licks his face and Lance wakes up, he rubs his eyes and yawns, he then says, “Man, what a night? What’s going on?” Lance looks to see Rocky on top of Keith and says, “Hey, Rockster! What are you doing here?”

Keith laughed and Rocky jumped in Lance's lap. Lance petted his head and said, “Guess you wanted to say hi to us, huh?” Rocky barked and wagged his tail, he jumps out of the bed and runs out. Lance says, “Looks like he wants us to join breakfast with everyone, do you think?” Keith responded, “Yeah.” Lance then said, “Then what are we waiting for?! Let’s go!”

Keith put on his boxers and Lance followed suit, smacking Keith in the process. Keith blushed and ran out. Lance followed and soon the pair walked in to see Hunk shaking. Pidge put her chin in her hand and said, "You two were SO LOUD!!"

The pair blushed and Lance said, “You heard us?! Man, these castle walls must be pretty thin.” Pidge waves her arms around and asks, “You think? Were you guys really just gonna DO IT so loud I couldn’t even sleep?!!” Keith then said, “We weren’t that loud.”

Pidge scoffed and asked "Oh really?! Let's test that theory shall we?" Pidge opened a pod and soon, Loud moans and groans were heard. Keith blushed hard and closed the pod. "Don't speak of this!"

Then, Allura comes walking by and asks, “Paladins, what’s going on?” Pidge pointed at Lance and Keith and answered, “These two here were hooking up lat night, REALLY loud!” 

Allura blushed at that moment and said, “Oh, I didn’t hear that.” Pidge frown and said, “Lucky you, your room is not even near theirs.” Lance laugh nervously and says, “Um, guys, can we please settle down and stop talking about this?”

Rocky barked and Pidge laughed. "This will be a reminder for when you all get it on!" Keith blushed and Allura laughed. "Well, today we'll try to get a signal. I think we'll have a good lead."

Everyone nods and just now, Luna and Nora comes by the group, Nora asks, “Morning, everyone. What did we miss?” Pidge answered, “You don’t want to know.” Nora raised an eyebrow and says, “Ok.... pretty weird thing to start the day.” 

Lance rubs his neck and chuckles a little, Keith then notices something strange about Luna, he sees the wolf tattoo on her arm and thought that he had never seen that on her before. Keith asks her, “Lu, how did you get that tattoo on your arm?” 

Luna moves her arm and answers "Its nothing. I just doodled on myself when I was bored." Nora raise an eyebrow and looked at Luna, she asked her, “Wait, since when did you got a tattoo?” Luna answered, “It’s kinda hard to explain.” Nora then says, “Luna, let me see that tattoo.” 

Luna reaches out her arm to show Nora, she rubs it to see if it was real and it was. Nora then asks, “How is this even possible?” Luna sighed and answered "The bracelet gave it to me." Nora yelled, “Hold on, that bracelet gave that to you?! Why?” Luna answered, “Because it’s to help me on my new ability.”

Allura raised on eyebrow and Coran crossed his arms. Luna sighed and Allura asked "Do you mind if Coran and I run some test to see it's true purpose?" Luna shook her head and answered "I don't mind at all!"

Nora then asks Allura, “Are you sure about this? There’s no reason that this tattoo she has could be something useful or dangerous.” Allura nods and answered, “Yes, her tattoo might be something that we might’ve discovered.” 

Luna then says, “Well, if you want to, you can.” Allura then says, “Ok. If you insist.” She then tells Coran, “Coran, let’s find out what Luna’s tattoo truly means.” Coran replied, “Yes, Princess!”

Luna nodded and walked with Allura. Coran followed and Allura said to Luna. "I know about the bracelet communicating with you with different visions, Care to explain this to me?"

Luna answers, “Well, it showed me both me and Theyna’s pasts, we shared many things in common. We both had similar tragic pasts but we pulled through, Theyna had felt happy with Shiro while I was happy with Nora.” Allura then asks her, “Anything else?” 

Luna answered, “I asked for who was the person meant for the prophecy and it told me this: The man misjudged is the one needing the truth and the hurtful one needing the hearts of others the most. I didn’t understood what it meant, but the bracelet told me that I’ll know soon.”

Allura nodded and asked "Did the bracelet mention a branch of the man?" Luna shook her head and Coran caught up with the pairing. "No. It just told me it's someone misjudged and broken hearted." Allura nodded and muttered "Do you believe it could be the McDaron brother?"

Luna then remembered that Lady V told her that Theyna wanted to join the Galaxy Garrison to find her brother, she gasped in shock and yells, “That’s it, that’s what I’ve been missing!” Allura asked, “Missing what?” 

Luna answered, “Theyna wanted to join the Garrison to find Thaddeus, I think she wanted to tell him that she’s sorry!” Allura and Coran gasp in shock and said, “That can’t be true, can it?” Luna replied, “It is true.” Coran then asks, “But why didn’t she tell us?”

Luna threw her arms up and answered "Because, she didn't want anyone involved! She was terrified, even her parents!" Allura shook her head and asked "But the Paladins of Voltron fight together and are stronger united." Luna shook her head and added "That's why Voltron was great for her. Tracking her brother done was then easier."

Allura grabbed her head with her hand and said, “I don’t believe this, all of this just find Thaddeus.” Luna nodded and said, “Yeah, Princess. This was her only choice.” 

She looks at her tattoo and said, “I think I’m starting to understand what the bracelet was trying to tell me, but I believe there’s more. I don’t know what but I know it.” Coran then asks Luna, “But what about your tattoo?” Luna answered, “Like I said, it could have something to do with my new ability, but it’s risky if I don’t use it wisely.”

Allura nodded and added "Well, if that is the case, we'll have to be extra cautious with Luna from now on." Luna asked "Wait, what?!" Allura nodded slightly, "We don't know what this new ability could do, it could hurt more of the team."

Luna yelled, “But I don’t know either! You can’t just stay clear of me like I’m some sort of animal!” Coran put his arm in front Allura and looked in Luna's eyes. "You have to understand that the team's safety arrives first." Luna's jaw dropped and she quickly replied "So, you'd rather have me on lockdown instead of on the battlefield?!"

Allura shakes her head and answered, “No, what we mean is that you must try to be careful on what this ability could do, even if it means hurting everyone around you.” Luna then said, “Well, I did hurt Nora twice but it was an accident, I don’t what to hurt anyone else.”

Allura shook her head and Luna crossed her arms.The wolf shiftier walked off, tears wanting to fall. Luna opened her door and slammed it. Throwing herself on the bed and the heels of her hands finding their way to her temple. 

The bracelet glowed dark grey and it took a few seconds for Luna's eyes to take focus. She looked in the pool and saw a 16 year old Theyna examining her new fangs, her arms littered with patches and her eyes wet. 'I'm a monster.' The girl whispered. Luna looked closer and saw Theyna lifting her head up hesitantly. Looking her own eyes in the mirror. 

Her newly clawed hands wondering around her face and arms. Theyna covered her mouth as she connected her fist with the mirror. The glass in her knuckles and Theyna fell down the wall.

Luna asks the bracelet, “Is this where Theyna saw herself as a hybrid?” It answered, “Yes, she was afraid people would be scared of her.” 

Luna nods and added, “I know, but now Allura thinks that I could dangerous to everyone because of my ability. You don’t think I’m a monster too, right?” The bracelet replied, “Of course not, but you do have an opportunity.” Luna asks, “For what?”

The bracelet chuckled and showed Luna walking on a desert. Her stance tense and her steps echoed away. She rolled her sleeve and looked around. Luna asks, “What is this?” The bracelet answered, “Just keep looking.”

Luna sighed and said into her helmet, 'No sign of him. Are you sure this'll work?' The reply was low and Luna nodded. Soon a masked man walked in her view. She aimed a blaster at the figure as it's hands pointed to the sky in surrender. Luna took bigger steps towards the figure and she asked "Who are you?!" The figure didn't respond at all.

She then says, “I don’t want to hurt you or anything but I just want to know who you are.” The figure didn't move and Luna lowered her weapon, the figure reached for his mask and it fell to the floor just as Luna's jaw did. The scarred face and bleeding lines of Thaddeus was emotionless. "Why not just end me?" He asked as he fell to his knees. "I've already done so much." Luna put her hand over her mouth and placed her weapon on the ground, taking gentle steps towards the man.

She takes out a first aid kit from her bag and takes out rubbing alcohol and a cloth, Thaddeus looked surprised on Luna helping him, he asked, “Why are you helping me?” Luna looks at him and answered, “Because everyone deserves a second chance.”

Thaddeus smirked and grabbed her hand from his cheek. "Go on, shoot me. What I have done can't not be undone." Luna shook her head and placed her tattoo on the man's cheek. 

Thaddeus smiled and closed his eyes shut. Luna held her breath and soon Thaddeus gripped his hair, groaning and letting his forehead pest on his knees. Theyna ran towards them, her hair longer and scars fresh. "LU!!" Luna stood up and Theyna hugged her.

She gasped in shock when Theyna hugged her, Luna asked, “Theyna, how did you find me?” She pulled back and lifted her own sleeve, "This!! This connected me to someone who had the past connecting to mine. It was you all along!!" 

Theyna hugged Luna again and Luna let her tears fall. Theyna turned her head and saw her brother gripping his head. She knelled in front of her brother and asked "How does it feel now? Reliving what you've caused?"

Thaddeus answered, “I didn’t know what I was doing, but now I see, all the mistakes I’ve done.” Theyna then said, “Thaddeus, it’s your choice, it’s never to late to change.” Thaddeus looks at his sister and said, “I’m sorry, Theyna. For everything I’ve done, will you ever forgive me?”

Theyna looked at Luna and then down on the cracks, "I can't right now but you are my family and losing you is destroying everything mom and dad stood for. You're my brother and I only wanted you back to normal." Theyna held her hand out and her brother took it. 

Theyna smiled and whispered in the man's ear. "I knew you had a thing for Lotor, just needed a real answer." Luna laughed and the image faded. Luna asked the bracelet "This is what'll happen?" The bracelet corrected her "The only good outcome."

Luna shook her head and asked "Won't I need help for this to work?" The bracelet answered "Yes my child." Luna rubbed her forehead and Lance knocked on the door.

She hear the knock and yelled, “Who is it?!” Lance answered, “It’s me, Lance. Can I come in?” Luna replied, “Just a second.” Luna tells the bracelet, “I don’t think I need help with this, I can’t risk putting people in danger. I have to do this alone.” 

The bracelet then says, “If you want to, you can. But remember, you must be careful.” Luna nods and says, “I will.” The bracelet stops glowing and Luna looks to the door and says, “You can come in, Lance.”

Lance smiled and opened the door. Rocky in his one free arm. Luna smiled and Rocky barked. Lance sits next to Luna and Rocky licked her hand, Lance asked her, “Luna, why did you run here looking upset?” Luna answered, “Allura said that my ability might hurt you guys, that’s why.”

Lance shook his head and added "Allura is just scared, I mean with a war going on and both of our paladins gone, all of us are all on edge." Luna then says, “I know but this is a lot to take in, this could be something I’ve never experienced before.” Lance replied, “I know you’ll figure it out. Just give yourself some time.”

Luna nodded and Rocky nudged Luna's tattoo. Luna smiled sadly and said "Don't worry boy, Theyna will be back soon. She won't be the same but she'll be back." Lance rubbed Luna's back and added "Don't say that. She's the same girl I met all those years back." Luna laughed and Rocky licked Luna's tattoo.

She then told Rocky, “Be careful, this tattoo is pretty special.” Rocky then lays on her lap and Luna pets his back, Lance then asked Luna, “Why would the bracelet give you that tattoo? It can’t be something important, can it?” Luna answered, “Like I told you, it’s to help me with my ability, but it could lead to dangerous consequences if I don’t use it wisely.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and asked "Like what?" Luna grabbed Lance's hand and answered "The bracelet showed me in the future, being apart of the rebels and fighting against all of you!! I don't want that to happen!"

Lance then says, “Luna, calm down! It’s not gonna happen, trust me.” Luna asks, “How do you know?” Lance answered, “Because I know what it’s like.” He looks down and says, “Deep down, I’ve always felt like a was a seventh wheel, I’d thought I would never be a Paladin of Voltron. But Keith helped supported me.” Luna asked, “He did? How?”

Luna then said, “It looks I’m not the only one who feels insecure.” Lance added, “Yeah, sometimes I feel homesick since I miss Earth, but there are some things that reminds me of home. Like the rain.” Luna laughed and said, “That’s pretty nice, although I miss the forest and the wolf pack, I still feel comforted with Nora. She would do anything for me, I guess you would do the same for Keith, right?”

Lance nodded and stood up, Rocky waiting by the door. Lance looked at Luna and said "Just trust us when we know what is meant to happen. Everything happens for a reason." Luna nodded and Lance walked out. Leaving her to close her eyes and crawl to her pillow. Luna balled her fist under the pillow and sleeping with a deep breath lulling her to bed.


	8. Chapter Eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Suddenly the bracelet glows a red color, Luna grunts and she wakes up to see herself around and Northern Lights astral plane, she asks herself, “Where am I? What is this place?” She gets up and walks around the plane, it looked beautiful just like the night skies. 

 

Then, a voice calls, “I see you’re here, Luna.” Luna looks around and yelled, “Who said that?! Is that you?” She looks to see a woman about her early 40s wearing a purple cloak with gold trimmings around herself, the hood was covering her face, showing only her orange eyes. 

 

Luna walked up to the woman and asked, “Are you the one who’s been talking to me through the bracelet?”

 

The woman answered "Yes I am. But there is something you must know about me and this bracelet." Luna nodded and asked "Well is something wrong with it?"

The woman answered, “Well, it’s a long story. But I can tell you. Why don’t you sit down and listen to my story?” Luna nods and replied, “Sure, I’m a great listener for stories.” She sits down criss-cross apple sauce and the woman does the same, Luna then asks the woman, “Can you remove your hood? I won’t be able to know who you are.”

The woman nodded and removed her hood. She stared at Luna with her glowing eyes as she said "My name is Honerva." Luna nodded and let her hands rest on her knees. "But I let you in to show you how Voltron was 10,000 years ago. It was different." Luna leaned in and Honerva let a dark ball of energy form a clear cut image.

A beautiful Galra woman sat on a chair as she stared at a monitor. Her pure white hair braided and a alteaen wolf laid at her side. Her eyes had small pupils in them and they darted to and fro on the screen. 

King Alfor walked in and asked, "Ultena, any news on the missing spectrum for the Red lion?" The woman stood and adjust her white and black Galra top. "I am afraid I have no possible leads on the missing source. But there might be more in another wormhole." King Alfor crossed his arms and Ultena put her claws on her hips. 

Luna asked, “Is this before you became evil with Zarkon?” Honerva nodded and answered, “Yes, he was my husband.” Luna then yelled, “Wait, you were married to Zarkon?! So that means...” Honerva nodded and says, “Yes, Lotor is our son.” Luna then said, “I know, Allura told us.”

Honerva nodded and added, "Keep looking." Luna shook her head and looked into the image. Ultena added "But if I may ask, if we do not find this source, what will happen to the Red Lion?" King Alfor put his hand on her shoulder and answered "That must not be answered." She nodded and adjusted the mid-thigh triangle cut skirt. 

Her top having no sleeves and the collar started in the middle of her neck. The wolf awoken and growled at the Galra's side. "But King Alfor, this source might not be attainable." Alfor shook his head and Ultena added "Think of Allura. You are the only Paladin with a child to you legacy." He only nodded as Zarkon entered with a smiling Honerva at his side. 

Honerva smiled at herself and the image continued. Zarkon put his hand on Alfor's shoulder and added "She is right Alfor, if this source results in death, we shouldn't send you out." Kova jumped off Honerva's shoulder and jumped on the Wolf's back. "Moron, stay still." Ultena instructed the wolf as Alfor stood.

Luna asks, “What’s this happening here?” Honerva answered, “It was before the fall of Daibezal, before me and Zarkon became pure evil.” Luna tells her, “I’m sorry about what happened between you and your husband.” Honerva then says, “Thank you, I guess now you understand what happened between me and Zarkon.” Luna nodded and said, “I do, but what about the bracelet Lady V gave me? Is there something wrong with it?” 

Honerva nodded and answered "Ultena gotten the bracelet as a warrior. It was crafted like her blade of Marmora. It was passed onto the Galra boy Keith while the bracelet was lost after her death. I was right there, she was happy about the jewelry but then, she changed. Eyes were more scared and her hair was darkening everyday. Until one day, she had it. Attacked King Alfor and begged for a mercy death. In the end, it was Zarkon or King Alfor who had that power. Her blade was put into Alfor's hands and he stabbed her. I still remember her words, 'My life was good not long at all but now I leave a legacy for the Paladins. Keep the weapons hidden.' It was heartbreaking." 

Luna then said, “Hold on, the blade was supposed to be passed on to Keith but it was lost?” Honerva nodded and added, “Yes that is known, but Lady V somehow found the bracelet and kept safely hidden so that someday a new owner of the bracelet will protect its greater power, and that person is you: Luna” Luna couldn’t believe everything what Honerva said, what was she gonna tell everyone? She then asked her, “But why did Lady V choose me?” 

Honerva placed her hand on Luna's shoulder. "You hold powers not many humans have the honor to find out. The Galra hybrids? Their kind is rooted with evil from their first breath. But the blade made it into Keith's mother's hand and she passed the burden to the small infant. Lady V held the bracelet for years after the Galra girl took her first steps, hiding the truth the best she could." Luna nodded and looked at her wrist. "What if I break like the old Grey Paladin?" Honerva let her hand fall and she answered "It won't happen." Luna sighed and Hagger added. "Ultena was the ancestor of your Galra warrior. Their paths both end in death by the men they cherished in their fragile hearts. The girl might not have so much time left." 

Luna then tells Honerva, “But what if I can’t do this? There’s so much more I need to know, maybe my tattoo could explain everything.”

Honerva nodded and added "You marking is gonna make or break the future, I know both the blade and bracelet made us lose a warrior and morals. Just do one thing for the name of Voltron, fight for the right future. You don't want your leader and his right hand woman ending up like me and my husband. Do you?" Luna shakes her head and says, “No, I don’t want that.” Honerva nods and says, “That’s good, I knew you would be the right person for this.” Luna then asks, “But is there still a chance that I can still talk to Thaddeus? I have to do this alone.” Honerva answered, “Yes, you can talk to him. But you must be careful on what he’s capable of, and it’s just like you said in your vision: everyone deserves a second chance, it’s never too late to change.” Luna then says, “I guess you’re right, but I’m afraid of one thing, what if this doesn’t work?”

Honerva shook her head and answered "Identities will be revealed and people will be divided. Let me show you." Honevra let her image form and Luna saw Theyna back in her General's uniform talking to a holographic person. That person being Shiro. 'So a peace treating is being asked for the Paladins?' Shiro nodded and Theyna said 'Well I am afraid Lotor would've approved. But I won't. The Empire is under my name now and I'll do what my ancestor never had the chance to do, make a name for herself.' The image  cut out and Honerva explained. "Lotor would lose in battle along with the McDaron Heir. Her hatred for you and Voltron would skyrocket. Taking over the empire and being their Queen would lead to her being the most powerful Galra hybrid in all Altean history." Luna gripped her wrist and asked "So that image you had shown me?" Honevra answered "Was if the Black and Grey Paladin never got lost together." 

Luna nodded and explained to herself out loud “So if we never let Shiro get sucked in that wormhole with Theyna, there was chance of my visions coming to life?” Honerva nodded grimly and Honevra put her hand on Luna's heart and answered "Follow this my child. It'll know everything." Luna nodded and Honerva said "I have to go now. Be safe Luna."

Luna nods and says, “I will, goodbye Honerva.” Honerva stands up and tells her, “Goodbye Luna, never forget: Use your ability well.”

Luna nodded and then she woke up. Covered in sweat and Rocky licking her face in concern. Luna laughed and asked "What's gotten into you Rocky?"

Rocky barked and wagged his tail, Luna sits up and pets his head, she asked the little pup, “Were you afraid I wasn’t gonna wake up?” Rocky whimper and Luna tells him, “It’s okay, boy. I was only taking a nap, don’t worry.” Rocky barked and jumped off the bed. Luna sighed and threw her feet over one side of the bed. Lance came in with Rocky taking the lead. "Hey you’re up.” 

Luna sees Lance already near her and tells him, “I just kinda dozed off, that’s all.” She rubs her neck and exclaimed, “Ugh, I feel so groggy. I felt like I’ve been having these dreams for weeks.” Lance laughed and said "Well, I got some news. Pidge managed to find the Lion. Right now Theyna wants to talk to you." Luna gasps and yells, “What?! She wants to talk to me? Why?” Lance answered, “I’m not sure, but whatever it is, she only wants to speak with you only.” Luna stands up from the bed and says, “Ok, take me to go see her.” Lance says, “Alright, let’s go.”

Luna walked out and Lance followed. Luna walked in the control room and saw the video pod showing Theyna in her ruined uniform. She smiled and Luna said "Alright, everyone out!!"

Everyone nods and they walk out of the control room, leaving only Luna alone, she looks back at the video pod to face Theyna and asked, “So, you wanted to speak with me?” Theyna nodded and answered, “Yes, I do.” Luna crosses her arms and asked, “What do you want?”

Theyna revealed her right arm. "I have this Galra Queen mark on my arm and I wanted to know if you know anything." Theyna showed her the large black mark of a Queen's throne with a staff leaning on its left. Luna shook her head and Theyna added "I remembered everything. Why I fought and why I lost everything." Luna says, “I don’t know anything about that mark you have, but I do know something about the prophecy.” Theyna asks, “Like what?” Luna answered, “I can’t tell you that but I do know the reason why to join the Garrison: You were trying to look for Thaddeus.” Theyna then yelled, “What?! Who told you that?!”

Luna smiled and answered "A witch. Lady V?" Theyna's eyes widened and she asked "HOW?! She only knows what I told her when me and Lance saw her!!" Luna smirked and said, “Technically, she knows everything. She wanted to keep this information from anybody including you to protect her daughter, when I asked her she told me the whole story. That’s how I knew.” Theyna ferociously yelled, “MY OWN MOTHER LIED TO ME!!! How could she?!” Luna then said, “I’m sorry, Theyna. But she was only trying to do what’s right for you and Thaddeus.” Theyna threw her arms up and yelled "She faked her own death and left me to pick up the pieces!! I can't believe you knew." Luna sighed and said "Theyna, I had no other choice!"

Theyna yelled, “Well let me ask you this, what is my mother’s idea to tell you this or yours? Cause it was worth it.” Luna then said, “Actually, I would say it was her’s.” Theyna groaned and said, “I just don’t believe it.” Luna asks her, “Anything else you want to ask me?” Theyna nodded and said “I’ve decided to stay with Lotor and his team for a bit longer.” 

Luna let her eyes fill with tears, ‘ _ The man she cherished in her fragile heart. _ ’ NO!. Luna shook her eyes and yelled “You can’t! You’re with Voltron now!!” Theyna sighed and said “I know, but I need answers. Answers I can’t find with Voltron.” Luna balled her fists and said “YES YOU CAN!! What about Rocky!?” 

Theyna’s hands fell on her hips as she said “Don’t bring him into this. This is entirely my choice.” Luna was about to yell back when Shiro joined the holograph. 

"Hey Luna." Luna shyly smiled and replied "Hey Shiro!" He smiled and asked "How's the team holding up?" Theyna smiled and Luna nodded.

She says, “They’re fine, we were all so worried about you.” Shiro smile and said, “Don’t worry, me and Theyna are fine.” Luna then asks Shiro, “Shiro, is it true?” Shiro raises an eyebrow and asked, “About what?” Luna replied but stopped when she saw those scared golden eyes widen in fear. “Nevermind.” Luna smiled and Shiro asked "Could you ask Lance to come in the room, I need you ask him something." Luna nodded and walked out. She smiled at Lance and said "Shiro wants to ask you something." Lance and thanked Luna. As he walked in, Theyna walked off the Holograph. Lance smirked and asked "What's on you mind?"

Shiro answered, “It’s kinda hard to explain but I need to ask you something, Lance.” Lance asked, “What is it, Shiro?” Shiro laughed slightly and Lance crossed his arms. "Since you and Theyna are like actual siblings, I was wondering if I'd have you blessing to marry her?" Lance raised one eyebrow and Shiro began to sweat nervously.

Lance then said, “Wait, you can’t be serious right?” Shiro replies, “Yes, Lance. This is serious.” Lance then sighs and says, “Alright Shiro, if what you say is true, then you have my blessing.”

Shiro breathed a breath of relief and said "Thank you dearly Lance." Lance held up one hand and added "Don't thank me. Most guys wouldn't have the guts to ask me. You're the winner Shirogane." 

Shiro smiled and Theyna popped back in. "Hey L!" Lance laughed and said "Back to you Na." She smiled and Shiro placed his hand on the small side of her back.

Lance laughed and says, “I really don’t know what the others are gonna think when I tell them about this.” Theyna added, “I guess they’ll probably freak out.” Shiro nodded and said, “They might.” Theyna then tells Lance, “We must go now, Lance. Hope to see you soon.” Lance nods and says, “Goodbye, Theyna and Shiro.” He turns off the video pod and the screen disappears.

Theyna sighs and threw her arms around Shiro's neck. "HE SAID YES!!" Shiro laughed and nodded. Spinning her around and setting her down. A strand fell in her eye and Shiro pushed it behind her ear. 

She blushed and Shiro  kissed her temple. "I guess it's my turn to find some food?" Theyna asked and Shiro nodded shyly. "You know I can't do that." Theyna laughed and kissed his cheek. Shiro blushed and picked up the video pod. "We'll need this later." Theyna smiled and laid her head on Shiro's shoulder.    
  


Meanwhile, Nora sat on the counter and threw a ball to Rocky. He runs to get the ball, and gives it back to Nora. Nora pets his head and says, “Good job, boy. You’re pretty good.” Rocky barks and wags his tail, then Luna comes in.

Nora smiles as she threw the ball again. "What did Gold Eyes want?" Luna laughed and lied "She just talked about her transition with Shiro. She's better now." Nora smiled and said, “That’s good.” Rocky came back with the ball in his mouth and Luna asked Nora, “Were you playing fetch with Rocky?” Nora nodded and said, “Yeah, and he’s pretty good at it too.” 

Luna laughed and said, “I can tell.”    
  


Meanwhile, Axca sighed with her head in her hand. "Ezor, just give up, we can't find her signal." Ezor groaned and yelled, “We have to keep looking, she could be out there somewhere!” Axca responds, “There’s no way of knowing where she could’ve ended up.”

Ezor threw her arms up and yelled "We can't give up on her!! SHE'S OUT THEIR WITH THAT PALADIN AND HE COULD BE TRYING TO GET HER BACK!! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Thaddeus crossed his arms and asked "Have you tried her suit's signal? Sometimes the pods lose their signals when lost in orbit." Ezor shook her head and Lotor said "Once we find her signal, the Black Lion will be ours."

Ezor then said, “Oh, I didn’t know suits can have signals. Why didn’t we think of that?” Axca scoffs and said, “It’s worth a try, let’s hope for the best.” Lotor and Axca pulls up the screen. Axca squinted closely and finally said "I got something. Her pod is dead and her suit is slightly damaged." Ezor smiled and Lotor smirked.

Zethrid then yells, “ENOUGH, THE BOTH OF YOU!!! Stop acting like little children!” Axca and Ezor looked at Zethrid anxiously, then they both sighed and everyone calms down. Lotor and Thaddeus walks in and Lotor asks, “What is going on in here?” Axca answered, “We can’t find Theyna anywhere sir, we lost her signal.”

He then says, “Perfect, we finally found her.” Zethrid asked, “Should we go find her, sir?” Thaddeus speaks up, “Yes, however, I think there’s something else going on.” Lotor asks Thaddeus, “What is it?” Thaddeus smirked and said, “The Black Paladin might be trying to get my sister to remember him again.” 

Lotor nodded and added "You are right, but more than likely her pledge to us will remain strong."They look back the weak signal on the screen, looks like there’s gonna be more trouble. 

 

Luna shook her head and Keith knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Luna asked and Keith answered "It's Ace." Luna smiled and opened the door. Leaning on her forearm as she asked "What's up?"

Keith walked up to Luna and sat on the bed, he then said, “I just came to check on you, Nora told me that you’ve been acting strange.” Luna replied, “She did? Oh, I must’ve forgot about her.” Keith laughed and said, “Don’t worry, she just wanted to know that you were ok.” 

Luna smiled and said, "Yeah I'm okay." 

Keith crossed his arms and asked "Are you sure?" Luna nodded and Keith said "Well, you know she is scared right now, She might not have that much time left." Luna let her arms fall and she asked "What?"

Keith nodded and added "I knew that Ultena hid the blade from me and she died from something she was awarded. Theyna's lightning necklace? Protected her from the Galra empire and was crafted from the very hands of Kolivan. Ultena gave that to Theyna's mother in hopes it would help Thaddeus."

Luna then said, “I know she does, but why would she lie by telling that I was pregnant? There has to be a reason why she did.” Keith shook his head and answered "Fear does that too people. I can count the number of times I've some something stupid out of fear. Trust me, she isn't like that."

Luna looks away and says, “I guess you’re right, some people do that to protect those they care about.” Keith nods and says, “That’s true.” Keith stands from the bed and starts to walk out the door, before he does, he looks back at Luna and says, “And Lu?” Luna looks at Keith and asks? “Yes?” 

Keith answered, “Be careful on what people say to you, and it can be a lie so don’t push yourself too hard.” Luna smiled and nodded, she says, “I will, thanks Keith.” Keith smiled and walked out, Luna stands up from the bed and looks at her wolf tattoo, she thought, ‘ _ If Thaddeus deserves a second chance like everyone else does, then I’m gonna give him one. I have to leave tonight _ .’ 

She puts her arm down and walks out of the room, but the real question is: How is she gonna sneak out of the castle without being seen? That’s something she has to figure out, but she’ll know soon.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Rolling from his arm, Theyna stood up and walked off to find some food. She sighed as her hands skimmed the smooth trees. Theyna asked herself, “I wonder if there’s any food here, let’s take a look. 

 

She walks around the trees to find something for her and Shiro to eat, Theyna looks up in the trees to see what appeared to look like coconuts from a palm tree. Theyna thought,  ‘Hm, those coconuts could have some refreshments inside. How can I get to them?’

 

She put her hands on her hips and looked for her blade, it was dull but it still worked. She threw the blade and three coconuts fell down. She shook her head and said, "Not a lot but it's something." Theyna slid the blade in its sleeve and picked up the food. She walked off but still when she heard soft cries. "Is that a baby??" She asked herself.

 

Theyna looks around the bushes and finds a crying little baby in a basket wrapped in a blanket, she takes the baby out of the basket and rocks it to make it stop crying. She then asks the baby, “What happened to you, little one? Where are your parents?” The baby looks up at Theyna but doesn’t cry, she then said to herself, “I gotta call Shiro.”

 

The baby smiles at her and she says "You're a cutie." The baby cried again and. Theyna walked to sooth its tears. As she made it to the fire, Shiro was awake and burning it out.

 

Theyna runs to Shiro and yelled, “Shiro! You gotta see this!” Shiro looks to see Theyna running towards him and replies, “What is it Theyna?” He then see the baby in her arms and asks, “Is that a baby?” Theyna nodded and answered, “Yeah, I don’t know what happened to it’s parents. I think they were separated.”

 

Shiro nodded and she added "I don't know. I just found him and he was cold." Shiro let the child play with his robotic finger as he asked "How are we supposed to care for him and still survive?" Theyna shrugged her shoulders and said "We'll figure That  out later. Now he needs to get cleaned."

 

Shiro nods and says, “Ok, we’ll take care of him until we find out what happened to his family, wherever they are.” Theyna nods and prepares to cleanup the baby, Shiro then thought, ‘ _ I hope the others are doing fine without us. There’s no knowing what’s going on right now _ .’ 

 

Meanwhile, back at the Castle, Luna walks down the hallway to see Nora standing by her bedroom door, Nora says, “I was pretty worried about you, were you doing training or something?” Luna shakes her head and says, “No, I was just resting.”

 

Nora crossed her arms and leaned on the doorframe. "So, the bracelet,what's the point?" Luna stared at Nora and answered "I mean, it is different. I can't explain." Nora asks her, “Well, shouldn’t it be something that might part of this prophecy?” Luna answered, “It could be, but we can talk about it later. Why don’t we get some sleep? We’re gonna need our strength for tomorrow.” 

 

Nora smiled and said, “Ok, come on.” The girls walk in their room and laid on the bed, Nora whispered in Luna’s ear, “Good night, blue wolf.” She kisses her cheek and fall asleep, snuggling against Luna in the covers. Luna smiled and Allura was busy looking for signals that she didn't notice Rocky whimpering and crawling to her. 

 

She looks to see Rocky cradling around her ankles and says, “Oh, Rocky. What’s wrong?” Rocky whimpered and petted around Allura, she picks him up and says, “Don’t worry, boy. I promise we’ll find them.” Rocky barked and placed his paw on a button. "Allura yelled "No! Rocky!" Rocky yipped and soon, Shiro came on the screen holding a small bundle.

 

Allura gasped and yelled, “Shiro! Shiro, can you hear me?” Back at the desert planet, Shiro looks in the screen on his other arm to see Allura. He says, “Allura, you found me.” Allura smiles and said, “And you’re alright, what a relief. Is Theyna with you?”

 

He nodded and Allura smiled. The infant shifted and Allura asked "Shiro, what is that in your other arm?" Shiro smiled and answered "We found him. He's Galra but he has Altean marks."

 

Allura gasps and says, “That baby’s a half breed?” Shiro nods and added, “He is, but we don’t know what happened to his parents. I think they were separated.” Allura then said, “Oh dear, should I tell the Paladins that you’re alright?” Shiro answers, “Not now, but don’t worry, me and Theyna are ok. Tell them tomorrow.” Allura nodded and said, “I will, be safe Shiro!”

 

The man nodded and Allura clicked off. Putting her hand over her chest, she still felt the pang of love deep within. Shiro sighed and the infant stared up in awe. Theyna walked back with his basket and told Shiro. "I found a note, it was Altean so I think it said 'My son, you will join generations and stops wars. Don't forget us, we love you. Love, mom and dad.' His name is Mirogane." Theyna set the bassinet down and sat down.

 

Shiro sits next to Theyna and looks at Mirogane, he says to the little baby, “Poor thing, your family had left you because they were trying to protect you. Don’t worry, Theyna and I will take care of you.” Theyna looks at Mirogane and noticed the Altean marks on his face, she says, “He looks like a half breed.” Shiro added, “He is, looks like we’re the only ones he has left.” Theyna nodded and says, “Yeah, we are.” 

 

Meanwhile back at the Castle, everyone else was already asleep, but Luna wakes up and gets out of bed. She packs some of her stuff in her bag, and puts on her space suit. 

 

Before she walks out of the room, she looks back at Nora who was still sleeping and said to her, “Don’t worry Nora, I’ll be back soon, I promise. But please don’t tell the others where I went to.” She sighs and walks out of the room, Luna enters the launching pad room and enters inside the pod. 

 

She turns on the controls and prepares to launch off, the pod starts and Luna takes off. While out in space, she looks back at the car and says, “Goodbye, everyone. I’ll be back soon. Tell Nora that I love her and she was the best friend I’ve ever had.” She looks away from the Castle and said to herself, “Now, time to find Thaddeus.”

 

Luna wiped her eyes and entered in the coordinates of the planet of their last battle. Meanwhile, Lotor and Thaddeus are here looking at the ship that was still being built, Thaddeus asked Lotor, “Is this ship gonna help us defeat the Paladins?” Lotor nods and answered, “Yes, once this is complete, the Paladins will fall and Voltron will be ours.” Thaddeus smirked and nodded, then Axca walks in, Axca says to Lotor, “Lotor, I’m sorry to interrupt you but we’ve detected something coming towards us.”

 

Lotor shook his head and commanded, "Strike it!" Axca nodded and ran out. Thaddeus seemed confused about what’s going on, so he follows Acxa. He comes to the control room and looks on the screen to see Luna’s pod coming towards the ship, he yelled, “Wait! Don’t strike it!” He looked at the other screen to see Luna in her pod and added, “I recognize that girl.” Ezor raised an eyebrow and asked him, “Are you sure?” Thaddeus nodded and said, “Yes, I’m sure. Bring her in, she must be unharmed.”

 

Luna smiled and Ezor shook her head. The pod reached the base and Thaddeus ran towards the girl. Luna gets off the pod and see Thaddeus already standing feet from her, he says, “Well, well, well. We meet again, dear Luna. What brings you here?” Luna answered, “I’d just came here to talk to you.” Thaddeus nods and says, “I see, but why don’t we go somewhere much more comfortable first?” 

 

Luna replies, “Umm.... ok.” Thaddeus puts both his hands on her shoulders and says, “But first, why don’t we give Lotor and his generals a proper greeting? Don’t worry, I won’t have them fight you, I promise.” Luna sighs and said, “Ok, take me to them.”

 

Thaddeus smiled and the pair walked further until Luna was in front of Lotor once again.Lotor crosses his arms and asks Thaddeus, “Lord Thaddeus, why is that girl here with you?” Thaddeus put him arm in front of Luna and answered, “No, Lotor. I won’t let you hurt her, she just wants to have a little word with me.” Luna hides behind Thaddeus, she seemed surprised that Thaddeus is protecting her from Lotor, maybe there is some good in him..

 

Lotor stared shocked at his mate. Thaddeus nodded and Lotor walked out. Thaddeus gripped the male's arm and said "Please don't hate me. Don't get worked up." Lotor pulled his arm back and walked out. Luna asked "You two together?"

 

Thaddeus answers, “Yes, we do. He’s much loyal to his generals than his father.” Luna looked down and sighed, Thaddeus notices this and says, “It’s Ok, my dear. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Luna looks at Thaddeus and nodded, he smiles and tells her, “Come with me, we have much to talk about.” 

Luna nodded and the pair walked out and into a room with spa Queen sized bed. Thaddeus smiled and said "Lotor and I sleep here so don't be afraid."

He adds, “There’s a desk right there.” He points at the guest table inches away from the bed and says, “Go sit over there, I’ll be right with you in a second.” Luna nods and walks up to the table and sits down on the chair, Thaddeus takes off his coat and placed it on the bed. 

He had a black tank top underneath it, he walks up to the table and sits down at the chair, he asks Luna, “So, what is it you want to talk to me about?” Thaddeus smirked and leans back in the chair. "Now you are the only person to know this but as me and Lotor became intimate, he has now become ill. I need you to find out why."

Luna explains, “Well, it’s about a prophecy, it involves you and your sister.” Thaddeus gasps and says, “What? Who told you that?” Luna answered, “Your mother, Lady V.” Thaddeus then said, “She’s still alive? I thought she was dead.” 

Luna shakes her head and said, “No, she’s not. However, she did tell me more stuff about the prophecy.” Thaddeus asked, “What did she tell you?” Luna sighed and answered "The prophecy spoke of someone finding out the truth and the misunderstood will understand." .

Thaddeus asked her, “Does that mean me and Theyna?” Luna nodded and answered, “Yes, but that’s not all, Lady V gave me this bracelet.” She shows Thaddeus the bracelet on her wrist and added, “It showed me the pasts of me and Theyna, we shared many things in common. But we managed to pull through our pasts and move on, Theyna was happy with Shiro while I was happy with Nora. And the tattoo it gave me.” Luna removed a part of her suit from her arm to show Thaddeus her tattoo and said, “It’s supposed to help me on my new ability but I have to use it wisely or there’ll be dangerous consequences.” Thaddeus seemed surprised about what Luna told him, he began to tear up and tries to hold it back, Luna notices this and asks him, “Are you okay? I’ve never seen you like that before.” 

Thaddeus wipes his eyes and answered, “I’m sorry, it’s just... I haven’t felt like this in years. What you said to me reminded me of me and Theyna before all of this.” Luna then said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry, but I think I should go.” Luna stands up from the chair and tries to walk toward the door but Thaddeus grabs her wrist and yelled, “Wait! You don’t have to go.”

Luna asks "Why? You need time to calm down." Thaddeus shook his head and said, softly, "I never told anyone how I found out our Galra roots. Not even her." Luna nodded and grabbed his hand. "Calm down, it wasn't your fault. I am sure she forgives you."

Thaddeus then says, “You remind me so much of my sister, I wish I had a chance to tell her I’m sorry.” Luna grips his hand right and says, “I know you do, everyone deserves second chance.” Thaddeus looks at Luna and asked, “You think so?” Luna nods and answered, “I know so.” Thaddeus takes his free hand and puts it on Luna’s cheek, causing to blush. 

He smirked and said, “Luna, it appears you have finally found the person I once was. Now, let me return the favor to you.” Luna blushes more and asked, “How?” Thaddeus takes Luna bridal style and brings her over to the bed, he puts her down on the queen sized bed and gets on top of her. 

Luna blushes more and looks up at Thaddeus with her shining periwinkle eyes, Thaddeus laughed and said, “My, I haven’t felt this happy in so long. Luna, is this what it feels like to be happy?” Luna nodded and replied, “Yes but, I don’t think we can do this.” Thaddeus asked, “It’s because you love Nora, don’t you?” He then says, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything reckless, and I have protection too so you don’t end up pregnant.” Luna then asked, “But what if Lotor...?” Thaddeus scoffed and said, “He won’t, I locked the door so no one will invade our privacy.”

Luna smiled and Thaddeus kissed her lips. Luna let her hands reach his hair and her fingers tangle in the man's messy blonde locks. Thaddeus smiled and said "You're beautiful." Luna blushed and Thaddeus connected his lips to her ecstasy spot Luna arched her back and Thaddeus chuckled.

Luna puts her hands on his hips and begins to remove his tank top, Thaddeus lifts up his arms to help Luna remove the shirt and he puts his fingers around her blue hair. "I want you to beg for me." Thaddeus said in her ear and Luna nodded, moaning at Thaddeus's wandering hand. Thaddeus smirked and unbuckled her belt.

He removes the bottom part of her suit and caresses her smooth legs, Thaddeus then say, “Your skin is very soft, it’s so exquisite.” Luna smiled and blushes as Thaddeus starts to open the middle part of her suit, showing her upper body only covered by her bra and pantie.

Thaddeus used his fangs to drag down Luna's panties. He chuckled at the light moans escaping her red lips. Luna chuckled a little and sits up to let Thaddeus remove her top part of the suit and unstrap her bra, she takes both her hands and rubs his muscular underbelly, then she begins to unbuckle the belt strap of his pants.

Finally, Luna slides them off and she smirks. Thaddeus smiled and reached be Luna's head and pulled out a condom. Luna smiled and laughed as he slid it on. Luna biting her hand as he entered her. Luna arched her back as the male bottomed out.

Thaddeus smirks and tell Luna, “This is my first time, I’ve never done this with a girl before, but are you ready?” Luna wraps her arms around Thaddeus’ neck and answers, “Yes, I’m ready.” Thaddeus bucked his hips and Luna tipped her head back, moaning and Thaddeus kept his fangs latched to the girl's throat, biting and licking with each thrust. 

Luna moans and wiggles her fingers in his blonde locks, she leaves kisses on Thaddeus’ neck and he bites down Luna’s shoulder. She moans as he does, he latched off and licks the blood away, Thaddeus then moves her messy hair back from face.

Luna blushed and Thaddeus smiled brightly. He thrusted into her, causing her sounds to be muffled. Luna closed her eyes and raked her nails up and down his sides and back. 

Thaddeus kisses her in the lips and says, “Luna, I’m gonna come inside you, okay?” Luna nods and says, “Go for it.” Thaddeus thrusts more faster and harder, for Luna, it didn’t hurt. Luna then says, “Oh, I feel so close.” Thaddeus nods and thrusts into Luna even more, Luna then moaned, “Ah, aah. Thaddeus, you’re so sweet.” The pair caught their breath and Thaddeus said, "Thank you  Luna." Luna looked confused and asked, "For what?”

Thaddeus smiled and answered, “For telling me about second chances and that I deserve one.” Luna rubbed his hair and said, “Oh, you’re welcome.” Thaddeus lays next to Luna and puts the blanket on both is them, he tells her, “You think that I deserve this?” 

Luna said, “Of course, you have some much good in you, sometimes you just need someone to help you finding it.” Thaddeus then asks her, “Aren’t you friends worried about you? Who knows what’ll happen if they noticed that you’re gone?” Luna sighed and answered, “I don’t want them to be in danger, before I came out of the pod, I managed to shut down the coordinate signal and video podcast so they won’t be able to contact or locate me.” Thaddeus caressed her cheek and said, “Wow, that’s pretty clever of you.” Luna laughs and says, “I have my ways.” 

Thaddeus smirked and laughed. Luna smiled and let her nails trace patterns on the man's cheek. "You clever little minx." He said as his thumb rubbed her waist. Luna laughed and replied "You have no idea." Her head laid on his shoulder as she closed her eyes. Thaddeus smiled and rubbed the girl's back. "Good night, my love."    
  


Meanwhile, Theyna dried off Mirogane with the blanket as Shiro said out loud, "You look like a real mother babe." Theyna laughed and asked, “I do?” She added, “Well, I’m not sure if I’m ready to be a mother.” Shiro smiled and said, “I know, but Mirogane is all alone, we have to take care of him.” Theyna nodded and said, “I guess you’re right.”

Mirogane squealed and Theyna cuddled the little boy. She smiled and kissed his forehead. She looked at Shiro and said "He's a hybrid but he looks like a full Altean. I mean he has pale skin like you and lilac eyes. It's weird." Shiro uncrossed his arms and nodded, kneeling in front of his Fiance and pushing back a strand of the baby's jet black hair.  

Mirogane catches Shiro’s finger, which made him smile, Theyna asks Shiro, “Do you think he’ll be a good son?” Shiro answered, “Even though it’s too early to raise a kid, yes he might.” Theyna smiles and kisses the baby’s forehead, she then asks Shiro, “Will everyone be able to find us soon?” Shiro looks up at the sky and answered, “Hopefully, they could still be worried about us and Mirogane right now.” Theyna nodded and said, “Yeah.”

Shiro smiled and kissed the side of her head as Mirogane fell asleep, his head on her direct heartbeat. Theyna smiled and stood up, "I'm putting in his basket and then me and you will message them with our video pod. Got it?" Shiro nodded and Theyna walked off. He sat on the ground and received a message via his tech arm.

He opens the message to see Allura, Coran and the other Paladins in screen, Lance first speaks up and asks, “Shiro, is Luna there with you and Theyna?” Shiro raised an eyebrow and answered, “No, she’s not. Why?” Nora then yells, “Because she’s gone!”

Shiro asks "For how long?" Coran shrugged his shoulders and said "We don't know. That's what we're trying to see." Shiro nodded and Theyna came back with Mirogane asleep in his basket. Lance raised an eyebrow and asked "What's in the basket??".

Theyna answered, “Everyone, meet Mirogane.” She shows everyone baby Mirogane and they all looked in awe, Pidge says, “Aww, he’s a cutie. Where are his parents?” Shiro answers, “They’re gone, me and Theyna are the only ones he has now.” Keith tries to hold back tears when he first saw Mirogane, but then he says, “It was nice to meet the baby, but can we concentrate on finding Luna?” 

Nora nodded and said, “Yes, I’m so worried about her!” Shiro then says, “Nora, don’t worry. We’ll find her, but first you must find me and Theyna.” Nora then asks, “If we go find you guys first, we’ll be able to see where Luna went to?” Shiro nods and answered, “Yes, the only way we’re gonna find her is that all of us come together.”

Theyna nodded and Allura said "Can you describe the planet you're two or three are on?" Shiro answered, “It looks like we’re in a desert planet but there’s some places of trees and water.” Allura puts the coordinates to their location and sees that it’s only less miles from where they are, she says, “Looks like it’s not too far, we’ll create a wormhole to meet you there.” Theyna smiled and says, “Thanks Allura.”

Allura then hangs up on the video message and Shiro rubs his head with his hand, Theyna asked him, “Why did Luna leave alone?” Shiro answered, “I don’t know but  she could get in trouble.” Theyna added, “Or worse, there’s no way on what might happen to her.” Shiro then says, “All we can do is pray for her, Luna can handle herself.” He looks up at the sun and clouds in the sky, hopefully Luna will be alright. 

Back at Lotor’s castle, Thaddeus wakes up to see Luna still sleeping against him, he whispered into her ear, “Good morning, my love.” Luna smiled and kissed the man's lips. "Morning." Thaddeus smiled and soon Lotor pounded on the door. "I need answers!!" Luna looked the door and covered herself with the blanket. Thaddeus shook his head and yelled, "In a minute!!"

Thaddeus gets up from the bed and gets dressed, Luna just stays there, he walks up by the door and opens it to see Lotor. Thaddeus then says, “My apologies, Lotor. What do you need?”

Lotor crosses his arms and answered "There has been saying that the Paladins have found both our General and the Black Lion. Where is the Wolf Girl?" Thaddeus shook his head and said, "Understood, we'll follow the Paladins and reach our General first." Thaddeus smiled and Lotor nodded reluctantly

He walks away and Thaddeus closes the door, Luna asks, “What happened?” Thaddeus answered, “Lotor is gonna find Shiro and Theyna before the other Paladins do.” Luna then yelled, “What?! No, we can’t let that happen but I don’t want them to see me with you!” 

Thaddeus puts his hand on her shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, I have a plan. We can go somewhere where Lotor can find us.” Luna asked, “Where?” Thaddeus answered, “You’ll see. Get dressed and pack your stuff while I do the same.” 

Luna nodded and found her clothes. Thaddeus put on his and packed up the limited amount of things he had, Luna grabbed her weapon and Thaddeus walked out. Luna followed and the pair ran to the pod Luna came in. Thaddeus smiled and told Luna, "Enter in the coordinates for the planet my mother resides on. I owe her a visit." Luna nodded and did so. 

As Thaddeus was about to prepare the controls, a voice does, “Leaving so soon?” They look to see Lotor and his generals nearly standing far from the pod, Lotor laughed and said, “Thaddeus, I always knew that someday you would betray me. You’re worthless just like your sister.” Thaddeus yelled, “Leave Theyna out of this!” He starts to prepare the controls for the pod, the engines start and the pod takes off, Lotor growls and yells at his generals, “Go after them!” They all respond, “Yes, sir!” They run to their pods and takes off after them, Lotor just stands there looking angry. 

Thaddeus and Luna are still taking off in the pod, they see the generals going after them, Luna yelled, “Oh, no! We’re being followed, what do we do?” Thaddeus yells, “I’m afraid I’ll have to see my mother another time, I have to make a wormhole!” Luna asked, “How?!” Thaddeus answered, “By using the power of Quintessence, now that the controls while I do so!” Luna nodded and does what Thaddeus ordered her to, Thaddeus starts to prepare a wormhole with his powers and it worked, the pod managed to go in and it disappears. 

Zethrid growled and yelled, “Sir, they got away!” Lotor said on the screen, “Let them go, they haven’t seen the last of us.” In the wormhole, Luna asks Thaddeus, “Where are we going now?” Thaddeus answered, “Another place that I know but no one else does, we’ll be safe there.” The wormhole opens again and they enter into a planet that looks like a valley, and it had a beautiful scenery of the forest and rivers. 

Luna looks out amazed at the beautiful sight and asked, “Where are we?” Thaddeus answered, “My old home.” They land by a huge house that resembles a big mansion on Earth, it was near a river and some lovely trees and flowers.

Thaddeus jumped out and walked down the path. Luna sighed and followed behind. Thaddeus smiled and Luna asked "So this was the McDaron home?" Thaddeus nodded and opened the front door, revealing bits of glass on the floor and dried blood patches. "This is where I grew up, cared for my sister and broke everything that I held dearest to me." Luna nodded and walked around, examining the pictures of the family. 

Luna picked up one of a young man and woman, they stood outside a hospital and held a small blonde infant. Luna smiled and Thaddeus walked upstairs. Luna dropped the picture and followed. Thaddeus opened a door that had a giant hole in the middle. 

He smiled and said "This was my father's research room. I would come in and pretend to be him when I was a child. He would be in here 24/7 while my mother cared for me and managed to do that while being 9 months pregnant. It was amazing growing up here despite my origins coming into light. 

I regret leaving but I don't regret training with the Marmora for a good 6 years. There’s one thing you need to know, Luna. Is that we held a place in the Galra that other soldiers would die for. " Luna touched the door and asked, "What was it? What was the post that caused multiple deaths over the Galaxy?"

Thaddeus looked down and answered, “I don’t want to talk about it.” Luna walks up to him and says, “I’m sorry.” Thaddeus look at her and said, “It’s Ok.” Luna then asked, “Should we clean this whole place up? Looks like it’s been abandoned for years and it could used some rearranging.” Thaddeus nodded and answered, “Good idea, I really missed my old home. And we could fix the electricity and water of the house.” Luna nods and says, “Alright, let’s get to work.”

Luna smiled and walked down the hall to a room with a clear white door, she opened it and found a grey room. It looked like a girl's room, pictures everywhere and a bed with a curtain over the head. 

Luna walked in and stepped over a box. Luna picked it up and sat on the bed. She opened it and saw the first picture of Theyna, 15 years old, wearing a purple ball gown and dancing with Matt. Her hair was done up and Matt wore a tux different to the four other boys in the other pictures. Luna smiled and turned said picture over, she read out loud, " _ I told you you could dance. I only did it because Shiro wasn't the main one dancing! _ " Luna looked through the other ones, Theyna in the same ball gown smiling with Pidge, Matt, Shiro, her mother, father, relatives and lastly her grandfather, who was in a tux in a wheelchair and smiling from ear to ear.

Luna smiled at the picture and thought, ‘ _ That was a lovely picture, I wish Thaddeus was in the picture _ .’ She looks in the box to see Theyna’s parents on their wedding day, it nearly made her tear up. The final picture was the whole family together, very happy, and Thaddeus comes in and sits next to Luna and looks at the picture. 

He tells Luna, “That was the only picture that we were all happy in, I wish I hadn’t cause a rift between our family!” He slowly begins to cry but Luna hugs him, she says to him, “It’s not your fault, your anger and jealousy was blinding you.” Thaddeus nodded and said, “I know.” He wipes his tears and asks Luna, “Why don’t we keep cleaning up?” Luna nods and says, “Sure, But I’m afraid it’s gonna take forever to clean up.” 

Thaddeus then says, “Unless if there’s a faster way.” Luna raised an eyebrow asked, “What way?” Thaddeus answered, “Maybe I can use my powers to fix up the house.” Luna asks, “Are you sure this is safe?” Thaddeus answered, “Depends on how much Quintessence I can use.” Luna then tells him, “Ok, just be careful.” Thaddeus takes her hand and says, “I will, I promise.”

Luna smiled and Thaddeus walked out. Luna put the pictures back back but stopped when she saw an envelope Luna looked out the door and opened it. Inside was a letter, necklace and a ring, a photo of a Zarkon and Ultena kissing and in their youth. 

Luna smirked and read the back of the photo, " _ Love was a door I wasn't ready to see and you had already opened it. I give my life to you _ ." Luna wiped her eyes and looked over the letter, the letter was in Ultena's hand writing and one line Luna red over and over again. " _ My bravest warrior, don't fall in love, it makes you weak and your mind is clogged with his name everyday. _ " Luna sighed and grabbed the jewelry, the necklace was of a red ruby and it's back trimmings shining, in time with the bright blue ring that with it's golden band, which reflected loss and love. 

Luna stood up and walked around. letting her fingers skim over the dressers and finally stopping at an image of her, Matt and Shiro together at her Quince. Smiling and no scars, no pain, no loss.

Luna nearly tears up but holds back tears, and puts the pictures and jewelry in her bag for safe keeping, she walks out of the house to see Thaddeus about to prepare to use powers to fix the house. She walks up to him and says, “Be careful on using your powers, who knows what will happen?” Thaddeus replied, “I can handle this, I promise.” Luna nods and says, “Ok.” Thaddeus takes a deep breath and says to himself, “Alright, here goes nothing.”

Luna sighed and held the strap of her bag. Thaddeus let his hands ball over his head and the blue energy surged to the house. Luna held her breath and Thaddeus smiled. He stopped and Luna looked at a window, it's inside light turning on and the rest of the house followed. Luna laughed and smiled. Thaddeus looked at Luna and said, "You should have no doubts on my powers." Luna smiled and jumped in his arms. "I won't." Thaddeus laughed and the pair walked back inside.

The house looked good as new from the inside out, the floors were fixed, the walls weren’t bad, and the electricity and water were working again. Luna walk to the kitchen and turns the sink on to reveal fresh, clean water. She says, “The water’s clean!” Thaddeus smiled and turned on the stove and it worked, he says, “The stove works too, everything works.” Luna smiled and hugged Thaddeus, she said,  “Oh, thanks Thaddeus! I feel so happy.” Thaddeus hugs Luna back and says, “Me too.”

Meanwhile, Theyna packs her things from the pod while Shiro holds Mirogane. "You think we'll ever be back to how we were before?" Theyna asked as she walked to her lover. Shiro looked at her confused and asked "What do you mean?" Theyna sighed and let her hand rest on his shoulder "I'm saying I don't know if we should stay together anymore." Shiro's smiled dropped and Theyna kept her gaze on the ground.

Shiro then says, “Theyna, don’t say that. Since the day I met you, I knew that you were the one I can spend the rest of my life with, even after you lost your memory I knew you were still in there. Now you are.” Theyna looked amazed on what Shiro said, she blushes and Shiro takes her hand and says, “It’s okay if you’re speechless, and now we have this little guy as our very own.” He looks down at Mirogane and smiles and Theyna says, “He’ll make a great son, am I right?” Shiro nods and added, “And a Paladin Of Voltron, I know it.” 

Theyna smiles and kisses Shiro, Mirogane squealed and Shiro laughed. The couple stood there and soon a wormhole opened up. Lance and Keith were the only two to arrive and Theyna smiled at the lions. Lance ran out of blue and towards the couple.

He yelled, “HEY, we’re here!” Shiro and Theyna stood up and the two teens stood where they were standing, Keith sighed in relief and said, “Boy, aren’t we glad to see you guys.” Lance looked at Mirogane in Shiro’s arms and asked, “Is that Mirogane” Shiro nods and answered, “Yes, that’s him.”

Lance cheered "I'm Finally an uncle!!" Theyna laughed and asked "Do I become an aunt?" Lance looked at Keith and he didn't answer. He smiled and said "Maybe." Theyna cheered and hugged Keith as Lance stood there speechless.

Everyone else comes by and Pidge first sees Mirogane and says, “Awww, look at him! He’s so cute, I’m an aunt now!” Theyna laughed and said, “I know, right?” Allura sees the little baby in Shiro’s arms and says, “Hello, little one. Welcome to the family.” 

Nora looks at Mirogane and tears up, she’d thought, ‘ _ He’s so cute, I wish Luna was here to see him _ .” But then, she realized that Luna was still missing and yelled, “Oh, no! I nearly forgot!” Everyone looked back at Nora and Keith asked, “What is it, Nora? It’s still about Luna, isn’t it?” Nora nodded and Shiro then said, “Oh, I forgot about that! Nora, when did you realize Luna was gone?” Nora answered, “I woke up this morning and she wasn’t in the bed with me, I told everyone about this and tried to contact and locate her but nothing was working. Her signal must’ve gotten disconnected or damaged.”

Theyna shook her head and said "I have an idea if where she went." Theyna passed Mirogane to Shiro and ripped off her lightning necklace. Nora asked Theyna, “You do? Where did she go? I hope she wasn’t kidnapped or anything.”

.Theyna shook her head and said to the charm. "Reveal to me my dearest brother." The necklace glowed and showed a holograph of Thaddeus with a blushing Luna and her legs around his waist.

Everyone gasps in shock on what they’re looking at: Luna is hooking up with Thaddeus! Nora growls in anger and yells, “Luna is with YOUR BROTHER!” Theyna looks in disgust and yelled, “I’m so killing her when we find her, and Thaddeus as well!” Pidge smugs and says, “Now that’s something you don’t see everyday.”

Mirogane squealed in delight in Pidge's arms and Shiro smiled. Theyna balled her fist and tied the necklace around her neck. She sighs and looks straight at Nora. She grabs Nora's neck and said "You!! You're the reason Thaddeus is with your slut of a wolf!!"

Nora grabbed her fist and yelled, “You’re blaming me for this?! I didn’t ask Luna to leave alone, and hook up with your brother! And don’t call her a slut!” Theyna yelled back, “She is a slut, I think she could end up joining him with Lotor!” Nora removes Theyna’s hand from her neck and yelled, “Luna would never do that, she would never betray us, even after what we saw!” Theyna then yells, “You don’t know that, and what if I told you that this wasn’t the first time they hooked up?!!”

Nora shook her head and jumped on Theyna, knocking them down. "You little!!" Nora choked the girl and Theyna punched Nora in the face. Nora looked back and Theyna flipped them over. Choking Nora once again and both Lance and Shiro ran to separate the two. Lance grabbed Theyna's arms and she yelled "Hell no!! She's the bitch that started this shit!! SHE'S THE REASON I LOST MY MEMORIES!!" Nora stood up and Shiro held the girl's arms.

Nora yelled, “I didn’t mean to make you lose your memory, I tried to help you but I couldn’t. You should probably think about that?!” Theyna yelled back, “You still don’t get it, do you?!! Everything is ALL YOUR FAULT!” Shiro couldn’t take the fighting anymore and yelled, “ENOUGH, both of you!”

Nora wiped at her lips and Mirogane looked at his adoptive mother scared as her fangs came to play. Lance nodded and said to Theyna, "You need to control your anger sis, come on let's just relax." Theyna put her forehead on Lance's shoulder and sighed heavily. 

Mirogane had pools in his eyes and Theyna noticed. She walked up to the infant and cradled and crying baby. "Sh. it's alright baby, momma didn't mean to scare you." Pidge looked confused and asked "Did you just call yourself 'momma'?" Theyna  looked at Pidge and answered "I did."

Keith sighed in relief after the fight was over, he then said, “I have to agree with Lance on this one, Theyna. You have to control your anger, this isn’t gonna solve anything.” Shiro nods and says, “Keith’s right, your anger could make things worse for everyone.” Theyna sighed sadly and said, “I’m sorry, but you’re right. Now, we must concentrate on finding Luna and Thaddeus. Wherever they are, we have to find them before Lotor does.” Nora nods and says, “I agree.” 

She looks straight at the sky and says, “We can’t let them find them first.” The whole team nods and looks up at the sky determined, they have to get to Luna and Thaddeus before Lotor does.

Meanwhile, Thaddeus and Luna were in the bedroom and Thaddeus was on top of Luna on the bed, she blushes and asked him, “Are we doing this again tonight, Thaddeus?” Thaddeus answered, “Maybe, I was thinking the same as you.” He touches Luna’s leg underneath her nightgown and says, “You feel so warm, my love.” Luna blushed and said, “I was taking a shower.” Thaddeus smells her scent and added, “You smell like cherry blossoms, Lu.”

Luna laughed and kissed the man's neck. "I think I took it for nothing." Luna said and Thaddeus nodded. Luna smiled and took off the nightgown. Thaddeus smirked as his teal eyes sparkled. He wrapped both his arms around her slim waist and she lifted her bottom on instinct against his crotch.

Luna then helps Thaddeus remove his shirt, revealing his muscular upper body, she then helps him remove his pants leaving only his boxers. Thaddeus blushed and removes Luna’s pantie, she blushes and removes his boxers, he reaches out for a condom and puts it on. 

Thaddeus moves a piece of Luna’s hair from her face and asks her, “You ready, my love?” Luna nodded and answered, “Yes, I’m ready.” Thaddeus thrusted into her and she gasped. Thaddeus groaned and gripped those hips. Luna bated her neck and let Thaddeus bite and suck on her neck. 

Luna moaned and Thaddeus played with her clit, send bolts of pleasure up her spine.Thaddeus released from her neck and wiggles his fingers her messy dark blue hair, he then thrust against her more, caresses her smooth legs and bites on her leg, Luna winced in pain from the bite but she didn’t care. 

Thaddeus lets his fangs out and asks her, “Sorry, my love. Did it hurt?” Luna answered, “A little, but it’s okay.” Thaddeus smiled and says, “Ok, let’s continue.”

Luna moaned and racked her claws down his back. Thaddeus groaned and thrusted into Luna. Luna moaned and licked the man's earlobe. "Ah yeah, right there. Ah ah ah!" Luna said as her legs went up in the air and Thaddeus pulled on her hair.

She wraps her arms around his neck and they slowly end with a kiss, the pair catches their breath and Thaddeus gets off of Luna, they then give each other more kisses and hugs, Thaddeus then says, “This was a wonderful night, it was the best night I’ve had in so long.” Luna smiles and adds, “I knew you had some good in you, you always had a heart of gold inside you.” 

Thaddeus laughed and kisses Luna on the lips while caressing her cheek, he then covers themselves with the blanket, Luna then asks him, “Have you ever missed being happy?” Thaddeus answered, “Yes, ever since you helped me, I finally found the person I once was. I’d never thought you would help me find my heart.” Luna laughed and said, “Everyone deserves a second chance, and you finally got one.” Thaddeus smiles and says, “I did, thanks Luna.” 

He kisses her forehead and brings her close to his chest, he whispered in her ear, “Good night, Luna. My love.” Luna blushes and falls asleep while Thaddeus does the same, the moonlight shining in the window against the loving pair.


	10. Chapter Ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Luna woke up the next morning to an empty bed and noises from downstairs. She gets dressed walks down the stairs to to see Thaddeus in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Thaddeus sees Luna and says, “Good morning, my love. Making breakfast for you.” Luna smiles and comes up to Thaddeus to give him a kiss on the cheek and said, “Thank you, that’s so sweet of you.”

 

Thaddeus smiled and Luna sat on the counter. Thaddeus laughed quietly and Luna asked "What?" Thaddeus answered "Oh nothing. When I was a child, my mother would yell at me for sitting on the counter. Lotor did the same when he and I became Omega and Alpha mates." Luna laughed and said, “Daddy once did the same thing to me.” 

 

Thaddeus asked, “He did?” He added, “Looks like we have one thing in common, Luna.” Luna nods and says, “I guess we do.” Thaddeus then prepares Luna’s breakfast for her, it was blueberry pancakes with maple syrup on top and a glass of milk. He says to her, “Here you go, enjoy.” He kisses Luna’s cheek and Luna says, “Oh, thanks Thaddeus!”

 

He smiles and puts his hands on either sides of her hips. She ate and traced one piece over his lips with her fork. Thaddeus smirked and bite the piece off. Luna blushed and licked the syrup from his lips. Thaddeus laughed and said, “Oh, I forgot! There’s something I want to show you when you finish your breakfast.” Luna then asked, “Really? What is it?” Thaddeus answered, “You’ll see, my love.” 

 

Luna nods and finished her breakfast in time, after washing the dishes, Thaddeus takes her hand and asks her, “Are you ready for the surprise?” Luna nods and says, “Yes, I want to see!” Thaddeus replied, “Ok, come with me.” Thaddeus coveted her eyes and walked her to a room. The door was brown and looked new. Thaddeus unlocked the door and kissed his lover's cheek. Thaddeus counted to 3 and Luna saw the room. A box with an unused baby crib and clothes.

 

Luna gasped and said, “Thaddeus, is- is this?” Thaddeus nodded and said, “Yes, it’s the baby’s room. I did this just for you.” Luna tears up and hugs Thaddeus, she then says, “Oh, Thaddeus, I don’t know what to say.” Thaddeus rubs her hair and says, “I know you’re speechless, my love. It was something I wanted just for us.” Luna released from the hug and says, “But I don’t know, I’m not ready to be a mother yet.” 

 

Thaddeus hugs her from behind and says, “I know you’re not, we can still wait a few more years.” Luna grabs both of his hands and says, “That’s true, but thanks.” Thaddeus nods and tells Luna, “Anything for you, Luna.” The pair then walks away from the baby room and starts to clean up the kitchen. 

 

As the afternoon sun comes, the pair sits by a giant oak tree in the back yard, they looked at the river in plain sight, Luna says, “This view is so beautiful, it reminds me of back home.” Thaddeus then says, “It’s very beautiful, we used to swim in this river but we have to stay near the cove.” Luna nods and says, “I know how that feels, but there’s something else I’ve learned from the forest.” Thaddeus asked, “What is it, my love?” Luna stands up from the tree and picks out a leaf from the branch, she sits back down and tells Thaddeus, “I can learn how to play a leaf whistle, my mother taught me. Listen.” She then puts the leaf onto her mouth and starts to play music in it.

 

Thaddeus smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Luna stopped and kissed his cheek. He then says, “That’s a beautiful song.” Luna smiled and says, “It’s called Oracion, it means prayer.” Thaddeus then says, “What a meaningful name.” Luna laughed and says, “It is, just like how your name means courageous heart.” He nods and says, “I know what my name means, it kinda suits me.” Luna takes his hand and says, “It does.” Thaddeus laughs and kisses Luna on the lips and the pair keeps kissing under the tree, they became very close over the last few week, sometimes there were good and bad times but they can pull through. 

 

One night, Luna and Thaddeus were hooking up like almost every other night, Thaddeus kisses Luna on the lips and sucks in her neck. He was so focused on Luna that he forgot about one thing: he forgot to put protection on, he just keeps making out with Luna until morning. The next morning, Thaddeus sees Luna already awake and says, “Morin’ my love.” He kisses her forehead which made her laugh, Luna then says, “Morning, Thaddeus.” He then says, “I’m about to make us breakfast, want to come?” Luna nods and replied, “Sure.” Thaddeus then says, “Let’s go then.”

 

Luna smiles and sits on the counter. Thaddeus asks "Eggs?" Luna smiled and nodded. She played with a strand of hair as Thaddeus cracked the first egg. But as soon as she smelled the egg, Luna started to feel nauseous, Thaddeus noticed her about to vomit and asks her, “Luna, what’s wrong?” She then starts to run to the bathroom and vomits in the toilet, she coughs after she does and wipes her mouth.

 

Thaddeus runs in the bathroom to help Luna and asks her, “Luna, are you ok?” Luna sees Thaddeus kneeled beside her and nods, he sadly says, “I guess you’re sick, but I don’t think you’ll have breakfast today.” Luna groans in disappointment and stands up from the toilet and flushes the vomit away, something wasn’t right, why was she feeling nauseous? That’s something she has to know soon.

 

Luna sighed and shook her head, laying her forehead against the cold seat. Thaddeus walked out and Luna walked to the mirror. Her skin pale and her eyes bloodshot. A few days had passed and Luna couldn’t figure out what’s wrong with her, until one day, she decides to take a pregnancy test to find out what’s been going on. Luna takes a stick from the box and goes to the bathroom, then a couple of minutes later, the result comes in: two red lines. She gasps in shock, could this be true? Is she pregnant with Thaddeus’ child? This can’t be, she’s only 16, Luna’s not ready to be a mother yet! Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door, Thaddeus called, “Luna, is everything alright?” Luna stands up and walks to the door, she opens it to see Thaddeus looking worried about her, Luna then shows him the positive pregnancy test. He gasps in shock and asked, “Luna, is this true?” Luna nods and answered, “Yes, it is. But this can’t be, I’m only 16! I’m not ready!” Thaddeus then hugs her to comfort her, he rubs her hair and says, “Don’t worry, my love. We can figure this out.” Luna looks up at him and says, “I hope so, looks like Theyna’s gonna kill us about this.” Thaddeus then says, “I’m afraid so.” They continue hugging each other, how are they gonna explain this to Theyna and the team? Especially Nora? That’s something they have to figure out.

 

**_3 Months Later:_ ** **_  
_ **   
Luna was laying on Thaddeus’ lap on the couch in the living room, she rubs her small baby bump underneath her aquamarine dress, Thaddeus then asks her, “Is there anything you need, my love?” Luna shakes her head and answered, “No, I’m good. I can’t believe this is happening to fast.” Thaddeus looks away from her and says, “I guess this has to be my fault, if only I put protection, you would never had to go through this.” 

 

Luna shakes her head and says, “No, don’t blame yourself for this. Thaddeus, I know you’re gonna be a great father to the baby.” She gets up from his lap, takes his hand and said, “This can change the way things were before you became evil, you were given a chance to change because of me, and we can go through this together.” Thaddeus then asks, “But don’t you love Nora? What if she gets mad at you for being pregnant too soon?” 

Luna answered, “Yes, I do love Nora. But I cannot say what happens if she does get mad at me for being like this.” Thaddeus then says, “I fear that Theyna might feel the same way Nora would if she finds out, what can we do now?” Luna start to think on what they should do, then she snapped her fingers and said, “I got it! We can send a message to the Castle to tell the others where we are and that we’re safe and sound!” 

Thaddeus then says, “Good idea, I have a tablet that we can use.” Luna nods and says, “Ok, let’s go!” Thaddeus gets up from the couch and helps Luna up, they walk upstairs to the study room where Thaddeus works in to prepare the message for Team Voltron.

In the study room, Luna sits by the desk and turns on the tablet, she takes a deep breath and looks back at Thaddeus. She tells him, “I’m kinda nervous, it’s been so long since I’ve seen everyone, especially Nora. They must be so worried about me.” Thaddeus then tells her, “I know they’ll be happy to see that you’re alright, trust me.” Luna smiles at him and says, “Hopefully, but here goes something.” 

She goes to to the camera app on the tablet and starts to record her message for Team Voltron, “Hi, guys. It’s Luna, I miss you so much. I’m sending you this message to tell you that I’m alright, I’m with Thaddeus, we’re at his old home that he and Theyna used to live in. It’s a very beautiful place, and the view reminds me of the forest back home. Nora, I just want to say I’m sorry for leaving without telling you and the others but I didn’t want to put you guys in danger, I hope you understand. Also, Thaddeus is not as bad as we thought he was, I helped him! He found the person he once was and finally got a chance to change, things between me and him got kinda.... complicated. But before I go, Theyna, your brother has something he wants to say to you.” Luna gets Thaddeus to come over and he sits down next to Luna to look at the tablet that was still recording them and says, “Theyna, if you’re watching this, I just want to say that I’ve finally became the person I once was with you. It was all thanks to Luna, she taught me about second chances and helped me find my heart. She’s been such a good friend to me, and reminds me so much of you before we fell apart, I hope that someday you could find in your heart to forgive me for what I’ve done.” Luna puts his hand on his shoulder and says, “I know she will, anyway, we’ll be leaving now. But don’t worry, when we came here, I put the coordinates in the pod I was in to let you guys know where we are. We hope to see you guys soon, bye everyone and take care.” 

She presses the stop recording button and sends the message to the Castle of Lions, now all that’s left to do is wait, Luna looks at Thaddeus and asked, “Will they be able to get the message?” Thaddeus answered, “Only time will tell, my love. But the only thing we can do is wait and hope that they’ll arrive any moment now.” Luna nods and says, “Hopefully so.” They get up from the chair and walk out of the study room and into the living room, Thaddeus and Luna snuggle against each other in the couch, and watches movies on Netflix for the remainder of the morning.

Theyna was at the control room with Lance as a message came through. Lance smiled and said "You think it's from Luna?" Theyna balled her fists and answered "That slut isn't my problem." Lance sighed and she played the video. As it came to an end. Theyna shook her head. Lance asked "Are you gonna forgive him?" 

Theyna laughed and added "Never, he stole so much from me. Forgiving him will happen when I am on my death bed." Lance sighed and Theyna saved the coordinates in, Allura walks in and asks, “What’s going on?” Lance answered, “We just got a message from Luna.” Allura gasps and says, “She’s still alive? Where is she?” Lance replied, “She said the home where Theyna and her brother used to leave.”

Theyna pounded her fist and said "I'm killing them both." Lance rubbed her back and Allura asked "Did you save the coordinates?" Theyna nodded and added "It should be me, Shiro, Nora and you for this mission." Lance sighed and Allura agreed. Allura calls through the mic and yelled, “Shiro and Nora, come to the control room immediately!” Seconds later, Nora and Shiro comes running in. Shiro asks, “Allura, what is it?” Allura answered, “Luna sent us a message, she’s still alive.”

Theyna looked at Lance and asked "You'll take care of Mirogane?" Lance nodded and Theyna walked up to Allura. She glared at Nora and said "I am killing your slut first then my brother." Nora balled her collar and said "I'm done with you calling my girlfriend a slut." Theyna laughed and got close to Nora. "She slept with a man.  She is pregnant with his child and you call that love. She. is. a. slut." Nora tightened her grip and Shiro said "Enough, we have the coordinates and now we can confront them." Theyna smiled and pushed Nora back. 

Allura puts the coordinates to the McDaron house and opens a wormhole, the ship goes in and they arrive at their location, the Castle lands almost far from the house and Shiro says, “Ok, we’re just gonna go see Luna and Thaddeus. But we have to go unarmed.” Theyna yelled, “What? But why?” Shiro answered, “Because it’s gonna make things worse, we have to come peacefully.” Nora nods and says, “I agree, there’s no way I’m going in like maniac.”

Theyna rolled her eyes and put her blade down on the ground. Shiro smiled and Nora, Allura and the couple walked out. Theyna ran, furious and kicked the door down. Thaddeus stood there and Theyna grabbed the man's neck. Theyna yelled, “You no good son of a bitch! Why would you run off with a girl like Luna?” Thaddeus struggled to get free and said “S-sister, please. It’s not what you think.” She yelled, “What do you mean it’s not what I think? You and Luna are hooking up, weren’t you two?” 

Thaddeus then says while still struggling, “But i-it’s not like that, I-“ “Theyna stop!” Shiro yelled, Theyna looks back to see Shiro running in and he pulls Thaddeus from her and yells, “Theyna, what were you thinking?!” Theyna yelled, “I’m sorry, I just snapped, Ok?” Nora walks in and says, “Just think before you speak next time.” Shiro sighs and looks back at Thaddeus who was already getting up from being choked and says, “We’re very sorry about that, Thaddeus. Now where’s Luna? Is she here with you?” 

Thaddeus nodded and said "Lu! Please come down!" Theyna growled deep down in her throat as Luna walked down the stairs. Nora held her breath as her girlfriend came into view. Theyna let her claws some out and she balled her fists. Luna looked down and Thaddeus looked at his sister. "You sick son of a bitch, I hope you're happy with the wars you've caused." Theyna said as she walked into her brother's face. 

She looked at Luna and added "At least you had fun with your slut. Am I right?" Thaddeus grabbed her throat and said "She is not a slut, don't you dare utter those names once more." Theyna laughed and muttered "The truth hurts doesn't it?" Thaddeus tightened his grip and Theyna gasped. Luna gasps on what she’s seeing, she yells, “Thaddeus, stop please!” Thaddeus looks at Luna really scared, he didn’t want to make her scared of him, so he let’s go of Theyna, she then coughs from the grip.

Luna sees Shiro, Allura and Nora right by the door, she tears up and runs up to Nora and hugs her, she yelled, “Nora! Oh, I missed you so much!” Shiro helped Theyna up and Allura rubbed Luna's shoulder. Nora pushed Luna back and said "How could you?" Luna looked at Nora shocked and answered "I wasn't thinking." Nora laughed and said "Damn right you weren't!! You're pregnant!! How can you say you love me?!" Luna wiped her eyes and Theyna said "I told you. Wolves are desperate." Nora looked at the Gold eyed woman and let go of Luna's arms. 

"I'm sorry Luna, I thought I could forgive you, but I can't" Allura looked at the Galra man and said "You abandoned your mate and cubs and for what? For a unsacred lust that is weaker than what Lotor and you possessed?" Thaddeus growled and said "Do not bring Lotor and our children into this!" Theyna looked at the man and asked "Kids? You and Lotor and basically married with kids and you slept with a damn wolf?! Mom and dad didn't raise us like that!!"

Shiro yelled, “Stop it, all of you!” Everyone looks at Shiro after arguing and he says, “Look, let’s just calm down and talk about this. You’re only making things worse here.” Luna then runs back to Thaddeus looking sad, he hugs her from behind and says, “Don’t worry, Lu. I’m here.” She sniffles and holds his hand by his chest, then Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge with Mirogane comes in. 

Lance first sees Luna and yelled, “Luna, you’re ok!” He runs to her and gives her a hug, he says, “It’s good to see you again, Luna.” Luna smiled and says, “Me too.” As Lance releases from the hug, he notices Luna’s small belly bump underneath her dress, he gasps and yells, “You’re pregnant?!” Luna rubs her neck and says, “Um, yes I am.” Lance asked, “So who’s the...” He looks to see Thaddeus behind her, he growls in anger and yells, “You! You did this!” Luna gets in front of Thaddeus and says, “Lance, no! Please, it’s not what you think!”

Theyna put her hand on Lance's shoulder and told him. "Don't mind him, he won't live long enough to see Luna's or Lotor's kids." Lance nodded and Thaddeus sighed. and said "It is true, Luna is having my child but it was out of love." Nora rolled her eyes and walked out, Theyna followed suit. 

Luna looked down and said "I wanted this." Shiro sighed and looked at the male. "You do realize that this child will be a hybrid and your other children will be left without their other father." Thaddeus nodded and racked his hand through his blonde hair. Luna sighed and said "If I had known you and Lotor were becoming parents, I wouldn't have done this." Thaddeus shook his head and said "You didn't know my love and I believe he doesn't want me around his children anymore."

Thaddeus added “Besides, I’ve broken our bond and now the only thing that connects us together is our child.” Nora ran in and said "Sorry to interrupt but we have some company!" Shiro asks, “What? Who is it?” Nora answered, “It’s Lotor and his generals, they found us!” Thaddeus ran out with Shiro as Theyna shot her arrows at Acxa. She glared at her brother and yelled, "A little help here!!"

Thaddeus growls and pulls out his knife, he yelled, “Leave my sister alone!” He throws it out at Axca and the gun gets knocked out of her hand, Luna walks out and asks, “What’s happening?” Shiro answered, “Lotor and his generals followed us here, we have to stop them! Everyone, we have to protect the house! Keith, you stay with Luna while we take care of the rest!” Keith nods and Shiro and the others run out to fight while he stays with Luna.

Lotor smirks as he held small bundle against his chest. Ezor smiled and said "Look at the back stabber." Lotor laughed and walked up to the male. Thaddeus looked at Lotor and asked "What is on your chest?" Lotor smiled and said "Your daughter. She processes your eyes. Poor thing." Lotor said before revealing a small baby girl with Lotor's purple skin, white hair and Thaddeus's teal eyes.

Thaddeus dropped his weapon and walked to the infant. She squealed at her father and Lotor smiled. He said “She possesses your uncanny ability for adventure. It surprised me so much. I missed you so much my love.” Thaddeus smiled and touched his Infant daughter's cheek and said to Lotor. "I know I've made an enormous mistake. I can trust that you can forgive me but at least tell me how long did you know?" 

Lotor looked down and answered "The day you had left us, I was going to announce that I was expecting." Thaddeus shook his head the infant  squealed. Lotor smiled and Said "I wanted you there. She was beautiful. Her name is Honerva." Thaddeus smiled and kissed lotor's cheek. As Ezor had Lance in a choke hold, she notice her leader and aimed her blaster to Thaddeus's back. She pulled the trigger and Thaddeus's eyes widened as he fell on Lotor's arms. Lotor shook his head in pain.

Theyna saw and ran towards her brother, He laid on the ground as Lotor held onto his daughter tight. “NO, MY LOVE!! Don’t leave me! Don’t leave our family.!!” The male screamed as Theyna pushed down on the wound. "Stop!" A voice yelled and Theyna looked up from helping her brother and saw her mother. Normal and youthful. Thaddeus looked to see his mother, Lady V by the house, he gasps in shock and says, “Mother?” Lady V nods and says, “It’s good to see you again, my son.”

He smiled weakly and said “I am sorry for the pain I have caused, with my lover, and families.” Theyna shook her head and tried her best to stop the bleeding. Lotor wiped his eyes and said “Please don’t leave me and Honerva, she needs her father.” Thaddeus traced his finger on the baby’s cheek and placed his free hand on his husband’s cheek. “My love, I have hurt you and Honerva, please do not forgive me. I don’t deserve your unwilling compassion.” Lotor covered the hand and placed his daughter on her father’s chest. 

Thaddeus smiled and said “She will do everything I could not. You are my saving Grace Honerva. Be good for your mother.” He muttered the last parts as he took his last breath. Lotor gasped and screamed. Theyna pushed down on the wound harder with tears streaming down her face. Lady V grabbed the baby girl and cradled her. 

Lotor held onto his lover’s hand and placed it by his heart. Lady V said to the girl. “"My angel, this is a legacy you may bear for your days.” Lotor kissed his husband’s cold lips and whispered “I love you.” Hoping for a response, Theyna stopped and looked at her brother. Lotor cried and Theyna hugged him, a bridge crossed and war at ease. Lotor wiped his eyes and Lady V told the male, “She is gorgeous, care for her with all your might. My son loved you and this child deeply. His affair wasn’t in love. Your marriage was.” 

Lotor nodded and took back his daughter. Theyna stood up and yelled “COME OUT LUNA!!” The wolf did so and ran towards her dead lover. She covered her mouth and Theyna said “Look what you’ve done. A girl and mother are now left without their father and husband. I hope you’re happy. Slut.” Theyna walked off and Luna stared at Lotor, his generals were gone and everyone else stood at tension. 

Luna ran off and Lady V sighed. She looked for her daughter and found her in her old room. “I remember your 15th like it was yesterday.” Theyna sighed and asked “What does this have to do with Honerva losing her dad?” Lady V smiled and said “Honerva will be strong warrior and she’ll have your brother’s spirit. I know for sure.” Theyna wiped her eyes and her mother added “But I know your brother did not want a affair born child. It is now your job to raise the wolf’s child.” The Galra hybrid rolled her eyes and said “That slut is the reason Lotor is heartbroken. She was desperate for sex and now? She’s destroyed a whole damn family.” Lady V stayed silent.  

Theyna sighs and her mother then says "Go talk to her." She balls her fists and walks off. Theyna finds her and sits next to her at tree. Theyna looked at her and said "I don't regret what I said. Lotor and my brother had a  whole future planned with their daughter and now? Honerva is stuck without her dad. Lotor has a heart and Thaddeus had found it. You're dead to me. Now and until I am on my death bed. Got anything to say?”

Luna looks at her with her golden eyes and says, “No, but all I can says is I did nothing wrong.” Theyna laughed and yelled “You destroyed a family for your lustful ways, you’re a slut and that won’t change.” Luna wanted to yell but she didn’t want to lose the baby because of stress, she then says, “Theyna, your brother changed because of me, I wanted to help him so he can forgive you. But I didn’t want to risk putting you and the others in danger, I never did anything wrong.” 

Theyna stands up from the grass and says, “You don’t think so? Fine, so be it!” She begins to walk away from the oak tree and adds, “But I’m not gonna speak to you until you admit that you were wrong!” Luna sees Theyna go back inside the house and she looks away from her, she wanted to come back inside too but couldn’t, so she stays sitting underneath the tree for the whole day.

Theyna sits in her old room when Shiro comes in with Mirogane. He smiles and squeals. Theyna smiles and Shiro sits next to her. Shiro asked, “How’s Luna doing?” Theyna sarcastically answered, “Fine.” He then asked her, “But did you talk to her?” She nods and said, “Yes, but I’m still not speaking to her until she admits she was wrong!” Shiro then says, “Theyna, I know you’re upset but what Luna did wasn’t her fault, she was distracted.” 

Mirogane squeals and grabs his mother’s finger, Theyna smiled at that but she then tells Shiro, “But hooking up with Thaddeus and getting pregnant with his child is no distraction, I can’t believe she would do something like that with him.” Shiro sighs and says, “Theyna, you have to apologize to her, you still being angry is not gonna solve anything.” Theyna shakes her and says, “I’m not apologizing to that slut, and that’s final.” 

Shiro replies, “Theyna, it’s either you apologize to Luna or you’ll never make up with her.” He stands up and starts to walk out, before he does he tells Theyna, “Just think about it, do you think you can forgive yourself for your brother’s death?” Shiro then walks out of the door, leaving Theyna alone with Mirogane, she looks down sadly and asks Mirogane, “What if Shiro’s right? Maybe I don't forgive myself.” Mirogane puts his little hand on her cheek, which made her smile a little, will she ever forgive herself and Luna? Who know? But she has to think about it like Shiro told her. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter Eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was evil. They knew that, but taking someone's memory? That was beyond their control. Now, everyone had a side to choose but she picked the wrong one, turning her back on love and Voltron. Will everyone's hearts heal, or will they shatter at those cold Golden eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Voltron. Netflix and Dreamworks does. Che1seaLovesYouAll owns Luna Borealis and Nora Plumeria while I own Theyna McDaron.

Theyna sighs and says "You're dad is right. How about I go show you to your  grandma? She's been eager to meet you." Mirogane smiled. She walks out and finds her mom in the gardens. Theyna walks up to her mother and says, “Mom, I want you to meet someone.” Lady V looks to see her daughter holding Mirogane and says, “Is that...?” Theyna nods and said, “Yep, meet Mirogane.”

 

Lady V smiled and picked up the little boy. "I thought Shiro would never make a move!!" She says and Theyna smiles. Lady V tickles her grandson and Theyna asks "How did you know you loved dad?" Lady stared at her daughter and answered "It was love at first sight. I feel for his eyes and everything else followed." Theyna nodded and Mirogane babbled a sentence to the woman. 

 

Theyna laughed and Lady V said to Theyna."The day you turned 15, that was the day I knew Takashi was bound to love you." Theyna stuffed her hands in her pockets and her mother asked "Still attached to that fighter jacket your father wore?" Theyna hugged herself in the grey-green jacket she wore.

 

She tells her mother, “This jacket is my memory of him and I never want to forget him.” Lady V smiles and says, “I know you wouldn’t, is Mirogane your adopted one?” Theyna nods and says, “Yes, Shiro and I found him alone, his parents were dead but they left a note to take care of him.” Lady V then says, “Oh, the poor thing.” Theyna nodded and Lady V put her hand on her shoulder. "This wasn't your fault. It was his choice." 

 

Theyna sighed and said "This war has broken too many souls. Plus, if that slut kept her paws to herself, he would still be alive." Lady V sighed and said "Theyna you have to forgive her. I did and you must too." Theyna threw her arms up and yelled "I won't!! Wanna know why?! Because she caused so many people to lose Thaddeus. A little girl without her father, a omega without his Alpha, a mother without her son and a sister without her brother.!!"

 

Lady V puts her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and says, “Theyna, I know exactly how you feel but you have to let that go and forgive Luna, she’s devastated for everything that’s happened.” Theyna then said, “I don’t want to let it go, how can I forgive her for what’s happened?” Lady V smiled and answered, “Just think about it, you have to understand about what is right and wrong, Thaddeus wouldn’t want this.”

 

Theyna knit her eyebrows and growled deep in her throat. "You don't know what he wanted." Theyna walked off and Lady V sighed down at her grandchild. Shiro walked up to the woman and she smiled ear to ear. "Mrs.McDaron. I need to ask you of one thing." Lady V laughed and said "Alright but I told you to call me Valentina, you and Matthew know this."

 

Shiro apologizes, “Sorry, I forgot.” Lady V shakes her head and says, “It’s ok, child. I still know about that.” Shiro then asks her, “Where’s Luna?” Lady V points over to the giant oak tree where Luna is still sitting at and answered, “She’s right there, she hasn’t moved from there all day.” She adds, “Why don’t you go talk to her?” Shiro asks, “Are you sure?” Lady V nods and says, “Positive, trust me.” 

 

Shiro sighs and said, “Alright, I’ll go.” Shiro walks up to the oak tree to see Luna playing Oracion on her leaf flute, it was a lovely song, it made Shiro smile. After Luna finished playing Oracion, Shiro said, “That’s a beautiful song.” Luna laughs looks to see Shiro standing by the tree and tells him, “Thanks, it’s something my mother taught me.” Shiro then asks Luna, “Can I sit down with you?” Luna answered, “Sure, if you want.”

 

Shiro sat next to her and smiled. Luna looked at his son and said "He's a very happy baby," Shiro nodded and said "I'm glad we found him." Luna nodded and Shiro sighed. "Once we get back to the castle, it won't be the same." Luna nods and asks, “But do you think what I did was wrong?” Shiro raise an eyebrow and asked, “Huh? What you mean?” Luna answered, “For leaving to find Thaddeus?” She added, “I really wanted to help him, but my kindness got me distracted and now look where this has gotten me.” She looks down at her baby bump and rubs it.

 

Shiro looked ahead and answered "It wasn't right but in the end we all make mistakes. This one more destructive than others." Luna nodded and said, "I lost my girlfriend and a friend. And now, Two kids have no father and bad blood is running." Shiro nodded and rubbed the girl's shoulder. Luna sighed and asked "So, with the blade of marmora. Is Mirogane going to  them?"

 

Shiro nods and says, “When he gets older, he will. But I know you’re gonna make a great mother to your baby.” Luna asked, “Really?” Shiro nods and says, “Yes, I know. Thaddeus would want that for you.” Luna smiles and says, “I guess you’re right, he would want this for me.” Shiro smiles and said, “That’s true.” He then stands up and says, “We’re gonna be leaving soon, be sure to get your stuff before we take off.” Luna nods and says, “I will.” Shiro walks away, Luna stands up from the tree and walks into the house. 

 

She walks into the baby’s room to get the stuff Thaddeus left there, after that, she walks into the bedroom to get her remaining things. Luna sees Thaddeus’ long dark coat on the chair and puts in on, it had his scent on it, but then she sees something else on the bed. It was a black box with a note next to it, she opens in and it reveals a silver necklace with a dark teal crystal in the shape of a teardrop and a silver ring with a rainbow zirconia, it was beautiful and she wanted to cry from the gift Thaddeus left her. Luna picks up the note and opens it, it reads:

 

_ Dear Luna,  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ By the time you read this, I want to present you this ring and necklace as a memory of me, it was supposed to be a birthday present for you but I wanted to give this to you now.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ There’s also something I was afraid to tell you before, I’ve been in love with Lotor since he took over the Galra Empire I hope you fully understand that about me and him, but I didn’t want to hurt him, he was and will still be my world. Being my Queen and mother to my child, I will love him will my heart and soul. 

_   
_ _ If this is my last farewell, I want you to know you’ll make a great mother to our child, promise me that you and Nora will take care of the baby for me. She’s your one true love. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thank you always,  _ _   
_ _ Thaddeus McDaron _ __   
  


Luna smiles and hears someone say. "Happy with what you've done?" Luna turns around and see Theyna with her jacket tied around her waist and her arms crossed. Luna shook her head and answered "Look, all I want is for peace between you and I." Theyna shook her head and added. "Why? There's nothing to fix. You got your wish." Luna sighed and said "Please Theyna!!" The golden eyed female shook her head once more and walked off.

 

Luna wipes her eyes and puts the gift in her bag, after finishing packing, she takes her bag and and boxes including Thaddeus’ bag filled with his stuff, she then head downstairs and walks out of the house. Luna heads inside the castle and Allura begins to launch and they take off from the McDaron household and finally back into space.

 

In the Castle, after Luna was settling things down, Luna walks out of her room and walks down the hallway to see everyone standing around her. Pidge runs up to her with tears in her eyes and hugged her, she yelled, “Oh, Luna! You’re ok, it’s good to have you back!” Luna rubs Pidge’s hair and says, “It’s good to be back.” Hunk also hugs her and says, “We’d thought we never see you again!” Luna laughs and says, “Don’t worry, Hunk. I’m fine now.” 

 

They release from their hug and Coran then says, “I’m sorry to interrupt this touching reunion but Luna, there’s something different about you, why are you wearing that long  coat?” Luna stuttered, “Um, well I....” Allura stands beside Coran and says, “I think it’s better if she shows you, right Luna?” Luna nods and replied, “Yes, it’s better if I show you.” Hunk and Pidge looked at each other confused and shrugs, Luna takes off Thaddeus’ coat to reveal her baby bump underneath her aquamarine dress, the three gasp in shock and Pidge yells, “Luna, you’re.... you’re pregnant?!” 

 

Luna touches her baby bump and said, “Yes, I am. I’m surprised you didn’t know until now.” Shiro walks up to Luna, puts his hand on her shoulder and tells everyone, “Listen, everyone. What Luna did wasn’t her fault, she was distracted. But now that she has a baby on the way, the only thing we can do is help and support her.” Theyna scoffs and says, “There’s no way I’m helping that slut, she did something completely reckless and you all know it.” Keith looks at Theyna and says, “But Luna didn’t do anything wrong, although she did leave without telling us but that’s not the case, we still have to help her like Shiro said.” 

 

Theyna then yelled, “Well, I’m not saying anything to her until she admits that she was wrong, and that’s final!” She walks away angry to cool off, Luna then sees Nora looking away from her and walks toward her, she reaches out for her and says, “Nora... I” Nora flinches and yelled, “Don’t touch me, Luna!” Luna takes her hand back and stuttered, “Nora, please.... I didn’t mean to....” 

 

Nora looks back at her and yelled, “It doesn’t matter, this is the third time you hurt me! I can’t believe you would just leave, have an affair with Thaddeus and come back pregnant with his child!” Luna shakes her head and says, “But I was....” Nora yelled, “Don’t say it! This is the third strike you did this to me, and what happens after three strikes? It means that I’m not your girlfriend anymore!” Luna then yelled, “What? Nora, please.... you can’t do that!” Nora then says, “Sorry, Lu. I have to, it’s for the best. But it’s time for me to move on all by myself, and I guess you were right all along, I don’t deserve to be with you.” 

 

Nora walks away to her room with tears in her eyes, Luna just stands there and tears up, Keith walks up to her and tells her, “Don’t worry, Lu. Just give her some time to calm down.” Luna then says, “But she said she’s not my girlfriend anymore, I don’t know what to do!” Lance comes up to them and tells Luna, “It’s ok, Luna. We’re here for you, and so is your baby.” 

 

Luna looks at Keith and Lance with watery eyes, Allura then says, “Luna, I truly understand that Thaddeus would want this for you, being a teen mom is difficult but I know you can do this with us helping and supporting you.” Shiro nods and adds, “She’s right, as long as we’re here with you, you and your baby are gonna be fine.” Luna smiles and wipes her eyes says, “I know you’re right, I made a promise to Thaddeus and I’m here to keep it.” She rubs her baby bump and says, “I want my baby to have a happy life, and I’ll do it for Thaddeus.” Luna hugs Keith and says, “Thank you.” Keith smiles and hugs her back, he then says, “No problem, Lu. That’s what friends are for.” Luna nodded and Keith smiled. 

 

Meanwhile, Theyna ran outside and Rocky followed. She sat by a pond and let the dog lay in her lap."Hey boy? Do you think this is worth fighting anymore?" Rocky barked and she nodded. Theyna looks on and Nora sat by her. "Mind if I sit here?" Theyna shook her head and Nora said "I should've listened to you. I wouldn't be like this now if I had." Theyna nodded and said "I have my reasons. She destroyed multiple answers and for what? Her own truth. The whole prophecy was based around me. I was supposed to help him and now? He's go-" She broke down  and Nora laid her head on the girl's shoulder. "He's gone. He's gone." 

 

Nora sighed and said "It's nothing we can do. I feel bad for Lotor, his daughter will never know her real father." Theyna nodded and wiped her eyes. Nora looked at Theyna and said "We can't undo what has happened but we're gonna fight, he won't die in vain." Theyna smiled and Keith walked up to the pair. "Hey Nor, can I talk to Theyna?" Nora nodded and stood up, clasping the girl on her shoulder. 

 

Keith smiled and sat down next to Theyna. "Why do you push Luna away?" He asked and Theyna answered "She's a slut that destroyed two whole families for her own benefit." Keith shook his head and said "It wasn't her fau-" Theyna jumped up, "To hell it wasn't her fault!!! SHE KNEW WHAT SHE WAS DOING!!! MY FAMILY IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF HER!! WHY ARE YOU all defending her?" Keith sighed and answered "She is having a kid." The girl crossed her arms and said "That isn't a valid reason. She didn't love Thaddeus, she lusted him. 

 

That kid will know his mother's 'sacrifice' but I am making sure that she knows what she destroyed." Keith stood up and said "But the prophecy." Theyna laughed and said, tears pooling in her eyes. "That was for me. 'The misunderstood shall understand and the liar will see the truth. Dying for the man that love is greater than thy sun and the broken shall find their way?' That was for me! I died when I lost my memory! Nora finally understood, Lotor got his daughter, the truth! And I found my way back to Shiro." Keith's eyes were widened and Theyna just nodded, tears streaming.

 

Keith hugs Theyna and says, “Theyna, I know you’re still upset at Luna but you must apologize to her.” Theyna wipes her tears and asks, “Why? How can I forgive her for what she did?” Keith sighs and answersd, “Just think about it, Luna knew what she did was wrong and got herself into this.” He stands up and walks back inside, leaving Theyna alone with Rocky, Rckey licks her face and asks her pup, “Rocky, do you think I should forgive Luna?” Rocky whimpers and Theyna sighs and says, “Maybe Shiro was right, I do feel at fault, I guess I have to think about it.” She pets Rocky’s head and watches the the pond shine in the sun. 

 

In Luna’s room, Luna was unpacking some of the baby clothes and toys for her unborn baby, she takes out a teddy bear and smiles. She puts the little bear and her little bump and says, “My little one, looks like it’s just you and me now. I wish your daddy was here for us.” She sighs sadly and then Lance comes in, “Hey, Lu. Mind if I sit with you?” Luna nods and says, “Sure, come sit with me.” Lance sat down and said "I guess this is hard for you but you gotta understand everyone is at odds." 

 

Luna nods and says "I know that and I don't blame them for hating me. Theyna and Lady V lost another family member and she lost all the faith she had left." Lance nodded and added "It's just something new we have to deal with." Luna nodded and Lance stood up. "I have to go talk to Shiro. I'll be back." Luna nodded and he left. Sitting there and thinking, Luna got up and walked out. To the training room where Theyna had her bow in hand. A scratch on her cheek and sweating heavily. 

 

Luna walked in slowly as Theyna aimed her bow at the bots. Hitting it's chest, it fell to the floor and Theyna ripped out her arrow from it's chest. Luna sighed and Theyna aimed her bow at the girl. Luna gasped and Theyna asked "What do you want?" Luna walked slowly and said "I just wanna talk to you." Theyna laughed and said "I have nothing to say to you. Like I said, you're dead  to me." Luna shook her head and said, "But it wasn't my fault!" Theyna's grip tightened and she glared at the girl. "You say that but how many families did you break, how many hearts you shattered and lastly, how many allies you lost?"  

 

Luna sighed and say the tears pooling. "But Theyna-" "NO! HE IS GONE!! MY BROTHER IS GONE AND IT'S BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T STAY IN YOUR PLACE!!" Theyna threw her bow and arrow to the ground and Luna asked "What?" Theyna balled her fists and said "The prophecy, it was for me. Honerva wanted you for Lotor, she messed with your mind and lead you wrong. That bracelet was meant to be on my wrist. Break my mind and make me lose my life. You naive child, you broke hearts." 

 

Luna covered her mouth and yelled "I am not a child!!" Theyna walked up and said "I beg to differ." She dug inside Luna's pockets and took out the jewelry and picture. "We are not the same, I fight for my life and you? Fought for lust.  One day you'll see that. But until then, I don't want you in my life anymore." Theyna gripped the items and walked out. Leaving Luna shocked and wanting a redo on her life. Wanting the mistakes to be gone and for her life to be back to normal. Luna ran after her.

 

She keep going after her and Theyna was standing by the hallway, Theyna yelled, “I can’t believe you had to do something like this, and then thinking you did nothing wrong.” Luna held her breath and Theyna turned around. “You really have the guts to still fight for me after you took away a piece of my family.” Luna shook her head and said “I did nothing wrong!! I actually helped Thaddeus discover himself!” 

 

Theyna laughed and said “Did you really?” Luna nodded and Theyna created a image with her necklace. A pool shown a smiling Thaddeus in a white tux. Axca stood behind him in a black dress and held a bouquet of flowers. Thaddeus smiled and soon Lotor walked out in a knee length white dress with his father walking him down. Thaddeus smiled and took Lotor’s hands. 

 

Zarkon nodded towards the male and said “Do him proud.” Thaddeus nodded and kissed his fiance’s hands. Lotor blushed and slid his hand to his small bump. The other male laughed a little and let his hand join his lover’s. The ceremony was small and went on like a human wedding. 

 

At the vows, Luna cried as Thaddeus got down on his knees to say “ _ I will love you and our child for the rest of my days. I will take on wars for you and never a single person harm you two. _ ” Making his statement true, he kissed the bump and stood up. The two lovers had exchanged their “I do’s” and sealed their love with a kiss. The image evaporated and Theyna tied her necklace back on. 

 

Luna covered her mouth and Theyna said “You ruined that union and for what? For an answer that wasn’t meant to be? A lust for a cock that had to be my brother’s? I hope you’re happy now, because I’m not.” Luna grabbed her hand and said “Please Theyna! If I had known he was actually married to Lotor I wouldn’t have-” “HE HAD A DAMN CHILD AND A RING ON HIS FINGER!! The signs were obvious!!” Luna cried and Theyna kept her cold golden eyes on the girl. “Goodbye Luna, have a happy life because I won’t be in it.” Theyna walked away and Luna held her chest. 

 

Theyna walked to the infirmary and saw Lance and Shiro talking. Theyna sighed and Shiro asked “What’s wrong babe?” Theyna shook her head and laid her forehead on the man’s shoulder, “I’m just tired.” Lance walked out and Shiro nodded. Theyna cried and said “I want my babies.” Shiro nodded and the two walked out. Rocky caught up with the two and Theyna picked him up. “Mirogane is in his bassinet in the room, took a while for him to fall asleep too.” Shiro said and Theyna laughed. 

 

Meanwhile in the control room, Luna finishes the final part of Oracion and sighs in relief, it made her smile a little. Then, she hears, “Hey, Lu.” She sees Lance and Keith standing by the door and says, “Oh, hey guys. Did I wake you?” Keith shakes his head and said, “No, we heard the music and came here because that’s where it was coming from.” Lance then says, “It’s a very good song you played.” Luna smiles and says, “Thanks.” Lance then asks her, “Mind if we sit with you?” 

 

Luna nods and answered, “Yeah, come sit with me.” Lance smiled and sat next to the girl, putting some distance between the two. "Theyna's fine." Keith said and Luna smiled. Lance nodded and said to the girl "But the thing is, I think it's wise you step back from talking to her for while. For her sake and yours." Luna sighed and said "But I did nothing wrong!" Keith commented "Theyna's grieving and right now  she'll attack whoever was responsible as in this case, it's you. It's basic Galra behavior. Just trust me on this."

 

Luna sighs and said, “Ok, I will.” Lance then tells her, “Luna, Shiro and I were talking, and we got kind concerned about your baby.” Luna asks him, “What do you mean?” Lance answered, “Well, you know that your baby is gonna be a human/wolf/Galra hybrid, right?” Luna nods and says, “Yes, does this mean that my baby’s gonna be a-“ Keith said, “A triple hybrid, that’s an extremely rare species.” Luna asks, “What’s so rare about that?”

Keith sighs and answers "There's regular hybrids like me, Theyna, Thaddeus and Lotor's Daughter and there's the triple hybrids that either die at birth or never make it past five years.” Luna then yelled, “What?! But I don’t want my baby to die!” Lance then says, “Luna, calm down. I know this sounds bad but I think your baby can survive this.” Luna then yells, “How do you know?! Didn’t you hear what Keith said? Triple hybrids die, I don’t want that for my baby!”

Keith sighed and said "I'm sorry Lu. Life isn't fair, I'll be outside." Lance nodded and Keith walked out. Luna sighed and Lance said "I know it's scary but you'll be fine." Luna yelled "Keith just told me that my baby will die!! How could I be fine!?!?!" Lance jumped slightly. Luna's eyes cast on the floor and she stood up. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

She runs out of the control room and heads to her room, she cries on the bed in sorrow, Luna tells herself, “This can’t be happening, I don’t want my baby to die! What am I gonna do now? I wish Thaddeus was still here to help me.” Luna sat on her bed and cried herself to sleep.    
  


Meanwhile Theyna rocked her son to sleep as Keith walked in the kitchen. "Hey Keith! What's up?" Keith smiled and sat at the counters. Keith shook his head and asked "How do you raise Mirogane? Even after all that's happened?" Theyna answered, “Well, he reminded me of how my mother used to raise me and Thaddeus, I know Mirogane will be a good son.” Keith nods and says, “I know he will.” Mirogane squeals at Keith and latches onto his uncle’s finger.

Theyna laughed and looked at her son sadly. Keith noticed and asked "What's wrong?" Theyna breathed shakily and answered "I found his biological parents. They're both still alive and now? They're looking for him. I don't want to lose him." Keith looked at the girl and placed his hand on her shaking shoulder. Keith says, “Don’t worry, we can try to work this out. Does Shiro know?” Theyna shakes her head answered, “No, but I’m afraid what he’s gonna think if I tell him.” Keith says, “Just give yourself some time, you’ll tell him when the time is right.” Theyna nods and says, “Ok, thanks.” Keith smiles and walks out, hopefully Theyna will think of what to tell Shiro about Mirogane. 

The next morning, Luna wakes up looking exhausted and tired, she had trouble falling asleep. She gets up from the bed and looks at herself in the mirror and noticed something unusual about herself, her eyes were now in amber gold, some purple patches were on her skin and her baby bump has gotten bigger. Luna then thought, ‘Oh, dear. Does this look bad? I hope not’ Luna then puts on the big coat, and heads out to the dining room, she sits down on the chair and lays her head on the table. She thought, ‘ _ Is this what having a triple hybrid baby feels like? Looks like I’m the first one to feel that way _ .’

Theyna walked in and looked at Luna. Looking away and letting her glossy eyes get wetter. Luna looked up and saw Theyna in nothing more than sweats and a white tank top. She walked out and Luna reluctantly followed her. But then she stops, she knows that Theyna is still devastated for what happened, so Luna decides to give her some space. She starts to walk back to the dining room but suddenly she begins to feel woozy, her vision becomes blurry and then collapses to the floor, luckily she fell on the side.

Luna tried to get up and Theyna heard. She ran and shook the girls side. "Lu?! LUNA?!" Theyna unbuttoned the coat and saw the patches. Theyna shook her head and said "No no no!" Theyna found her blade and slit a small line in her wrist. Theyna leaned Luna's head back and she let her blood drip onto the girl's baby bump. Theyna squeezed her own arm and held her breath. After 5 agonizing minutes, Luna opened her eyes and smelled the blood. She then says, “Oh, my head. What’s happening?” Her eyes close again and her head falls to the side and Theyna then yells, “Oh, no! Help, someone please!”

Theyna lifted the girl's head and said out loud "I never thought I'd bit someone." After letting her fingers feel the wolf's neck. Theyna let her fangs slid out and sink into the girl's neck. Luna's eyes opened and she saw Theyna's head against her neck. The girl pushed the Galra away and yelled "WHAT THE HELL??" Theyna wiped her lip and yelled back "I WAS HELPING YOU!!" Luna shook her head and asked "By biting me?!"

Theyna held her breath and finally answered "It was the only way to save you!!" Luna held her marks and yelled "YOU BIT ME!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!?!?"

Theyna growled and a voice yelled, “What’s going on?!” The girls look to se Shiro and the others at the scene, Lance gasps when he see Luna with purple patches on her skin, her baby bump bigger than it was and her eyes in amber gold. He runs to her and asked, “Luna, you look different. What happened?” Luna answered, “I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like this on me before.” Shiro then says, “We need to run some tests on you Luna, this looks pretty rare.”

Lance lifted Luna and walked out. Shiro turned towards Theyna and asked "What did you do?" Theyna looked on the ground and answered "I bit her...." Shiro yelled, “You bit her?! Why?” Theyna yelled, “I was trying to help her but she pushed me away!” Shiro then said, “Theyna, I understand. Whatever’s going on with Luna, it must be serious. You could’ve told me first.” Theyna looks at the ground and says, “Sorry, I should have.” Shiro smiled and said, “It’s not your fault, now let’s see what’s up with Luna.” Theyna nods and she follows Shiro to the infirmary with everyone else behind them. 

Meanwhile, Lance carries Luna to the infirmary and place her on the bed, Lance pants heavily and says, “Luna, you’re getting heavy! Are you getting bigger?” Luna nods and says, “I am, but that’s impossible, that’s not how pregnancy works.” Lance then says, “Maybe this is different than other pregnancies, I think Allura could know about this.” Luna sighs and says, “I hope so.”Allura walked in and looked hesitantly at Luna. Coran followed and she told him "Get the scanner." Coran simply nodded and walked out. Allura walked up to Luna and said "Luna I intend for this not to frighten you but if my predictions are right, we'll need to take out your child."

Luna gasped and yelled, “What?! No, you can’t do that!” Allura says, “Luna, calm down. We just need to see what’s going with you first, I’ve never seen anything like this before.” Lance nods and tells Luna, “Allura’s right, just let her see what’s up with you and you baby. I hope it’s not bad.” Luna sighed heavily and says, “Me too.” She rubs her baby bump and says, “I don’t want anything happening to my baby.” Allura nodded and Coran walked in. Allura smiled and took the scanner.

She lifts up Luna’s dress and puts some gel on her belly, Allura puts the the scanner on her belly to see what’s going on. Luna yelped, “Oh, it’s cold.” Lance says, “It’s Ok, I’ve seen this a couple of times.” Allura laughs and says, “Me too, now let’s take a look here.” Allura focused in the screen and Coran took notes. Allura Listened to the heartbeat and sighed heavily. "We'll have to put her down. This child is only draining her." Allura whispered and Coran nodded.

Luna looks at the screen to see her unborn baby in her stomach, the heartbeat makes her tear up and she wipes her tears to stop her from crying, she thought, ‘My little one, you’re so beautiful, if only Daddy was here to see you.’ Lance then asks Allura, “So, how does it look?” Allura answered, “The good news is the baby is perfectly healthy, it’s not what I expected to be. However, there’s some bad news I have to bring up.” Luna asked, “Wait, bad news?”

Allura sighed and answered "This baby is draining your bloodstream and we'll have to remove it." Luna yelled, “What?! You have to perform a C-section on me?! I can’t believe this, I’m scared.” Lance says, “Luna, calm down. It’s ok to be scared, but this is the only way to save you because if your baby keeps absorbing your blood, you’ll die.” Luna looked distressed but Lance was right, she has to do this quickly, she tells Allura, “Ok, I’ll do the C-section but I’ve read about C-sections before and it’s pretty scary for me, I think it’s way scarier than having him vaginally.” 

Allura nodded and instructed Coran in sedating the wolf girl. Lance stayed at her side and soon she was asleep on the table. Theyna, Shiro and Mirogane watched from the window and Theyna said "The baby will be 2 months premature." Shiro nodded and held onto the girl's waist. Theyna sighed and Allura hesitantly started to open the girl up. Allura wiped her forehead and Coran suctioned out the fluids. 

After 10 minutes and Lance holding his breath, Allura cleaned off Luna's son. Shiro laughed and Mirogane. Allura wrapped the infant in blanket and placed him in a incubator, hooking his chest to heart monitors. Theyna sighed and looked in awe as Allura rolled the incubator out and she saw her nephew, pink and with tubes in him. Allura looked at Shiro and said, "She's bleeding a lot and now we must put her into a coma. To save her at the moment." Shiro nodded and Allura walked back in. 

Theyna rolled the incubator to the next room and pulled a chair next to it. "He's so small, he's looks like my brother, so much that it hurts."Shiro nodded and Mirogane touched the walls of the incubator. Theyna looked at her lover and confessed, " Mirogane's parents are alive and are looking for him." Shiro stopped his hand and looked wide eyed at his lover.

He says, “His parents are alive, how?” Theyna replied, “I don’t know, but I know they’re looking for him, we have to give him back.” Shiro begins to tear up and says, “That’s not fair! We can’t just give him away!” Theyna puts her hand on how shoulder and says, “Shiro, we have to, it’s for the best for Mirogane.” Mirogane hugs onto his chest and Shiro smiles, he says to the baby, “I’m so sorry, Mirogane. But you have to go back to your real family.” Theyna also says, “But always know this, we love you very much.”

She wipes at her eyes and Shiro shifted the boy. Theyna smiled and kissed her son's forehead, "I'll schedule a meeting with them, just let me look after my nephew for a bit." Theyna said and Shiro nodded. He walked out and she sat in the chair. Slipping her hand through the hole, she let the infant grab her finger, despite being a few minutes old. She smiled and said "You're just like your dad, a strong warrior." Theyna noted as she stroked the baby's tuff of blonde hair, The baby looked at his aunt with wide teal eyes. Theyna covered her mouth and cried.

Allura walked up to her and said, “He looks like Thaddeus.” Theyna wipes her eyes and says, “He really does, he’s beautiful.” She asks Allura, “How long is he gonna be in there?” Allura answered, “We’ll take him out once he’s healthy enough, at least he’ll pull through.” She added, “As for Luna, she’s doing fine, she’ll wake up soon and she’ll see the baby for the first time.”

Theyna nodded and breathed heavily, Allura sat next to her and said "I know there is tension between us with me being involved with Shiro but I see the way you care for Mirogane and I can not imagine a world without him in it." Theyna looked at Allura and said "I'll be okay. Mirgane will be happy with his real parents." Allura shook her head and Theyna walked out, leaving Allura to look down unto the ground.

Luna is asleep on the bed with an IV in her arm, Lance is sitting beside her and pushes a piece of hair out of her face, Keith comes in and asks, “How’s Lu doing?” Lance sees Keith standing by the door and he answered, “She did great with the C-section, it’s only a matter of time when she wakes up.”

Keith smiled and kissed Lance's cheek. Keith crossed his arms and said "You might not be an uncle much longer." Lance asked "What do you mean?" Keith sighed and answered "Mirogane is leaving." Lance yelled, “What?! Why?!” Keith answered, “His real parents are looking for him, Theyna and Shiro scheduled a meeting with them. He’s not gonna be with us anymore.”

Lance ran his hands through his hair and Keith said "I know you're upset but it'll be what's best for him, he'll be happy and we'll only have to help one person raise a baby." Lance sighs and says, “You’re right, it’s best for Mirogane. I’m gonna miss him.” Keith hugs him and says, “Me too.” They release from their hug and Keith says, “Why don’t we give Luna some space so she can rest?” Lance nods and says, “Sure.” The two boys walk out to give Luna some space to rest, as Luna continues sleeping, she starts to dream about something she never saw before. 

Luna opens her eyes to find herself in a flower field, she gets up and wanders around, She then hears, “I’ve been waiting for you, my love.” Luna looks to see Thaddeus standing again a giant willow tree and gasps, she runs up to him and yells, “Thaddeus!” She hugs him and says, “I missed you much!” Thaddeus hugs her back and says, “I missed you too.” Thaddeus smiled and Luna asked "Can you see him?" Thaddeus nodded and added "He looks just like me. But his future isn't the most ideal." 

Luna asked "What does that mean?!" Thaddeus created a pool and Luna looked inside. There was her son on the ground, struggling to stand up. A woman walked out with white hair and teal eyes. The man turned and pleaded "Honerva please, I'm your brother." The girl laughed and raised her sword, "How silly, you're just my  **half** brother Theseus,"

Luna gasps and yelled, “No, this can’t be happening! Is that-?” Thaddeus nodded and answered, “Yes, that’s what I’m afraid of what gonna happen between Theseus and Honerva in the future.” Luna shakes her head and says, “No, I don’t want that to happen! Oh, I messed everything up, this is all my fault!” She falls to her knees and cries, Thaddeus grabs both her shoulders and says, “Don’t blame yourself, my love. There’s still a chance to fix this, even if I’m not here to help you.” 

Luna then asks, “But what can I do? Theyna hates me, Nora’s not my girlfriend anymore and I can’t raise my son alone.” Thaddeus then tells her, “My sister doesn’t hate you, she was grieving. But Theseus needs you, he needs both his mother and his half-sister.” Luna asks him, “How can I do that?” Thaddeus answered, “Go see my mother, she can tell you, she does have Honerva with her.” Luna wipes her tears said, “Ok, I’ll try. Thank you, Thaddeus.” Thaddeus kisses Luna’s cheek and says, “Anytime, I must go now. Goodbye, Luna.” 

Everything around Luna begins to fade away, everything when white and she opens her eyes again. Her vision was blurry but she looks to see everyone around her, she weakly responds, “Hey, guys.” Lance speaks up, “It’s good to see that you’re finally awake, Luna.” Luna smiles and sits up a little, she asks, “How long was I asleep?” Keith answered "Just a few hours, it was fine after that." Luna nodded and asked "Where is my son?" Lance said "I'm surprised that you know the gender, his breathing isn't the best, he's on support until he's ready."

Luna then asks, “How long is that gonna take?” Allura answered, “Depends on how he improves, for now you need more rest.” Coran added, “After the C-section, you somehow lost half of your blood, so you need to be cautious around yourself.” Luna nods and says, “Ok, I’ll be careful.” Shiro then tells her, “That’s good, at least you’re alright, Luna.” Theyna comes up to her and said, “Oh, Luna. I just remembered, while you were asleep, Shiro and I made you something for your son.” Luna asked, “You guys did, what is it?”

Theyna passed Luna a blue bag and Luna pulled out a blue blanket and little beanie. She tears up and says, “They look amazing! I don’t know what to say.” Theyna then says, “Well, it’s something I wanted to give you for the baby and a way for me to say I’m sorry, for being mad at you.” Luna hugs Theyna and says, “I’ve already forgiven you, Thaddeus did too.” Theyna then says, “I know he has, he would be amazed to see his son if he was here now.” Luna released from the hug and says, “Yeah, I wish he was but he’s already watching.” She asked everyone else, “So, do you guys have presents for me too?”

Theyna smiled and grabbed the girl's hand. "I saw the pictures you took from my old room, thank you. Everything. I do wish you a happy life with your son." Luna smiled and then asked "Why are you saying it like that.?" Theyna's eyes glossed over and she answered "Because I'm losing mine." 

Luna raised an eyebrow and asks, “What do you mean?” Theyna then says, “Mirogane is going back with his own family, now my life is fading away because of this.” Luna shakes her head and says, “Don’t talk like that, you have Shiro, he’s still a part of your life.” Keith nods and says, “She’s right, Shiro is with you too. And so are we.” Theyna shook her head and said "I know I'll have Shiro but taking care of Mirogane gave me a new life, a new chance to do what my mother didn't do." Luna squeezed the girl's hand. 

Shiro walked in, baby bag ready and Mirogane asleep on his shoulder, "They're here, babe." Shiro said and Theyna shook her head, "No they can't be! I'm not ready to lose him." She buried her head in Shiro's chest and let her tears fall. Shiro rubbed his lover's back with his free hand and said "We have too, they've been looking for him for 3 months." Theyna sniffled and nodded slowly. T

heyna walked out with Shiro hand and hand. The couple walked down the halls and all Theyna did as look down. Once they walked out the castle, the biological parents stood there. A pale beautiful Altean woman and a strong Galra man stood there. Shiro shook the little boy awake and he shifted. The woman walked up and said "Thank the Gods, thank you for finding my son!" Theyna nodded and said "He was a pleasure to care for." The man walked up and said "Thank you. We've been going crazy looking for him." Shiro nodded and shaked the man's offered hand. 

The Galra man grabbed Mirogane and all the boy did was look at the parents scared. Theyna gave the woman her son's bag and the parents thanked the couple. Mirogane looked at Theyna and extended his hands, she shook her head and kissed the baby's forehead, "Be safe Miro." Shiro did the same and said "Be good for your parents buddy." The parents smiled and walked off. Mirogane looking at Theyna with glossy eyes and grabby hands. About five minutes later, he began to cry and his mother said "What's wrong baby? You scared? Don't be." Mirogane's father rocked the boy but no avail.

He then says, “It’s ok, son. You’re back with us.” Mirogane’s mother takes the baby and tries to rock him as well, but Mirogane wouldn’t stop crying, she says, “Shh, don’t worry baby. We’re here now.” Mirogane balled his  fists and his father looked through the bag. Pulling out a bottle, he offered it to the boy but to only have it pushed it away. The man sighed and looked at his wife, "Maybe we should give him back to the couple Diana." Diana shook her head and said "Apollo, he is my son not that young girl's!!" The man sighed and said "She and that man raised our son while we fought and looked for him, I know this hurts you but think about it."

Diana looks at Mirogane with teary eyes, but she knows that her husband is right, Theyna and Shiro raises their son. So, she takes the baby bag from Apollo heads back to the castle where Shiro and Theyna are still standing, she tells them, “I’m sorry for coming back so soon but, I think Mirogane belongs to you.” Theyna gasps and says, “You’re giving him back to us? But he’s your son.” Diana nods and says, “I know, but he’s yours now. You and Shiro are his true parents.”

Apollo grabbed his wife's waist and Theyna hugged her. "Thank you so much." Diana nodded and Mirogane jumped happily into Theyna's arms. Shiro smiled and looked at the parents,"Are you sure that you both are okay with this?" Apollo nodded and added "You two raised him from when he was small, although it might take a while, my wife and I will be fine." Theyna wiped her eyes and kissed her son's cheeks. "We can never repay you two enough!" Diana smiled and said "You raising our son is enough." Theyna hugged the woman and said "We'll meet again." Diana nodded and hugged the couple one last time before placing a kiss on her son's forehead. 

Walking away, Apollo walked both parents and moved a piece of Miro's hair away. He smiled and walked after his wife. Theyna looked at her son's bright grey eyes and pushed his jet black back. Shiro smiled and rested his finger on the little boy's pale cheek. Mirogane smiled and kept his tight grip on Theyna's neck.

She laughed and said, “Oh, Mirogane. It’s good to have you here.” Shiro smiles and asks, “What’s everyone gonna think of we tell them that Mirogane’s staying here?” Theyna answered, “They’ll be happy, just like how we are.” Shiro smiled and kissed her cheek. Mirogane cheered and Theyna said "He has so much energy for a 3-month old." Shiro laughed and grabbed the bag. Walking in with his family.

Meanwhile, Luna is sitting on the bed talking with Keith, she noticed that Nora hasn’t come to see her. She asks Keith, “Where’s Nora? I didn’t see her with you guys when I woke up.” Keith answered, “She didn’t want to come, she’s still upset about you and Thaddeus.”


	12. Authors Note.

So hey guys Gamergeek here, uh this isn't an update, more like an announcement. So I wanted to say that me and Chelsea decided to put the whole story on hold. This is because, well I do have a life besides from this, and it is way too much right now. I have school, well schoolS, and then it's my Quince and High School and all in all trying to graduate top in my class. So that's about it. I have no idea when the next update will be but I hope it will be soon. Thanks for you patience and we'll see y'all in the next update, BYE!!

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!! GamerGeek7845 here and back for my second collab!! And Chelsea's third one! I hope you all like this new of pace. So I believe the chapters will be posted at random, mainly because I started school. 
> 
> Here's our Tumblrs:  
> @hellobookgeekforlife  
> @che1sea-xiao-long


End file.
